Un amour violet Purple guy x Mike
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Mike Schmidt est le nouveau garde de nuit à Fazbear's Pizzeria. Et il va faire la rencontre d'un étrange personnage... YAOI / Vincent x Mike / FNAF / LIME / LEMON
1. Chapitre 1: La première nuit (partie 1)

**Hey les gens!**

 **Ne me frappez, pas, s'il vous plaît !  
**

 **Je vous dois des explications... J'ai abandonné le projet**

 **Golden Freddy x Freddy (ouais, révélation, c'était avec Freddy), parce-que...**

 **J'y arrivais pas. Simplement. Dooonnnc, je me suis rabattue sur un autre couple,**

 **tout aussi alléchant (à mes yeux). C'est à dire...**

 **Purple x Mike! * _ ***

 **Ouais, je suis devenue TOTALEMENT fan de Vincent en... quelques heures.**

 **Donc voilà. Ce sera plus pratique de faire un yaoi avec des humains, pour moi en tout cas.**

 **Par contre vous la fermez pour le faux raccord, parce-que ça se passera**

 **dans FNAF 1, et que normalement Purple guy est dans le 3, bla, bla, bla...**

 **Vos gueules! Je veux mettre des animatroniques en bon état dans cette fic, et j'en mettrai!**

 **Non mais quand même...**

 **Allez, c'est parti.**

Chapitre 1: Une première nuit

Il coupa le moteur de son scooter et enleva son casque pour regarder l'établissement dans lequel il allait travailler cinq nuits. Il cligna de ses beaux yeux bleus et secoua se cheveux bruns et courts. Mike descendit de son véhicule sans quitter des yeux le bâtiment. Le jour, la pizzeria avait sans doute l'air joyeuse et accueillante, mais pour l'instant, elle était sinistre et légèrement inquiétante. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait besoin de ce job. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Il sortit le trousseau de la poche de son manteau et inséra maladroitement la clé dans la serrure. Il entra, pas rassuré du tout. Il alluma sa lampe de poche et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Sur la scène, trois animatronique (un ours, un lapin et une poule), était debout, sans bouger. Mike les trouva effrayants, et braqua le faisceau de sa lampe sur eux.

Il soupira. Il se faisait des films, simplement. Comment ces... robots pourraient-ils lui faire quoi que ce soit? Il se détourna des animaux et chercha la porte qui conduisait à son bureau. Il commença à s'enfoncer dans la pizzeria, longea un couloir et arriva dans une petite pièce. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait une table sur laquelle était posés un ventilateur, un téléphone et une tablette.

\- Et ben, je crois que j'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'installa derrière le bureau, prit la tablette et l'observa avec intérêt. Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone sonna.

\- AAH! Oh putain...

Il allait décrocher, mais le répondeur s'enclencha immédiatement, et la voix de celui que nous appellerons Phone Guy retentit.

 _\- Euh... Allô? Allô? Bon... Bonjour, et bienvenue à Fazbear's Pizzeria! Un endroit enchanteur pour grands et petits! Je suis l'ancien gardien de nuit, et je suis là pour vous donner des petites indications... Vous allez travailler ici pendant cinq nuits, c'est ça? Oui, oui... Je dois donc vous dire que... nos animatroniques assurent le spectacle, et tout le monde est heureux... Bon, après, on ne peut pas éteindre les animatroniques la nuit, donc ils sont dans une sorte de... mode veille. Mais, du coup, ils... ils se baladent pendant la nuit, un peu partout dans le restaurant, et... Ben, dès qu'ils voient quelqu'un pendant la nuit, ils le prennent pour... l'un des leurs. Oh, ce ne serait pas trop grave si ils n'essayaient pas de fourrer le premier venu dans un de leur costume... Là encore, ce serait bien, sauf que... Il... il y a un exo-squelette, dans les costumes, et, si ils vous mettent dedans... Vous mourrez, écrasé... Il... il ne restera que vos yeux..._

\- Ah, ah ah, très drôle, grogna Mike en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si ces... trucs pouvaient me tuer...

 _\- Mais bon, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal... N'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr que vous allez vous en sortir... Faite quand même attention. Enfin, bref... Bonne nuit!_

 ** _(Ok, j'ai trrrrèèèès légèrement modifié le dialogue de Phone Guy, mais j'avais la flemme_**

 ** _de tout écrire.)_**

Mike soupira. C'était sans-doute un coup monté, une sorte de petite formule de bienvenue pour les nouveaux employés. Ouais... c'était sans-doute ça. Juste une petite farce parce-qu'il débutait... Pour l'effrayer. Il prit la tablette et commença à alterner entre plusieurs cams. Rien ne se passait, c'était un peu ennuyeux. Puis...

\- Tu es drôlement courageux d'avoir accepté ce poste, lança une voix dans l'ombre de la porte de droite.

Le jeune homme tourna aussitôt la tête, effrayé.

\- Il... Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Mais non, imbécile, ce sont les murs, qui parlent, railla la voix d'un air énervé.

Mike fronça les sourcils et tenta de voir celui qui parlait, mais l'inconnu restait dans l'ombre.

\- Q... Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait assuré.

Un ricanement retentit et l'étranger entra dans le bureau. Il était grand, mince et portait une casquette "Sécurité" semblable à celle de Mike. Un insigne doré brillait sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval un peu désordonnée et il avait des yeux entièrement blancs légèrement cernés de noir. Mais sa plus grande particularité était qu'il entièrement violet.

\- Je m'appelle Vincent, dit-il d'une voix calme, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- M... Mike, dit le jeune homme en regardant Vincent d'un air inquiet. Mike Schmidt.

L'homme violet s'approcha du bureau, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, sans se départir de son sourire. Mike recula un peu sa chaise, voulant éviter de se trouver trop près de l'étrange personnage.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de ce boulot, hein, Mike?

\- O... Oui, répondit l'intéressé en reculant encore un peu.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Peu de gens ont accepté ce job... Et peu ont terminé leur cinq nuits... Oh, tu croyais que c'était une blague, demanda-t-il en observant le garde.

Celui-ci commença à se sentir inquiet. Vincent avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Ou alors il était très bon comédien... ou alors...

\- Vous mentez. dit le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus rassurée.

\- Hmm... C'est ta vie, après tout... répondit l'homme violet d'un air distrait comme si cela n'avait absolument aucune importance. Tu es libre de croire ce que tu veux...

\- V... Vous mentez, affirma Mike qui aurait eu l'air plus convainquant si ses mains ne s'étaient pas brusquement mises à trembler.

\- Oh, tu crois? répondit l'homme violet dont le sourire s'élargit. Phone Guy ne t'a pas parlé de ce qui est arrivé à ces pauvres gosses?

Mike éloigna à nouveau la chaise du bureau, car Vincent s'était tranquillement appuyé dessus et le fixait avec intérêt.

\- N... Non, il ne m'a pas parlé d'enfants.

Vincent (que j'appellerai aussi Purple Guy pour pas être trop répétitive) éclata d'un grand rire froid et inquiétant.

\- L'anniversaire d'un môme, dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini de rire. Le restaurant avait été décoré spécialement pour lui. Les animatroniques dansaient et chantaient, comme d'habitude. Et (Purple Guy lui fit un grand sourire malsain), le gosse s'est approché d'eux... Et l'un l'a mordu au lobe frontal. Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital, mais il était déjà mort.

\- C... C'est horrible... murmura Mike, dégoûté. M... Mais vous avez parlé de plusieurs enfants...

Vincent s'avança encore jusqu'à se trouver juste devant le garde de nuit. Sa casquette avait un peu glissé, dévoilant ses cheveux (violets) décoiffés. Ses yeux blancs étaient très troublants et donnaient l'impression d'être passé au rayon X.

\- Oui... Ces enfants là... La partie la plus intéressante de l'histoire... C'est moi qui les ai tués. dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mike se figea. Depuis quelques minutes, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et voilà que Purple Guy lui lançait ça, calmement, comme si ce n'était qu'un fait divers.

\- Tu sais... Un des costumes ne contient pas d'exo-squelette, continua Vincent d'un ton nonchalant, alors je me suis glissé dedans, j'ai attiré cinq gamins, et...

\- Arrêtez! s'exclama le garde de nuit en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. V... Vous m'annoncez que vous avez tué des enfants, comme ça? Sans aucun remords?

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte de son erreur. Purple Guy s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline. Mike voulut reculer, mais il se cogna au pied de la chaise et tomba assis dessus. L'homme violet s'était penché vers lui, un petite sourire inquiétant au coin des lèvres. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse et s'appuya dessus pour se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme transpirait, terrifié. Le visage du tueur était à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu est mignon, Mikey (à prononcer "Maïqui", vous la fermez). Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, toi et moi, susurra-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Mais si tu me contraries... Je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'arrivera...

Il eut un petit ricanement sinistre. Le gardien tenta de s'éloigner mais le dossier du siège le bloqua. Il jeta un regard affolé à Vincent et poussa une petite exclamation de stupeur lorsque des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre les siennes.

 **Voilààààà...**

 **Ouais, je suis simplement fan de ce couple. Mais je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit, hein?**

 **C'est pas grave, je vous le redis. Bref, c'est la fin du premier chapitre,**

 **et je suis tellement passionnée que je vais écrire le deuxième**

 **tout de suite! *_***

 **Et puis, c'est pas seulement parce-que j'adore le Vincent x Mike que**

 **je fais cette fic (enfin, si, un peu), c'est aussi parce-que je crois pas être la seule**

 **fan (ne le niez pas!) et qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucune fic de FNAF en français.**

 **Et il faut que ça CHANGE, bordel!**

 **Cordialement.**


	2. Chapitre 2: La première nuit (partie 2)

**Yeah les gens!  
**

 **Deuxième chapitre du Vincent x Mike, avec du Lime!  
**

 **Vous êtes peut-être déçus? Hmmmmmm?  
**

 **Oui, enfin, voilà, maintenant je suis sûre d'avoir plus de vues sur cette**

 **fic. Et vous en faites pas, vous aurez bientôt votre Lemon.  
**

 **C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, vous pouvez désormais vous branler en paix.**

 **YOLOOOOOO!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Une première nuit (partie 2)

Les joues de Mike était en feu. Il transpirait, se débattait, mais Vincent avait immobilisé ses poignets et avait bloqué ses jambes entre les siennes. Sa bouche était pressée contre la sienne et se mouvait lentement. Le garde de nuit voulut crier, mais la langue de Purple Guy en profita pour partir à la recherche de sa jumelle et il ne parvint qu'à pousser une petite plainte étouffée. Quand ils se séparèrent, Mike haleta:

\- P... Pourquoi faites... vous ça? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Je ne sais pas Mikey, murmura l'homme violet en passant doucement sa langue sur la joue du gardien. Tu me plais, tout simplement.

\- Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà, ses lèvres étaient à nouveau pressées contre celles de Purple Guy. Il parvint à libérer un de ses poignets et frappa de toute ses forces le tueur au visage. Vincent vacilla et recula un peu de la chaise mais ne semblait pas du tout avoir mal. Aussitôt, Mike se rua vers l'une des portes, mais il se sentit attrapé par la taille et se fit brusquement projeter contre un mur. Il eut le souffle coupé sous le choc et ferma les yeux pendant qu'un filet de sang commençait à couler de sa bouche.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, susurra la voix de l'homme violet contre son oreille. Pourtant, je t'aime bien, et je ne tuerai pas tout de suite... On s'amuse bien, tout les deux, non?

Mike n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il gardait ses paupières serrées et sentit Purple Guy lécher le sang sur son menton. Il gémit de douleur quand Vincent serra très fort ses poignets dans ses mains.

\- A... Arrête... souffla-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux. S... S'il te plaît...

Il se sentait faible et son choc contre le mur l'avait étourdi. Ses pensées étaient floues, mais encore assez claires pour refuser d'abandonner toute résistance. Il tenta de donner un coup de pied dans le genou de Vincent, mais celui-ci encaissa le coup sans broncher, puis donna un coup de poing à Mike dans la mâchoire. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol, mais Purple Guy le saisit par le col de sa chemise pour le remettre debout.

\- Tu vas pas me claquer entre les doigts comme ça, Mikey... La nuit n'est pas terminée, et je peux t'assurer que j'en ai pas fini avec toi...

Le gardien avait à peine la force de tenir debout, et la douleur l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Il savait juste qu'il était en danger. Cet homme avait tué des enfants et l'affirmait sans aucun remords. Ce type était dangereux et Mike le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une fascination morbide inexplicable pour lui. Et apparemment, Vincent l'avait remarqué. Il commença à embrasser son cou sans tenir compte des très faibles injures lancées par le jeune homme à demi conscient.

\- A... Arrête... Enfoiré...

\- Je suis venu spécialement pour te voir et toi, tu m'insultes? demanda Purple Guy d'un ton faussement désolé et attristé. Je suis peiné, Mikey...

\- Ne... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda le garde de nuit dans un élan de courage.

Mais sa tête retomba aussitôt mollement sur sa poitrine. Vincent le regardait en souriant.

\- Tsss tsss tsss... Mon pauvre Mikey... Regarde-toi...

Il prit son menton entre ses mains sans se soucier de savoir si cela lui faisait mal pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Les hématomes te vont très bien... Tu as de la chance, tu vas sûrement les garder un petit bout de temps...

\- Salaud... souffla Mike en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

Le corps de Vincent se colla contre le sien et il continua d'embrasser sa gorge en mordillant sa peau fine. Puis son genou vint gentiment titiller les parties intimes du jeune homme, qui retint son souffle. Il savait à présent que cela ne servait à rien de se débattre. Purple Guy était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Se laisser maîtriser ainsi par un homme qu'il venait de rencontrer, qui avait tuer des gosses, qui l'avait embrassé puis frappé? Ce n'était pas son genre. Pourtant, avait-il une autre possibilité si il espérait survivre jusqu'au lendemain? Il devait trouver un moyen... Et vite, car Vincent commençait à s'enflammer, ses lèvres allant et venant sur sa gorge.

Mais Mike n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de là et il regarda, impuissant, le tueur lécher avec une tendresse surprenante les veines de son cou.

\- On va bien s'amuser, Mikey... gronda Vincent en glissant une main sous la chemise du garde de nuit.

Le jeune homme pensa un seconde pouvoir dégager un de ses bras, maintenant que l'homme violet ne le tenait plus que d'une seule main. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si il y arrivait? Il ne pourrait pas fuir bien loin. Purple Guy le rattraperait, de toute façon. Il n'osa pas penser à ce qu'il lui ferait alors. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir les yeux blancs du tueur. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar... Peut-être allait-il se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre... Mais la douleur presque insoutenable dans ses poignets et son visage lui assuraient le contraire. Il était bel et bien enfermé dans une pizzeria remplie d'animatroniques tueurs et coincé au mur par un véritable psychopathe qui embrassait sa gorge.

Vincent leva la main et, par réflexe, Mike se crispa, attendant un coup aussi violent que les autres. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il ne se fit pas frapper, et la main de Purple Guy fourragea dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses mèches brunes autour de ses doigts. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus choqué par la douceur du psychopathe (ces mots ne vont jamais ensemble, normalement).

\- Tu aimes ça, Mikey, murmura Vincent en titillant son oreille de ses dents. Je le sens...

\- N... Non... grogna Mike en essayant de mettre sa tête hors de portée de Purple Guy. Arrête...

L'homme violet pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, feignant l'étonnement

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-il en plissant ses yeux blancs. Ne me mens pas, Mike... Tu transpires, tu rougis... Tu aimes ça, répéta-t-il en commençant à retirer doucement la chemise du gardien.

Le jeune homme refusait de l'admettre, mais... Vincent avait raison. Il appréciait les mains caressant son torse, les dents mordillant son lobe d'oreille et ses lèvres embrassant sa gorge et ses épaules. Mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de se l'avouer, alors... Il se mentait à lui-même.

Ses idées étaient un peu moins brumeuses, et il pouvait tenir debout. Mais il était toujours aussi faible, et ses poignets le faisaient toujours souffrir. Sa lèvre supérieure saignait encore un peu, mais Purple Guy effaça aussitôt ce mince filet rouge d'un coup de langue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil un coup d'œil au torse dénudé du gardien. Puis il lui fit un sourire et laissa ses mains gambader sur son corps alors que la respiration de Mike s'accélérait.

\- Tu vois, Mikey, chuchota Vincent, tu y prend autant de plaisir que moi... N'essaye plus jamais de me mentir, compris?

\- Va... te faire... foutre... haleta le garde de nuit en étouffant un gémissement.

Les dents de Vincent se refermèrent violemment sur un bout de chair du jeune homme, qui poussa une petite plainte de douleur. Il tenta de repousser l'homme violet, mais celui-ci continuait de mordre son téton, qui commença à saigner. Purple Guy lécha doucement le sang qui commençait à couler sur le ventre du gardien.

Mike n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, il était comme cloué au sol, pétrifié. De toute façon, à quoi bon? Il n'aurait même pas pu sortir du bureau qu'il serait déjà mort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette posée sur le bureau. 1 AM ? C'était beaucoup trop long... Et sans doute pas assez aux yeux de Vincent.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait les yeux humides.

Il eut bientôt les joues mouillées. C'était des larmes de colère, d'impuissance. De colère contre l'homme violet et contre lui-même. Pourquoi appréciait-il ce que lui faisait Purple Guy? Pourquoi désirait-il s'enfuir d'un côté... Et rester de l'autre? Pourquoi était-il aussi fasciné par les grands yeux blancs cernés de noir?

Pourquoi?

* * *

 **Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Ouais, ouais, ouais, je sais, c'est trop facile. Mais je suis**

 **quelqu'un de cruel, quand est-ce que vous allez le comprendre?**

 **Vous aurez votre Lemon, je vous l'ai dit! Mais là je suis fatiguée, et je veux**

 **aller m'installer devant ma PS3, s'il vous plaît! Alors laissez-moi tranquille et contentez**

 **vous de ce chapitre. Je vous promet que je le sortirai bientôt.**

 **Allez, salut les gens!**


	3. Chapitre 3: La première nuit (partie 3)

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **C'est l'heure du troisième chapitre! Ça**

 **va être tellement génial!**

 **Ouais, enfin, ça, c'est vous qui voyez, hein... MAIS,**

 **comme j'ai eu pitié de vous, j'ai décidé de vous donnez un Lemon,**

 **car je suis quelqu'un de cruel mais avec un cœur.**

 **En fait c'est juste parce-que ça fait des jours que j'attends ça,**

 **mais on va s'en tenir à la première raison.**

 **Allez, c'est parti!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: La première nuit (partie 3)

Mike ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il voulait tellement partir... Et il désirait tellement rester dans les bras de Vincent... Les caresses de l'homme violet embrouillait son esprit comme si il avait été à nouveau projeté contre un mur. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le découvre, sinon... Il pourrait clairement dire adieu à toute chance de passer la nuit sans aucun dommage. Il ne devait pas gémir, pas frissonner... Mais bon sang, que c'était dur! Les coups de langue répétés sur son torse parcouraient son corps de soubresauts, et Purple Guy semblait prendre du plaisir à le voir se tendre à chaque contact. Les mains du psychopathe se baladaient un peu partout, caressant agréablement chaque partie sensible.

\- Je... T'en supplie... A... Arrête...

\- Mikey, on a déjà eu cette conversation, et tu connais très bien la réponse.

Sur ce, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il l'embrassait à nouveau, réduisant les efforts de Mike pour résister à ses caresses à néant. Vincent paraissait très satisfait de constater le désarrois du jeune homme. Il s'amusait de ses petits regards gênés et de ses gémissements de plaisir étouffés.

Brusquement, les lèvres de Purple Guy quittèrent les siennes. Elles passèrent doucement dans son cou, puis sur son torse, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Le garde de nuit constata avec surprise que les mains de l'homme violet commençaient à faire lentement descendre son pantalon sur ses jambes. Mike se débattit et tenta de repousser Vincent, qui n'en avait rien à foutre et continuait de faire glisser son pantalon, qui se retrouva bientôt sur ses chevilles. Le jeune homme s'agita. Se retrouver en boxer devant un psychopathe si fascinant n'était pas une situation très enviable.

\- Vincent, gémit le gardien en renversant sa tête en arrière. Arrête!

Purple Guy leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et cela avait apparemment ravivé l'intérêt du tueur pour sa victime. Il avait toujours aux lèvres ce sempiternel petit sourire lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

\- Mikey, pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ce que nous apprécions tous les deux?

\- Je... Je n'apprécie pas! s'exclama le jeune homme en priant pour être convaincant.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit... murmura Vincent d'un ton sensuel. Et je sais que tu mens.

Mike cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir. Il n'en voyait aucun. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise (mais qui ne le serait pas?), et tentait vainement d'échapper à l'étreinte puissante de Purple Guy, qui le maintenait contre lui avec une poigne de fer.

Puis il sentit son boxer tomber sur ses chevilles, à la suite de son pantalon et poussa un petit cri de surprise, qui amusa beaucoup Vincent. L'hésitation dont Mike avait été la proie quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolée: il désirait partir, plus que tout!

Même si il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, même si il le souhaitait de tout son corps. Il risqua un coup d'œil à l'homme violet qui, pour l'instant, n'avait pas quitté des yeux son boxer. Puis...

\- Tu es prêt, Mike? dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- N... Non! S'il te plaît... Laisse... laisse moi!...

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, répondit Vincent en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

Puis il posa doucement le bout de sa langue sur le sexe du jeune homme, pétrifié de terreur. Le gardien essayait de parler, mais il était aussi troublé que terrifié, et les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il détestait ça, même si, d'un côté, la sensation de la bouche de Purple Guy sur sa verge avait quelque chose d'agréa... Non! Il s'interdisait des pensées pareilles. Il haïssait l'homme violet, ses yeux blancs si fascinants, son sourire enjôleur et sa queue de cheval désordonnée, un point c'est tout. Même si...

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par quelque chose de chaud et humide léchant tendrement son sexe. Mike n'osait pas regarder. Il n'osait pas bouger, n'osait même plus penser. Il voulait juste être... ailleurs, le plus loin d'ici possible. Mais c'était, hélas, impossible.

Puis ce qui devait arriver depuis le début arriva.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir évident, et Vincent lui jeta un regard de triomphe, qui montrait bien qu'il avait perdu la partie. Le gardien n'avait plus aucune chance, c'était terminé. Purple Guy ne le laisserait plus jamais partir maintenant qu'il avait prouvé que Mike aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Encore une fois, une larme d'impuissance coula sur sa joue, mais Vincent ne la lécha pas, étant déjà très occupé. Le garde de nuit sentait les lents vas et viens de la langue de l'homme violet sur son membre, et commençait à y prendre un certain plaisir. Après tout, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en sortir, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces instants? C'était sans doute le dernier moment de plaisir qu'il aurait, alors...

\- V... Vincent? murmura Mike.

\- Oui Mikey?

\- Tu... Tu n'arrêteras pas, hein? souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le tueur.

\- Non.

\- D'ac... cord...

Bon. Il l'avait dit. C'était dur d'accepter de s'abandonner à un psychopathe violet, aussi dur que d'accepter sa propre mort. Mais... tant pis. Il avait essayé de résister, il n'avait pas réussi, c'était comme ça. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, etc...

\- Donc, tu reconnais que tu aimes ça? chuchota Purple Guy en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de Mike.

Le jeune homme hésita longuement avant de répondre. Arrêter de se mentir à lui-même était une chose... L'avouer à Vincent en était une autre. Mais après tout...

\- Oui, répondit-il à mi-voix.

L'homme violet se releva alors pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui du gardien. Il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres, ses yeux blancs fixant intensément le jeune homme, qui n'eut pas le courage de soutenir son regard. Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Il avait dit à Purple Guy ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis le début. Il s'attendait à subir ses moqueries, mais il sentit simplement des lèvres chaudes se presser contre les siennes tandis que des bras puissants l'agrippaient par la taille pour le serrer contre son corps. Mike fut un peu surpris par cette soudaine douceur de la part du psychopathe. Ses mains caressaient le bas de son dos, sa bouche était appuyé contre la sienne sans trop le presser. Le garde de nuit était quand même un peu gêné, étant donné qu'il était presque nu.

Mais ce n'était qu'un détail pour Vincent, qui n'en avait rien à foutre du fait qu'il soit habillé ou non. Il le maintenait contre lui avec fermeté, même si, maintenant, le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune intention de s'échapper (à quoi cela servirait-il, de toute façon?).

\- Tu as peur, murmura Purple Guy contre ses lèvres. Tu apprécies mais tu as peur de mourir...

Comment faisait-il? Mike savait qu'on lisait sur son visage comme un livre ouvert, mais là... Vincent semblait détecter ses moindres émotions. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, c'en était effrayant. Oui, le jeune homme avait peur de mourir, mais c'était plutôt normal, non? Il était en train d'embrasser un tueur d'enfants entièrement violet aux yeux blancs pénétrants.

\- Il n'y a pas de raisons, continua l'homme, je ne tuerai pas. Pas cette nuit.

Le gardien cessa brusquement tout mouvement. Purple Guy n'allait pas le tuer? Il allait le laisser passer la nuit? MIKE AVAIT DIT AU TUEUR QU'IL... ALORS QUE CELA N'AVAIT SERVI À RIEN?! Il s'écarta aussitôt du psychopathe et remonta son boxer et son pantalon. Il était 5 AM... Il pouvait y arriver. Vincent saisit son bras. Il avait retrouvé sa brutalité habituelle, et fit un croche-patte au jeune homme, qui tomba sur le sol avec un cri de surprise et de peur.

L'homme violet s'allongea tranquillement sur lui. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et ses pupilles blanches. Il était terrifiant. Il commença à mordre férocement son cou, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au pauvre garde de nuit. Un grondement sourd roulait dans la gorge du tueur, qui semblait prêt à contredire ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt (à savoir, ne pas le tuer).

Puis...

\- 6 AM ! J'ai réussi! s'exclama Mike en regardant la tablette, toujours posée sur le bureau.

Le pauvre jeune homme était dans un piteux état. Sa chemise avait été déchirée, il avait un coquard, beaucoup de bleus et du sang dégoulinait sur son torse. Purple Guy s'écarta pour le laisser se relever et lui adressa un rictus cruel.

\- On s'est bien amusés, Mikey. Malheureusement, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Vincent se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- On se retrouve ce soir. Passe une bonne journée.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, pendant que Mike remettait sa casquette, stupéfié.

Il avait réussi!

* * *

 **Pfiouuuu, chapitre 3 terminé!**

 **La fic est pas finie, hein, c'est juste la fin de la première nuit (qui aura duré 3 chapitres, oui).**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir pu mettre ce tout petit Lemon.**

 **Je trouve plus grand chose à dire, là. Je crois que... oui, je vous laisse.**

 **À bientôt les gens, on se retrouve pour la deuxième partie!**


	4. Chapitre 4: Un boulot de merde

**Yop les gens!**

 **C'est l'heure du quatrième chapitre! Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein?**

 _ **\- ...**_

 **Euh... Ouais... Enfin bref, ça continue!  
**

 **Ah oui, et comme je vous déteste, je MASSACRE l'histoire de la morsure de 87**

 **et celle de la mort des enfants par Purple Guy, parce-que je déteste l'humanité.**

 **Bien, ceci étant dit, nous pouvons passer à la suite.**

 **Vincent sera toujours aussi psychopathe, Mike sera toujours**

 **une victime, bref, tout continue comme d'habitude!**

 **FUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIT !**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Un boulot de merde

Mike frappa du poing sur la table.

\- Comment ça, je ne peux pas démissionner?! lança-t-il d'un ton agressif.

\- Monsieur Schmidt, c'est très simple: vous avez signé pour travailler 5 nuits de suite dans notre établissement. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière, vous auriez dû vous y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- M... Mais...

Le jeune homme tremblait de rage, les poings serrés et regardait son patron avec hargne et désespoir.

\- Mais ce type a essayé de me tuer, bordel!

\- Je vous prie de garder votre calme, Monsieur Schmidt. Nous ne savons rien de cet... homme violet dont vous nous parlez. Il n'est peut-être que le fruit de votre imagination, un simple mirage.

\- UN MIRAGE ?! s'exclama le gardien. Et mes blessures, elles ont été faites par un mirage, peut-être?!

\- Lorsque notre employé est entré ce matin, il vous a vu étendu par terre, inconscient. Vous avez dû vous blesser en tombant. Allons, Mike, ressaisissez-vous. Profitez bien de votre journée, vous reprenez ce soir à 12 AM. Vous pouvez disposer.

Puis le boss fit tourner sa chaise de bureau pour que le jeune homme ne le voit plus. Le garde de nuit baissa la tête et poussa un profond soupir. C'était peine perdue, jamais il n'arriverait à convaincre son patron de le laisser partir. Encore 4 nuits... Et il n'était même pas sûr d'atteindre la 3ème. Il sortit du bureau et embrassa du regard la pizzeria. Des enfants riaient, discutaient, jouaient. Sur scène, les animatroniques chantaient et dansaient, comme à leur habitude. Ils étaient destinés à paraître joyeux et amicaux, mais, même de jour, le jeune homme les trouvait terrifiants.

Il traversa la salle à manger pour se rendre aux locaux réservés au personnel. Là se trouvait les vestiaires et les archives. Il entra, enleva sa veste, la posa sur un banc et se dirigea vers la salle des archives.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Il sortit une brochure de journal, qu'il lut attentivement, plusieurs fois de suite.

 ** _Le restaurant Freddy Fazbears Pizza ferme ses portes_  
**

 ** _Suite à un évènement tragique se soldant par la mort de plusieurs enfants, la pizzeria tant appréciée des petits comme des grands se voit dans l'obligation de mettre la clé sous la porte.  
L'incident en question a été causé par un des joyeux animatroniques constituant la principale attraction du restaurant. Un animatronique est un robot recouvert d'une peau en latex servant à lui donner une apparence vivante.  
Ce jour là, le jeune Frédéric allait fêter ses onze ans à Freddy Fazbears Pizza. La pizzeria avait été décorée spécialement pour lui. Les animatroniques assuraient le show sur la scène, car ils étaient programmés pour ça. Cependant, l'enfant trop téméraire s'est fait mordre au lobe frontal par Foxy, le renard-pirate.  
Frédéric a été emmené à l'hôpital, mais il était déjà trop tard: il était mort dans l'ambulance.  
Étant le fils du directeur du restaurant, la mort de l'enfant a fait beaucoup de bruit dans la presse. Le chef de l'établissement préférant rester dans l'anonymat, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de l'interviewer, mais il va sans dire qu'il est effondré.  
Pour une raison incompréhensible, la pizzeria resta ouverte, même si les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rares.  
La fermeture officielle du restaurant fut causée par la mort de quatre enfants, qui étaient, étonnamment, des amis de Frédéric.  
On ignore tout de l'identité du tueur. On a simplement retrouvés quatre cadavres dans les locaux réservés au personnel, laissant supposer que l'assassin travaillait à Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Les enfants ont été tués avec une violence inouïe, et le plus âgé d'entre eux avaient onze ans._**

Mike reposa la brochure à sa place. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait douté du fait que Purple Guy ai tué ces gosses, mais maintenant... Il se rendait compte qu'il disait vrai. Selon la suite de l'article, la pizzeria avait fêté sa réouverture un an plus tard, effaçant son sombre passé. Le garde de nuit continuait de se demander pour quelle raison le restaurant n'avait pas fermé après la mort de Frédéric.

Il continuait de tourner retourner la question dans sa tête en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires dans l'intention de prendre une douche (ben quoi?). L'eau chaude l'aiderait sûrement à avoir les idées plus claires. De plus, il avait les nerfs à vif, et ça allait sûrement l'aider à se détendre un peu.

Il commença à enlever sa chemise, puis dégrafa la ceinture de son pantalon. Mike était très pudique, mais il n'y avait presque aucune chance que les employés de jour viennent faire un tour dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient autre chose à faire.

Le gardien appuya alors sur l'interrupteur de la douche et l'eau commença à couler sur lui. Ses cheveux bruns plaqués contre sa tête, il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas les pas approcher. Il ne vit pas également la silhouette nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur. Le jeune homme ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'une voix légèrement rieuse l'interpella.

\- Salut Mikey.

Il se retourna brusquement. Vincent le fixait de ses yeux blancs pénétrants. Il n'avait pas sa casquette et des mèches violettes tombaient sur son visage. Mike poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Bordel, t'en a pas eu assez?!

\- Absolument pas, répondit Purple Guy en étirant le coin de ses lèvres en un sourire.

Le garde de nuit remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu et rougit légèrement, car lui n'avait AUCUN vêtement.

\- Tu réfléchissais, Mikey, je l'ai vu sur ton visage.

\- Ce... C'est juste... marmonna le jeune homme en sentant ses joues s'enflammer car les yeux du tueur scrutaient son corps avec intérêt.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses attributs masculins ce qui amusait beaucoup Purple Guy.

\- Et à quoi tu pensais?

\- R... Rien... gronda-t-il en évitant le regard de Vincent.

Il tourna la tête pour ne pas le voir, espérant qu'il finirait par se lasser et s'en aller. Au lieu de cela, il entendit un froissement de tissu et pria pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait.

Et si.

Il sentit l'homme violet se rapprocher de lui. Par réflexe, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pour se protéger. Il sentait le souffle de Purple Guy sur son épaule. Le psychopathe était juste derrière lui, mais n'avait pas encore entrepris quoi que ce soit (ce qui ne saurait tarder).

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me mentir, Mikey... murmura-t-il. Jamais.

Mike sentit les bras de Vincent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le plaquer contre son torse. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais il préféra ne pas se débattre, de peur de se faire frapper. Le tueur commença embrasser tendrement son cou et sa nuque alors que l'eau continuait de couler sur eux.

\- Vincent, gémit le jeune homme, s'il te plaît...

\- Je te repose ma question: à quoi pensais-tu? demanda-t-il à mix voix en mordillant la peau fine de sa gorge.

Le gardien hésita à répondre. Si il mentait, Purple Guy le saurait aussitôt. Et puis, il n'y avait rien de mal à réfléchir à la mort de cinq gosses... non?

\- Je... réfléchissais pour les... enfants... haleta le garde de nuit en sentant la main du tueur se rapprocher de ses parties intimes.

\- Ooh, je suppose que tu es tombé sur le vieil article de journal...

\- O... Oui...

\- Et qu'en as-tu pensé?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... C'est juste... horrible...

Il sentit l'étreinte autour de sa taille se desserrer.

\- Hmm... Après tout, pourquoi pas... Je crois que je vais te laisser partir. Après tout, nous nous reverrons ce soir...

Mike, surpris, resta inactif pendant une seconde, puis sortit de la douche sans demander son reste. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila ses vêtements en vitesse et jeta un coup d'œil à Vincent. Celui-ci était toujours appuyé contre un mur, sous la douche, totalement nu. Il le regardait en souriant.

Le jeune homme prit sa veste et sortit d'un pas pressé des vestiaires en essayant à tout prix d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Il était aux alentours de 18h. Infatigablement, les animatroniques continuaient leur show. Au dehors, le ciel commençait à rosir et les nuages semblaient prendre feu. Le garde de nuit regarda ce spectacle pendant quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête. Foxy jouait avec des enfants, qui avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Ce renard-pirate qui avait mordu le gamin au lobe frontal. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas fait démonter? Il continua de fixer le robot, qui distrayait les gosses pendant que leurs parents commandaient. Mike finit par détourner le regard, se sentant mal à l'aise.

Bientôt, sa 2ème nuit commencerait.

Bientôt, l'enfer recommencerait.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOH OUIIIIIIIII!**

 **Hum, excusez-moi, ça me fait toujours cet effet là quand je termine un chapitre à**

 **l'heure prévue. Je suis pas trop habituée, vous comprenez...**

 **Y aura du Lemon dans le chapitre 5. Voilà, c'est dit.**

 **Maintenant, je sais plus quoi trop écrire, à pars vous souhaiter une**

 **bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit.**

 **Bye les gens! On se retrouve au chapitre suivant!**

 **...Je peux aller au kebab maintenant?**


	5. Chapitre 5: La seconde nuit (partie 1)

**Nous y voilà! C'est l'heure du chapitre 5 !**

 **Bordel, c'est la première fois que je aussi enthousiaste pour**

 **faire une fic ! Mon clavier est chaud bouillant !**

 **Du yaoi, des insultes, des animatroniques, tout ce qu'on aime !**

 **Vincent et Mike, le grand retour ...**

 **Allez, yolo !**

* * *

Chapitre 5: La seconde nuit

Pour la deuxième fois, Mike s'installa au bureau en soupirant. Il prit la tablette et alterna quelques cams, juste histoire de passer le temps.

\- Géééénial... grogna-t-il. Allons-y, Bonnie a disparu...

Le lapin avait quitté ses compagnons de scène. Le gardien changea de caméra et le trouva, assis sur une table de la grande salle, avec sa basse. Il grattait les cordes et fredonnait une douce mélodie inquiétante. Le jeune homme déglutit. Bonnie lui rappelait Purple Guy: à la fois terrifiant et fascinant. Il resta donc à observer l'animatronique qui continuait de chanter. Le garde de nuit se sentait mal à l'aise mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- OH PUTAIN ! Ah... C'est toi Vincent...

L'homme violet avait sursauté quand Mike avait crié. Celui-ci avait la main sur son cœur et reprenait son souffle.

\- La vache, tu m'as fait peur...

\- Je viens de te sauver la vie Mikey, lança Purple Guy en désignant la tablette d'un signe de tête.

\- Co... Comment ça?

Vincent lui montra Freddy, qui avait abandonné Chica et se trouvait tout près du bureau du gardien. Il semblait très mécontent d'avoir raté son coup. Si Bonnie avait distrait le garde un peu plus longtemps, il aurait pu entrer. Maintenant, Bonnie avait lâché sa basse et regardait d'un œil noir vers la caméra.

\- Euh... Me... Merci... bafouilla le jeune homme.

Purple Guy lui avait sauvé la vie. Le tueur des cinq enfants l'avait sauvé. Il y avait forcément une raison à cela. Maiiiis, ça voulait aussi dire que, désormais, Mike avait une dette envers lui. Et il détestait ça.

L'homme violet ne répondit pas et passa derrière le garde de nuit. Alors que celui-ci changeait de cam, stressé, Vincent posa sa tête sur son épaule et souffla dans son cou. Le gardien frissonna. C'était glacé, comme une bourrasque en plein hiver. Il tenta de le faire partir, mais Purple Guy enroula ses bras autour de son torse, le forçant à rester assis sur sa chaise. Mike grogna. Il avait vaguement espéré être seul cette nuit, mais bon...

Il ferma la porte gauche en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la langue de Vincent qui passait dans sa gorge. Foxy n'avait pas bougé de la Pirate Cove, mais Chica se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir et brandissait son cupcake comme une arme. Le garde de nuit tentait de se concentrer, mes les mains baladeuses de l'homme violet caressaient avec habileté sa poitrine, troublant ses pensées.

Ne trouvant plus Freddy, Mike changea de caméra avant de tomber sur l'ours chanteur. Il était debout et regardait vers la caméra. Un de ses yeux était devenu noir éclairé par une pupille blanche. Comme de ceux de Purple Guy, la veille. Il repensa à son regard. Toute lueur de compassion, de pitié, avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que de la froideur, de la cruauté et une envie irrépressible de meurtre.

\- Vincent ! s'exclama le garde de nuit. Je... Je dois travailler !

\- Eh bien continue de travailler, Mikey, chuchota Vincent en déboutonnant la chemise du jeune homme.

Oui, enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mike avait beau essayer de ne pas prêter attention aux caresses de Purple Guy, des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir son corps, lui faisant sans cesse perdre sa concentration. Il se pencha un peu plus vers la tablette pour essayer d'apercevoir Foxy, qui se trouvait dans le couloir. À tout moment, il pouvait décider de piquer un sprint pour débouler dans le bureau. Il avait très envie de rester à le surveiller, mais les trois autres pourraient alors rappliquer. Râââh, la première nuit était bien plus facile...

Le garde de nuit se surpris à se demander ce que Vincent ferait si un animatronique arrivait. Le laisserait-il crever ou tenterait-il de le sauver, comme il l'avait fait avec Bonnie?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Foxy attendait au bout du couloir. Freddy allait bientôt le rejoindre. Attaquer le gardien était bien plus amusant à plusieurs. Le renard-pirate fit claquer ses dents métalliques, impatient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animatronique arriva, son micro à la main.

\- Te presse surtout pas, ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends, gronda Foxy.

\- Désolé, j'essayais d'entrer par l'autre porte. Ils font quoi à ton avis?

\- "Ils" ?

\- Ouais, ils sont deux.

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Tu les as vus ?

\- Non, je les ai entendu parler.

\- Ils disaient quoi ?

\- ...

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? insista le renard.

\- Oh, rien... Enfin, tu verras bien, on y va ?

\- On doit juste attendre Bonnie. Chica veut l'attaquer en solo de l'autre côté.

\- D'accord.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il font ? demanda Mike à mi-voix.

Freddy avait rejoint Foxy, et aucun d'entre eux ne bougeaient. Ils semblaient discuter entre eux. Bien sûr, c'était impossible. C'était des robots, ils faisaient ce pour quoi on les avait programmés, point final.

\- Un problème, Mikey ? demanda Vincent en caressant son torse.

\- Euh... Non, rien, rien...

Purple Guy n'insista pas et recommença à embrasser son cou. La respiration du gardien était très rapide, et pas seulement à cause des animatroniques tueurs. Les mains de l'homme violet se faisait de plus en plus pressantes, et les baisers qu'il disposait dans son cou étaient de plus en plus appuyés. Il avait abandonné d'essayer de le raisonner puisque cela ne servait à rien.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Mike en voyant Bonnie rejoindre les autres. Bordel...

Les trois animatroniques étaient regroupés et, plus que jamais, ils semblaient se parler. Le jeune homme les observait avec étonnement. Ils s'étaient mis en cercle et se regardaient.

\- V... Vincent ! cria-t-il en oubliant aussitôt les animatroniques. Ar... rête !

Purple Guy avait glissé une main dans le pantalon du gardien sans cesser d'embrasser sa gorge. Mike lâcha la tablette et tenta de repousser l'homme violet. Bien sûr, il n'y parvint pas. Il se débattit, mais Vincent avait attrapé une de ses mains et l'avait passée derrière la chaise, l'empêchant de bouger. Puis, lui même contourna la chaise pour se mettre entre le garde de nuit et le bureau.

\- Vincent, les animatroniques !

\- On s'en fout, Mikey.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Sur la tablette, on voyait Freddy, Foxy et Bonnie se regardant. Puis ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau. Mike essaya à nouveau de se dégager de la poigne de Purple Guy, mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à foutre et continuait de le regarder d'un air provocateur en ayant posé sa main sur son sexe.

\- Vince... Sérieusement...

L'homme violet rapprocha son visage de celui du gardien.

\- Vince... souffla-t-il doucement. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça...

\- Bordel, les putains de robots sont à la porte! gémit le jeune homme en tentant une fois de plus de plus de se libérer.

En effet, à ce moment précis, le visage de Foxy apparut à la porte. Il montrait les dents, prêt à bondir sur le gardien au moindre signe d'inattention. Maiiis, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Le garde de nuit qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer était assis sur sa chaise, la chemise ouverte. Assis sur ses genoux, face à lui, un autre homme entièrement violet maintenait un de ses bras derrière le dossier tandis que l'autre était glissée dans son pantalon.

\- Les gars, lança Foxy sans lâcher le couple des yeux. Il y a un léger problème...

Freddy et Bonnie arrivèrent à sa suite et froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda le renard-pirate en se tournant vers l'ours chanteur.

\- Je sais pas, dit l'animatronique d'une voix éteinte en fixant les deux hommes. On devrait les attaquer, mais...

Vincent embrassa brusquement Mike. Surpris, mais sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le repousser, le gardien se laissa faire, sans l'encourager pour autant. La langue de Purple Guy caressait ses lèvres, puis le força à entrouvrir la bouche.

Les trois robots restèrent silencieux.

\- ... Freddy?

\- On se casse, lança l'ours chanteur en tournant les talons. On reviendra plus tard les gars, je vous le promet.

La troupe suivit son leader, qui retourna dans la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps là, la main qui retenait Mike prisonnier le libéra pour aller caresser sa joue. Le gardien pensa un instant qu'il pourrait s'enfuir, maintenant. Mais bon, il quitterait un danger pour foncer la tête la première dans un autre. Et puis, il n'avait pas si envie de partir que ça. Il était toujours aussi fasciné par les yeux de Vincent. Non, en fait, il était fasciné par toute sa personne.

Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi? Était-ce parce-qu'il avait tué des enfants? Il n'y avait rien d'attirant à cela. Sa peau violette? Sa queue de cheval en désordre?

Non. C'était TOUT chez lui qui le fascinait, qui le poussait à se laisser embrasser sans rien dire par lui. Cet être unique, qu'on appelait Purple Guy et qui était un psychopathe, un tueur de sang froid.

Et qui l'embrassait en ce moment même avec tendresse.

Et, désormais, Mike pouvait se l'avouer...

Il adorait ça.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Le chapitre 5 est fini les enfants!**

 **Pas de Lemon pour cette fois-ci, mais y en aura au prochain**

 **chapitre... _peut-être..._**

 **Non, je déconne, vous aurez du Lemon.  
**

 **Oh, et encore désolée pour le petit passage des animatroniques,**

 **j'avais juste envie de me taper un délire.**


	6. Chapitre 6: La seconde nuit (partie 2)

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Le chapitre 6 ! Il est là, il est beau, il est frais,**

 **il est tout neuf, y a du lemon,**

 **bref, c'est un nouveau chapitre. C'est tout, hein, c'est juste le chapitre 6,**

 **calmez-vous...**

 **Nan j'déconne !**

 **Allez ! C'est parti les gens ! Vous entrez dans le chapitre 6 (bitch !)**

* * *

Chapitre : La seconde nuit (partie 2)

\- Vince, est-ce que tu es sûr que...

\- Il est 3 AM, Mikey... Nous devrions profiter de ces instants pour nous amuser, non ?

\- O... Oui, mais...

Vincent le fit taire en mordant sa lèvre supérieure. Même si ça ne faisait pas mal, Mike gémit. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, surtout que la langue de Purple Guy vint aussitôt essuyer le sang qui coulait désormais sur sa bouche.

Étonné de son propre geste, le gardien commença à enlever la chemise de l'homme violet, dévoilant son torse (violet) aux muscles fins. Vincent aussi sembla légèrement surpris, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il mordilla la gorge du garde de nuit, ses mains se promenant un peu partout sur son corps.

Et pendant ce temps là...

Chica regarda Bonnie, Foxy et Freddy entrer dans la salle à manger d'un air renfrogné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'enquit-elle.

\- Rien, grondèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Purple Guy enleva lentement le pantalon de Mike. Le gardien commença à haleter et s'agita un peu. Vincent l'apaisa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme se calma et se laissa faire. Il éprouva quand même un sentiment de gêne quand il se retrouva, les jambes dénudées devant le tueur.

\- Sérieusement les gars, il s'est passé quoi? insista Chica.

\- Disons qu'on a eu... un petit imprévu, grogna Foxy.

La bouche de Purple Guy allait et venait sur son torse et dans son cou. Sa main était à l'intérieur de son boxer et caressait gentiment sa virilité. Mike avait la tête renversée en arrière et tentait de retenir les gémissements de plaisir honteux.

Ils ne devaient pas faire ça. Vraiment, ils ne devaient pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait ça. Il brûlait d'envie pour l'homme violet (qui, rappelons-le, l'avait frappé et avait essayé de le tuer). Mais bon, il ne devait pas trop s'emballer. Vincent ne faisait ça que pour se distraire. Le gardien se demandait même s'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments, si son cœur glacé était encore capable de ressentir quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous appelez par "un petit imprévu" ? demanda Chica, tenace.

\- Ils étaient occupés, lança Bonnie en jouant quelques accords sur sa basse. On voulait pas les déranger.

La poule pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce que les autres essayaient de lui dire. Freddy poussa un soupir.

\- Ils étaient en train de se peloter, voilà tout.

Mike passa la main dans les cheveux de Vincent, faisant tomber sa casquette. Purple Guy se délectait de l'abandon du gardien. Il avait enfin avoué sa défaite, maintenant, il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de remords ou d'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il aurait le temps pour les regrets plus tard. Pour l'instant, on ne lisait dans ses yeux qu'un désir ardent.

Il était plus difficile pour Mike de deviner les émotions de Vincent à travers ses yeux blancs. Il lui semblait apercevoir une lueur d'envie, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Son regard pénétrant restait très mystérieux.

Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Surtout que Purple Guy retira bientôt le boxer du garde de nuit.

\- Euh, Vincent, tu es sûr que...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikey, chuchota l'homme violet.

\- Mais... Je... Je pense qu'on ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça...

Bon, Mike avait exprimé ses inquiétudes. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Vincent ne l'écoute pas et continue sur sa lancée.

Evidemment, c'est ce qui se passa.

La bouche du tueur alla se poser sur le sexe du gardien, qui retint un gémissement. Sa langue passait et repassait lentement sur son membre, mettant le jeune homme au supplice. Il se débattait un peu, mais c'était plutôt une **sorte** de trépignement de plaisir. Ses joues étaient en feu, il transpirait et haletait. Purple Guy ne lui laissait aucun répit, léchant avidement son sexe.

Les animatroniques, de leur côté, étaient toujours aussi déçus ne pas avoir pu attaquer le garde de nuit.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrés quand-même ?! s'énerva Chica.

\- T'aurais aimé qu'on vienne te déranger quand t'es avec Foxy ? grogna Bonnie.

Alors que le renard-pirate se jetait sur le lapin pour essayer de l'étrangler, la poule au cupcake se tourna vers Freddy.

\- Tu es le chef, toi ! Pourquoi tu ne les a pas attaqués ?

\- En principe, il n'y en avait qu'un répondit l'ours chanteur, gêné. Ça m'a fait perdre mes moyens, c'est tout. Et puis, excuse-moi mais, Bonnie a raison... Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il en voyant Chica serrer les poings.

\- Vince... murmurait Mike. Oh, Vince...

\- Bonnie, je vais te tuer ! grondait Foxy. Je te promets, je vais te tuer !

Les lèvres de Vincent quittèrent le membre du garde de nuit pour embrasser à nouveau son torse. Et pendant ce temps là, le renard pirate tentait d'atteindre le lapin joueur de basse avec son crochet.

Chica et Freddy regardait les deux animatroiques se battre avec intérêt. Mike ne retenait plus ses petits gémissements de jouissance.

\- Tu miserais sur qui, toi ? demanda l'ours en jetant un œil à son amie.

\- Foxy a bénéficié de l'effet de surprise et il a un crochet, mais Bonnie à une basse... Alors ils sont à forces égales.

Vincent commença à retirer son pantalon, sous le regard de Mike. Celui-ci commençait à être vraiment intéressé par la tournure que prenait la situation. Purple Guy commença à frotter doucement son membre contre celui du gardien, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

\- V... Vince... souffla Mike.

\- Mikey... murmura Vincent. Mikey...

Le seul morceau de tissu qui les séparait tomba bientôt à terre.

Brusquement, le gardien se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait plus la délicieuse torture que lui faisait subir l'homme violet, non, loin de là. C'était juste, que brusquement... Il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la situation. D'abord, il n'était pas gay (enfin, le croyait-il), ensuite, si il devait coucher avec un homme, ce ne serait certainement pas un mec tueur d'enfants psychopathe.

Et puis, merde, quoi ! Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, Vincent s'était purement et simplement jeté sur lui ! Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas défendu et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se délivrer, mais... comment ne pas gémir sous les doigts experts de Purple Guy ? Il ne le faisait pas exprès, vraiment !

L'homme violet semblait avoir perçu le brusque malaise du garde de nuit et arrêta ses lents vas et viens.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mikey ?

Etonné du ton doux et réconfortant du tueur (et surtout qu'il s'intéresse à lui), Mike ne sur que répondre. Il ne pouvait quand même lui demander d'arrêter ! D'abord, il adorait ça, et Vincent le savait. Ensuite, il n'accepterait pas de toute façon.

\- Non, souffla donc le gardien en regardant Purple Guy droit dans ses yeux blancs. Tout va bien.

Et pendant ce temps là...

\- Stop ! s'exclama Chica en se précipitant sur les deux animatroniques. C'est bon, on a compris que vous étiez forts !

Le crochet de Foxy était à quelques centimètres de l'œil de Bonnie et le lapin s'apprêtait à frapper le renard à la tête avec sa basse. En entendant leur amie crier, ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de se battre.

\- De vrais gamins, grogna Freddy en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement les gars, vous avez pas l'impression d'être ridicule ?

\- Qu'il retire ce qu'il a dit sur Chica et moi, gronda le pirate en jetant un regard hargneux à son voisin.

\- Tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble, ça saute aux yeux ! répliqua le musicien.

\- La ferme, Bonnie ! grogna la poule en faisant un geste grossier au lapin.

Purple Guy embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Mike et sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne. Ses mains caressaient chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

Le gardien, lui, n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sentiment de gêne. Certes, Vincent était fascinant, attirant même. Mais, bordel de merde, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi appréciait-il autant ses caresses, ses coups de langue, ses baiss ? Pourquoi finissait-il par apprécier le surnom idiot qu'il lui avait donné ?

La réponse se trouvait sûrement quelque part, perdue dans les yeux blancs sans fond de Purple Guy. Ces yeux qui restaient une totale énigme.

Vincent continuait de frotter son entrejambe à celle de Mike, arrachant un gémissement à ce dernier.

\- Il est 5 AM, Mikey... La nuit est bientôt finie, et nôtres tint jeu avec...

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, il mordit un téton du jeune homme, qui retint à grand peine un petit cri.

\- Freddy, pourquoi on ne retourne pas les voir ? demanda Foxy.

L'ours lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- C'est trop tard. Il ne leur reste plus qu'une heure. En plus, je crois qu'ils sont toujours aussi occupés.

L'animatronique se tourna vers Chica et Bonnie. La poule avait attrapé le lapin par les oreilles et allait le frapper.

\- Arrêtez, sérieusement. Il a presque passé la nuit, on va dre que c'était un acte de bnté de notre part.

Les yeux de Freddy s'assombrirent tout à coup jusqu'à devenir deux orbites noirs, éclairés par des pupilles blanches. Il adressa un sourire de dents métalliques à ses compagnons et gronda:

\- Mais la prochaine fois, nous seront sans pitié...

 **Alleeeez, chapitre 6 terminé !**

 **Il aura mis du temps à sortir, mais voilà, vous l'avez !**

 **Et vous avez intérêt à être heureux.**

 **Enfin, voilà, le chapitre 7 arrivera quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire.**

 **Ha ha ha ! Excusez-moi, c'était de l'ironie, il sortira**

 **quand j'aurai pas la flemme et une folle envie de me mettre à**

 **bosser, c'est à dire dans longtemps.**

 **Allez, salut !**


	7. Chapitre 7: La journée de repos (1)

**Bla bla bla, bonjour les gens, bla bla...**

 **Excusez-moi, mais mes intros sont toujours un peu pareil. Je commence**

 **par un truc genre "Yop les gens !", et j'enchaîne en rappelant le titre de la fic,**

 **le chapitre, les persos... Non non, je vous prend pas pour des cons, promis !**

 **Mais sinon, j'aurai aucun contenu à mettre au début, alors...**

 **Est-ce que je devrais changer ça ? Peut-être que mes fanfics deviennent**

 **chiantes à cause des intros...**

 **NON ! C'est un blague, les gens, rien ne changera, que ça vous plaise ou non !**

 **Et, encore un fois, c'est parti !**

* * *

Chapitre 7: La journée de "repos"

Mike ouvrit un œil. Il était affalé sur la chaise, totalement seul. Il se redressa un peu, surpris. Sur le bureau, la tablette indiquait 6 AM.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il. Oh, j'ai réussi.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Vincent. L'homme violet semblait avoir disparu. Pendant une demi-seconde, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Et puis, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement, omis sa chemise, ouverte. Donc, tout ça s'était bien passé. Il se massa le crâne en grognant. Il avait très mal à la tête. Il commença à regarder autour de lui. Le bureau était un peu poussé, témoignant de la présence de Purple Guy pendant la nuit. La tablette, en plus d'indiquer l'heure, montrait les trois animatroniques, debout, sur scène.

En commençant à sa rhabiller, Mike se mit à songer aux évènements de cette nuit. Il arrêta immédiatement, trop dégoûté pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Bordel, il avait été complètement drogué ou quoi ? Normalement, le gardien n'aurait jamais accepté de s'abandonner à Vincent, encore moins de l'encourager dans son petit jeu !

Il grognait encore quand il sortit du bureau. Le jour, le long couloir par lequel Foxy, Freddy et Bonnie avait tenté de l'attaquer était beaucoup moins inquiétant. Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, un employé ouvrait le rideau de fer. Il le salua d'un signe de tête, mais sans plus. Il n'était pas du genre à sympathiser avec les gens qui le laissaient seul avec des animatroniques tueurs et un psychopathe.

Il avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu de la pizzeria. Un peu de calme lui ferait le plus grand bien, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de passer la journée chez lui. Évidemment, il devrait être de retour avant la nuit, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste quitter au plus vite cet endroit maudit, même pour une journée. Alors il sortit. Sa moto était toujours garée là, devant le restaurant. Miraculeusement, il n'avait pas de contravention.

Il enfourcha son véhicule, mit son casque et actionna le moteur. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir à rouler à toute vitesse sans tenir compte des passants effrayés sur son passage.

Oh, il n'habitait pas très loin, à peu près cinq minutes en moto. Mais bon sang, ces cinq minutes lui semblèrent être les plus belles de sa vie !

Même l'immeuble lui sembla accueillant. C'était un bâtiment simple, trop simple, même. Gris, avec des fenêtres et des balcons. Un hall d'entrée négligé, un ascenseur impraticable... Mais même le petit trois-pièces miteux de Mike ne parvint pas à lui ôter sa bonne humeur. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'animatroniques, pas de tueur d'enfants et pas de batterie à gérer. Ici, il était chez lui.

Il avait garé sa moto dans le parking devant l'immeuble. Quand la clé avait tourné dans la serrure de son appartement, il avait éprouvé un sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Il se sentait tellement bien loin de cette pizzeria maudite ! Par sécurité, il ferma sa porte à clé. Il n'était pas parano, il était juste prudent. Vincent était bien capable de le suivre jusqu'ici. Même si il en était capable, il ne défoncerait pas la porte pour entrer, de peur d'alerter les autres habitants. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ce n'est qu'au contact du matelas moelleux qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures ces deux derniers jours et il était vraiment épuisé. Un demi-sourire traversa son visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer, dans un endroit familier et normal. Il ferma lentement les paupières. Il était enfin chez lui.

 _Mike se trouvait dans la salle à manger du restaurant. Un peu surpris de ce qu'il faisait ici, il regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, la nuit était tombée depuis peu. La pizzeria était totalement vide. Même les animatroniques avaient disparu. Il voulut bouger, mais il était comme soudé au sol._

 _Il entendit alors un cri. Un cri d'enfant. Un hurlement de désespoir et de terreur poussé par un enfant à l'agonie. Le gardien aurait aimé venir en aide à ce pauvre gosse, mais il était incapable de bouger un orteil._

 _Et puis..._

 _Une lumière. Venant du couloir qui menait au bureau. Une lumière très vive. Mike plissa les yeux. D'autres cris suivirent le premier._

 _Du feu. La source de la lumière, c'était du feu. Qui allait engloutir le restaurant. Le garde de nuit voulut s'enfuir, mais il oublia qu'il était immobilisé. Le feu gagnait du terrain et commença à brûler la salle à manger tandis que les cris d'enfants redoublaient._

 _Au milieu de l'incendie, il y avait une silhouette._

 _Qui se rapprochait de Mike._

 _Un grand sourire._

 _Et des mots, prononcés d'une voix douce et inquiétante._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper... Tu ne peux pas les sauver..._

Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Son esprit embrouillé lui fit savoir qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre. Et qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- PUTAIN ! Vincent, merde, casse-toi !

Le corps de Purple Guy surplombait le sien. Les bras du psychopathe étaient de chaque côté de son corps et un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Mikey.

\- Bordel, co... comment t'es entré ?!

Vincent ne répondit pas et montra d'un signe de tête la seule fenêtre de l'appartement. Elle était entrouverte.

\- Oh, merde... grogna le gardien en fermant les yeux. Bon, tu veux quoi ?

\- La même chose que d'habitude.

\- Qu... QUOI ?! Non, barre-toi !

Mike tenta de se dégager, mais les jambes de Purple Guy bloquaient les siennes. Il sentit les lèvres du tueur s'appuyer brusquement contre les siennes et il se débattit. Non, là, Vincent allait trop loin ! Il s'infiltrait chez lui sans aucun problème et... est-ce qu'il l'avait regardé dormir ?! Qui sait ce qu'il avait pu lui faire... Il donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Vincent, mais celui-ci encaissa le choc sans rien dire.

\- Dégage, Vince !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me donner ce surnom, murmura Purple Guy contre ses lèvres. Je m'y suis attaché, maintenant.

Il commença à défaire la chemise du gardien, qui renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il n'aurait donc jamais la paix ? Si le psychopathe s'incrustait jusque dans son espace personnel, il n'aurait pas un instant de répit. De tendres baisers commencèrent à parcourir son torse et Mike frissonna, priant pour que Vincent ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Hélas, rien ne semblait lui échapper.

Le tueur enleva à son tour sa propre chemise. Le gardien était bien décidé à rester indifférent aux avances du psychopathe, même si il en mourait d'envie. Il gémit lorsque la langue de Purple Guy suivit les veines de sa gorge et parvint à faire passer ça pour un grognement de protestation.

Mais quand l'entrejambe de Vincent vint frotter contre la sienne, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il s'agita, essayant de donner un coup de pied à l'homme violet. Celui-ci maintenait ses jambes bloquées et s'amusait de la détresse du garde de nuit.

\- Gnn... Arrête, sérieusement !...

Les dents du tueur titillèrent un de ses boutons de chair et Mike sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Bordel de merde ! Il était chez lui, dans sa chambre ! Il était censé avoir droit à un peu de calme d'intimité, non ? Eeeet, apparemment non. Ou du moins, Purple Guy ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il agissait exactement comme s'il était chez lui, bien tranquillement. Mais non, bordel de merde ! Son appartement n'était pas ouvert à tout le monde.

Et bien, il pouvait dire adieu à sa petite journée de repos. Il devait également abandonné sa sortie au ciné qu'il avait planifié. Enfin, c'était la vie. Et la sienne était vachement pourrie.

La poitrine de Vincent se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, montrant son excitation croissante. L'homme violet semblait plus impatient que jamais de jouer avec sa victime favorite. Mike était beaucoup moins enthousiaste que son tortionnaire.

Le gardien détestait la torture (comme tout le monde je pense), sous toutes ses formes. Mais il devait reconnaître que celle-là était beaucoup moins désagréable que de se faire écarteler, par exemple. Oh oui, beaucoup moins terrible.

Et en même temps, le jeune homme aurait préféré se trouver partout ailleurs que dans les bras de Vincent. D'ailleurs, le garde de nuit se demandait toujours pourquoi Purple Guy se trouvait si doux avec lui. En dehors de leur première rencontre où il l'avait, si je puis dire, littéralement défoncé, l'homme violet ne lui avait jamais fait de mal (enfin, question de point de vue).

Mike gronda quand il sentit les mains de Vincent descendre vers son entrejambe. Il n'allait pas aller plus loin, quand-même ? Il l'avait immobilisé sur le lit, ok, mais qu'il s'arrête là ! Il allait recommencer ce qu'il avait entrepris la nuit dernière ? Non, il n'allait pas faire ça... Si ?

Et oui. Le gardien entendit le "zip" caractéristique de la braguette qu'on fait glisser vers le bas. Le visage de Purple Guy était toujours au niveau du sien, mais ses mains s'activaient beaucoup vers ses parties intimes.

* * *

 **Et vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre !**

 **Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je sais, c'est un coup de pute que je vous**

 **fais là. Mais, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'adore vous faire des trucs comme ça, putain !**

 **Donc vous aurez bientôt le prochain chapitre. Mais pas**

 **maintenant, parce-que je vous déteste.**

 **Tchao !**


	8. Chapitre 8: La journée de repos (2)

**Salut les gens.**

 **Je suis triste, vous savez. La fin de l'histoire approche.**

 **Bientôt, cette fic sera terminée. Je sais, c'est horrible, mais c'est la**

 **vie. Et il y a quelque chose de plus terrible encore...**

 **C'est que vous y avez cru !**

 **Je suis pas prête d'arrêter, croyez-moi ! Les chapitres sortiront, encore**

 **et encore, mon clavier est chaud-bouillant !**

 **Chapitre 8, tout le monde !**

* * *

Chapitre 8: La journée de congé (partie 2)

\- Non mais, Vince, sans déconner... Barre toi !

La langue de Vincent parcourait maintenant son ventre et Mike commençait à transpirer. Il avait l'impression que la chaleur dans la pièce avait brusquement monté, et il ne se félicitait pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il savait que son corps réagissait ainsi contre sa volonté, c'était... naturel. Ouais, c'était ça... C'était naturel qu'il frissonne quand les lèvres de Purple Guy jouaient avec son corps...

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par les mains de Vincent qui se mirent à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Bordel de merde, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi lui, et pas une autre victime innocente ? Il aurait aimé lui poser la question, mais il savait ce qui se passerait alors. Ou Purple Guy ne répondrait pas, ou il murmurerait un "Parce-que tu me plais, Mikey...", puis il continuerait son petit manège. Cette question était donc inutile. Mais une autre brûlait les lèvres de Mike. Il n'osait pas la poser, craignant de provoquer la colère de l'homme violet.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs de plus en plus pressant. Une de ses mains continuait de caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse tandis que l'autre pinçait gentiment un de ses tétons. Sa langue passait et repassait sur son bas-ventre, provoquant les soubresauts du gardien. Vincent semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler pour ne pas faire de mal au garde de nuit. Une lueur de désir brillait dans ses yeux blancs insondables et effrayait un peu Mike. Il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi, mais quelque chose le fascinait, l'attirait même, dans les yeux de Purple Guy. Et cette même chose le terrifiait. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'ait pas de pupilles, et qu'on ne puisse rien voir dans son regard à part de la froideur.

La main qui caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse se dirigea vers son entrejambe, arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise au gardien. Il ne se débattit pas, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, mais il lança un coup d'œil à Vincent, qui sourit, comme pour dire "Ne t'inquiète pas". Sa main commença à frotter doucement un endroit intime de son anatomie, faisant grogner Mike qui se tortilla un peu, mal à l'aise.

\- Vince, gronda-t-il. Tu devrais arrêter, non ? Je... te rappelle que c'est chez moi ici...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, Mikey ? souffla le tueur en léchant les lèvres du gardien. Ici ou ailleurs, tant qu'il y a un endroit confortable et tranquille, ça me va très bien...

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, il appuya gentiment contre ses parties intimes et Mike se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Plus que jamais, il ne devait pas montrer à Purple Guy qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à participer à ce petit jeu. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait fait que ça pendant la nuit, mais... Il... Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même à ce moment là ! "Quelle excuse bidon" pensa-t-il en sentant la main habile caresser de manière un peu trop poussée son entrejambe.

Il s'était cambré sans même s'en rendre compte. Les attouchements de Vincent devenaient de plus en plus gênants, et Mike voulait vraiment partir. Quoi que...

Non ! Bordel, il n'allait quand même pas recommencer, avec ce... ce fantasme débile ! Il n'aimait pas Purple Guy, et c'est tout ! Il... Il n'avait aucune envie que l'homme violet continue ce qu'il avait commencé... Enfin, c'est ce que lui assurait la partie rationnelle de son cerveau. Une autre partie lui hurlait de saisir Vincent par la taille, de l'embrasser, d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux...

Et merde.

La main de Purple Guy s'était introduite dans son pantalon et caressait son sexe à travers son boxer. Mike devait réagir, faire quelque chose... Mais en même temps, c'était si bon, et il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter le désir de l'homme violet, qui laissait innocemment courir ses doigts sur son caleçon.

Alors bon... Il n'avait aucune raison valable d'essayer de se débarrasser de lui. Donc... Il allait rester comme ça, à attendre patiemment que Vincent ai terminé.

\- Ton corps et si sensible, Mikey, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Il suffit que j'appuie un tout petit peu ici... (Purple Guy pressa gentiment sa main contre le sexe de Mike, qui se cambra brusquement) Et tu te trahis tout seul...

Le gardien aurait aimé lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un faible grognement de protestation. Il détestait quand Vincent faisait ça, quand il lui montrait qu'il pouvait deviner ses émotions rien qu'en lisant dans ses yeux ou en caressant certaines parties de son anatomie.

\- AH ! s'exclama le jeune homme en sentant les doigts de l'homme violet s'enrouler autour de sa virilité. V... Vince, bordel de merde !

Purple Guy le fixait avec un air provocateur, comme pour le mettre au défi de le repousser. Sa main était désormais dans le boxer de Mike, qui transpirait. Ok, il devait l'admettre, il... aimait ça.

Jusque là, rien de nouveau. Il avait déjà éprouvé ça la nuit dernière, la différence, c'était que, maintenant, le gardien en voulait plus.

Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas demander à Vincent d'aller plus loin ! Il... Il avait quand-même un minimum de fierté et d'orgueil... En plus, s'il le faisait, l'homme violet le lui rappellerait toute sa vie. Mais bon, au point où il en était... Mais mieux valait-il attendre encore un peu avant de... Enfin, vous m'avez comprise.

Il étouffa à grand peine un gémissement de plaisir quand la main de Purple Guy se mit à faire de lents vas et viens. Le tueur avait repéré sa tentative de masquer sa petite plainte et lui fit un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il allait lui faire. Mike aurait aimé lui faire un doigt d'honneur ou quelconque autre geste vulgaire, mais il craignait la réaction de Vincent. Il pouvait tout aussi bien éclater de rire et recommencer à l'embrasser comme il pouvait lui briser la nuque d'un simple mouvement. Donc il ne fit rien.

Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps. Purple Guy, remarquant l'obstination du gardien à rester de marbre face à ses caresses, l'embrassa avec passion. Mike, surpris par ce baiser, glapit de surprise et, sur le coup, tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme violet. Celui-ci, profita de cet instant de détresse pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme se débattit et poussa des grognements étouffés par l'étreinte buccale. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, les deux hommes se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un petit moment. Puis Vincent sourit et souffla sur ses lèvres. Mike frissonna un peu. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il mourrait d'envie que Purple Guy cesse de le faire languir. Mais apparemment, le tueur avait décidé de faire traîner les événements en longueur, jusqu'à ce que le gardien le supplie.

Mais ça, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Même complètement défoncé à la poudre lunaire (j'adore cette expression), il ne supplierait jamais Vincent d'assouvir son désir, aussi brûlant soit-il. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait afin de se rassurer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mît quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'il était désormais totalement nu et... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment menotté au lit ?!

\- Hé, Vincent ! s'exclama-t-il d'une petite voix indignée. Détache-moi, putain !

\- Tss tss tss... murmura le tueur en guise de réponse. Pourquoi être si vulgaire, Mikey ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'échappes, c'est tout. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais.

\- Ah, grogna le gardien d'une voix ironique. Oui, je vois très bien. Je suis à la fois un divertissement et un bon moyen de tester ta supérioté, c'est ça ?

Purple Guy pencha brusquement son visage vers le sien et lécha son menton. Mike gronda, mais regretta un peu ses paroles. Et il allait sans doute les regretter encore plus dans quelques minutes. Mais ça dépendait uniquement de l'humeur de Vincent.

\- C'est vrai, tu es très divertissant, je m'amuse beaucoup avec toi... Mais tu es bien plus que ça, ajouta-t'il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Surpris par la dernière phrase du psychopathe, le gardien décida de jouer le jeu et répondit au baiser de Vincent. Celui-ci, heureux que le jeune homme accepte enfin de se laisser aller, recomença à le masturber.

Mike était complètement déboussolé. Il s'était promis de rester indifférent aux appels de Purple Guy. Mais apparemment, l'homme violet était plus fort que lui dans tous les domaines. Il avait réussi à le faire céder, et voilà que le gardien enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille de son bourreau ! Il avait un problème. Non, en fait il en avait plein. Et dans quelques heures, il regretterait amèrement ce qu'il avait fait, et se maudirait d'avoir encouragé Vincent. Mais ces quelques heures lui semblaient si loin... Il ne devait se concentrer que sur le présent, que sur les mains un peu trop aventureuses de Purple Guy, que sur ses lèvres si douces.

Et ça, bizarrement, il en était parfaitement capable.

\- Vince, gémit-il, (il avait recommencé à l'appeler par son surnom) Vince... S'il te plaît, enlève-moi ces saloperies de menottes...

L'homme violet le fixa pendant dix secondes sans se départir de son habituel sourire en coin. Puis il chuchota au creux de son oreille :

\- Mikey, si je te détache, tu vas te débattre et essayer de t'enfuir, j'ai raison ?

\- N... Non, je te promets que non...

\- Soit, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Alors tu devras faire tout ce que je te dirai. En gros... (un sourire malfaisant éclaira son visage) Tu m'appartiendras.

Là, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû le faire. Mais le métal glacé frottait contre ses poignets et le faisait souffrir. Alors il souffla un faible "Oui".

Il sentit une clé tourner dans les menottes, et se sentit soulagé, pendant un centième de seconde. L'instant d'après, il venait de se rendre compte que ce petit "clic" qui avait sonné comme un son de délivrance marquait en fait le vrai début de sa captivité.

* * *

 **Mue suis comme Vince : j'adore faire traîner**

 **les choses. Oui, je suis sadique. Vous voulez la suite ?**

 **Bien sûr que non.**

 **Je la fais quand-même, tant-pis pour vous.**

 **Bye les gens !**


	9. Chapitre 9: La journée de repos (3)

**Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses les gens.**

 **Du lemon, vous allez en avoir. Du vrai lemon, cette fois. Du**

 **vrai de vrai, de la véritable baise.**

 **Soyez prêts, compatriotes.**

 **Je vous laisse le temps de fermer vos volets et d'attraper**

 **vos mouchoirs.**

* * *

Mike se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter d'être le jouet de Vincent. Celui-ci n'allait certainement pas se montrer doux et aimant. Un rictus cruel avait traversé son visage quand le jeune homme avait signé sa perte. Il en était désormais sûr : si Purple Guy ne s'était pas montré trop... disons, entreprenant, il était certain que c'était terminé. La récréation était finie, il était temps d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Et toutes les choses que Vincent allait lui faire, Mike les voyait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu sembles perturbé, Mikey, dit la voix sensuelle du tueur cotre son oreille. Tu devrais peut-être... te détende un peu...

\- Vince, je crois pas que c'était une très bonne... NGH ! Aaaah, Vince, bordel !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Purple Guy l'avait par surprise. Mais cette fois, bon Dieu... Quelque chose avait changé. La bouche qu'il avait posé sur le sexe du jeune homme était plus avide, plus pressante. Avec un sourire sadique, il souffla doucement sur l'érection naissante du gardien, qui rougit de se voir bander. Le souffle du tueur provoqua des frissons dans tout son corps, et il se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'un filet de sang commença à couler de sa bouche.

\- Nn... Aaah, a... Vince... Nhhh...

Des sons incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche, mais tous témoignaient d'un plaisir intense. Vincent s'amusait beaucoup de ces petits gémissements et trouva très drôle de continuer à souffler sadiquement sur le sexe gonflé de Mike. Il posa furtivement le bout de sa langue sur l'objet de son désir et la retira aussitôt, appréciant le gémissement de frustration du gardien, qui commençait à doute ses capacités à résister à Purple Guy. Il voulait que l'homme violet aille plus loin. Mais il refusait de s l'admettre.

\- Et toi qui voulais que j'arrête, susurra Vincent en constatant que le sexe de Mike était dressé. Tu n'attendais que ça, en fait. Tu es pressé, Mikey ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et agrippa les draps. Il s'était cambré dès que la bouche du tueur avait effleuré sa partie intime, et il poussait désormais des grognements à chaque fois qu'il faisait passer ses lèvres sur son sexe et les retiraient immédiatement.

N'y tenant plus, le gardien fourragea dans les cheveux violets de Purple Guy, faisant tomber sa casquette. Le tueur, content du résultat obtenu de sa petite torture, passa sa langue sur la verge de Mike avec gourmandise. Le jeune homme gémissait maintenant sans retenue, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Seul comptait Vincent. Lui, et rien d'autre.

Il avait d'ailleurs prit en bouche le sexe du gardien et posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Le dominé était rouge pivoine, mais trouvait ce genre de traitement particulièrement agréable. Il se tortillait sous les caresses buccales du tueur sur sa partie intime, grognant quand la bouche de l'homme violet s'éloignait même un tout petit peu de sa verge.

\- AAAH ! Putain, Vince !...

Purple Guy passait gentiment ses dents sur le sexe tendu de Mike qui, surpris, avait involontairement griffé sa nuque. Un trait rouge apparu, coulant sur ses épaules puis dans sa gorge. N'y prêtant aucune attention, Vincent continua son activité, se réjouissant des glapissements incontrôlés de sa victime.

\- V... Vincent, haleta le gardien, je... j...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un liquide blanc se répandit sur les draps, sur le ventre de Mike et dans la bouche du tueur, qui ne sembla absolument pas surpris, ni en colère de se retrouver dans cette situation délicate.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, Vince... Eeeeeh, mais tu fais quoi ?!

Purple Guy léchait avec avidité le sperme sur le sexe et le ventre du gardien, qui rougit encore plus (si c'était possible). Puis la langue de Vincent remonta sur son torse, puis dans son cou. Mike était pétrifié et regardait avec inquiétude la bouche du tueur qui apposait des suçons dans sa gorge.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Le jeune homme se laissait faire, grognant quand Purple Guy mordillait sa peau fine ; et son attention fut captée par le filet de sang sur le cou de Vincent. Il était étrangement attirant, captivant, même. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et c'est presque malgré lui qu'il se pencha en avant.

Un peu étonné par la tournure des évènements, le tueur se laissa docilement mettre sur le dos, intéressé par ce qui allait suivre. Mike était passé de dominé à dominant en quelques secondes et, quand Vincent fut totalement allongé, la tête vers le bord du lit, il se mit à donner de doux coups de langue sur la griffure qu'il lui avait faite lui-même. Purple Guy, agréablement surpris, caressa gentiment les cheveux bruns du gardien, qui était impressionné de sa propre audace.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, Mike au dessus de Vincent, léchant et embrassant ses lèvres et son cou. Il éprouvait une délicieuse sensation de puissance (après tout, il dominait un putain de psychopathe), et ses baisers se firent plus appuyés. Il oubliait totalement à qui il avait affaire. Oublié, le meurtrier d'enfants, il n'y avait que Vincent. Il n'y avait plus de passé, plus de futur, juste le présent. Puis, avec douceur mais fermeté, le tueur prit le gardien par les épaules et le renversa sur le dos.

Mike grogna de déception. Il aurait préféré rester dominant un petit moment encore, mais Purple Guy n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

\- JE mène la danse, Mikey, chuchota-t-il. Contente-toi d'apprécier.

Mais le gardien, oubliant toute prudence, tenta d'inverser à nouveau les rôles et parvint à faire rouler Vincent sur le côté, puis se glissa sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, aujourd'hui, dit le tueur avec un sourire amusé. J'aime ça.

Une seconde plus tard, Mike se retrouvait sur le dos. Il ne savait pas comment Purple Guy avait fait pour faire ça si vite, mais l'homme violet le fixait désormais avec un désir ardent.

Rendu haletant par la lutte pour la place de dominant des ébats, le gardien sentit une langue chaude et humide lécher son oreille, puis ses lèvres.

\- Je te veux, Mikey, murmura une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle tout près de lui.

Le jeune homme fit alors quelque chose d'étonnant. Vincent s'était assis sur son torse, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. D'un geste timide, Mike posa ses mains sur les hanches du psychopathe, prêt à les enlever à tout moment ; mais les mains de Purple Guy se posèrent sur les siennes en un geste rassurant.

Le gardien, qui transpirait comme jamais, regarda le visage de son bourreau, ses traits fins, ses lèvres si appétissantes, ses yeux d'une blancheur sans fond.

Puis il posa doucement le bout de sa langue sur le sexe de Vincent.

Pour le coup, c'était lui qui était surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, et regardait avec étonnement Mike, qui léchait timidement sa verge rendue dure par l'excitation.

\- Eh bah Mikey, dit-il, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, mais... Haaan !

Sa phrase avait été interrompue par un gémissement de plaisir, sorti cette fois de sa propre gorge. Le gardien en semblait très étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un psychopathe puisse être en extase. Pourtant, c'était bien la même expression qu'il avait dans les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt qui brillait maintenant dans le regard de Purple Guy.

La même expression qui semblait vouloir dire "Je veux que ça ne s'arrête jamais, je veux que tu continues ça pour toujours".

Pourtant, Mike arrêta assez vite. En fait non, disons plutôt que c'est Vincent qui l'arrêta. L'homme violet avait bien remarqué le profond malaise chez le gardien, et, même si ce n'était ABSOLUMENT pas son genre, il eut pitié de lui.

Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'écarta (à regrets) de son sexe. Mike, très surpris, leva les yeux vers lui, et ne vit rien de plus que d'habitude dans ses yeux blancs.

\- Vince, pourquoi...

Purple Guy le fit taire en l'embrassant. Décontenancé par la douceur et le volupté de ce baiser, le gardien répondit néanmoins en enlaçant sa langue avec la sienne.

Vincent s'allongea sur le corps de Mike et commença à donner des petits coups secs de bassin, faisant frotter sa partie intime contre celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci produit un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement de protestation et le cri de plaisir, son qui fut étouffé par la langue de Purple Guy enroulée autour de la sienne.

Les coups de reins de Vincent s'accélérèrent et se firent plus profonds. Leurs sexes se frottaient, s'entre-choquaient, se collaient l'un à l'autre, puis se séparaient et recommençaient. Mike avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou, fou de désir envers l'homme violet qui, ne l'oublions pas, l'avait frappé lors de leur première rencontre. Une sorte d'évolution du syndrome de Stockholme.

\- Hhh... V... Vince... Hhhhh, je... Nhhhh !

Une rencontre assez brutale de leurs deux sexes avait provoqué une décharge électrique dans la partie intime du gardien, qui s'était propagée dans tout en corps. Il voyait bien que Purple Guy serrait les dents pour ne pas crier aussi.

Bon Dieu, jamais Mike n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense. C'était comme si il était en feu, mais c'était tellement agréable. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait tant tenu à résister aux avances de Vincent. C'était idiot, car s'il avait su ce qu'il se passerait alors, il aurait cédé bien plus vite.

À bout de souffle, Purple Guy s'effondra sur son torse, aussi haletant que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Mike ne savait pas comment et pourquoi les yeux de Vincent étaient totalement blancs, tout comme pour la couleur pourpre de son corps. Mais après tout, il s'en foutait. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Absolument aucune.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, Mikey, haleta l'homme violet en adressant un sourire au garde de nuit. Je te promet que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi...

Oui, ça, le gardien en était certain. On était en début d'après-midi, et Purple Guy n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir.

Ils allaient sans doute rester ici, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mike allait passer un petit moment contre le torse violet de Vincent.

Puis il allait coucher avec lui, à nouveau.

On ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait.

* * *

 **Et bah voilà.**

 **Le lemon continue au prochain chapitre.**

 **Ça vous a plu ? J'espère.**

 **Perso, je me suis éclatée à écrire cette merde.**

 **Bye les gens !**


	10. Chapitre 10: La journée de repos (4)

**Yop les gens !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes**

 **prêts pour le chapitre 10 ! Souvenez-vous, au dernier chapitre,**

 **j'avais cédé au côté obscur de la force en vous donnant un vrai lemon.**

 **Et je vais continuer !**

 **Allez, c'est parti pour une partie de jambes en l'air**

 **comme on les aime !**

 **Yolo, mother fucker !**

* * *

Chapitre 10: La journée de repos (partie 4)

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, blotti dans les bras de Vincent, serré contre son torse finement musclé ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être quelques minutes, ou des heures. Mais Mike avait perdu la notion du temps depuis un bon moment déjà. Les doux baisers parsemés dans son cou lui donnaient l'impression de flotter dans une espèce de brouillard cotonneux et très confortable, et il aurait pu rester ici pendant des mois sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais Purple Guy n'était pas de cet avis. Certes, garder le jeune homme contre son corps était très agréable, tout comme entendre ses petits soupirs d'aise, mais il ne voulait pas passer la journée à ça. Il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec Mike, et le gardien le savait bien.

Aussi, il ne se débattit pas quand Vincent le fit doucement rouler sur le ventre. Bien qu'un peu inquiet, il se laissa docilement grimper sur le dos par l'homme violet, qui s'assit, les jambes des deux côtés de son corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, avec Purple Guy. Il pouvait aussi bien lui donner autant de plaisir que tout à l'heure, comme il pouvait brusquement lui trancher la gorge.

Il frémit quand deux mains se mirent à aller et venir sur sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant un sentiment de bien-être chez le jeune homme. Oh. Un massage. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Vincent avait dû remarquer qu'il était un peu stressé.

\- Détend-toi, Mikey, murmura Purple Guy. Laisse-toi aller.

Sous les mouvements répétés de ses mains expertes, Mike ne pût qu'obéir à l'homme violet et ferma les yeux. Hm. Ok, il était détendu. Sentir qu'il avait un psychopathe violet sur le dos (au sens propre du terme) qui le massait gentiment n'était, en principe, censé apaiser personne. Et pourtant, le gardien était visiblement le seul à provoquer le désir de protéger chez Vincent.

Car oui, Purple Guy éprouvait la sensation étrange de vouloir faire en sorte que rien n'arrive à Mike. Oui, de telles pensées dans le cerveau d'un tueur d'enfants qui avait frappé celui qu'il voulait désormais protéger lors de leur première rencontre, c'était bizarre. Mais l'homme violet avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'interroger sur tout ce qu'il y avait d'étrange chez lui. Il était comme il était, point final. De toute façon, tous ceux qui avaient essayé de "l'aider" étaient morts.

\- V... Vince ?

Purple Guy sortit de ses pensées et regarda le gardien. Il le fixait avec un air un peu inquiet, comme toujours.

\- Oui Mikey ? répondit Vincent d'une voix douce.

\- ...

L'homme violet voyait bien que Mike brûlait de lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il était également très troublé. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche et évita le regard de Purple Guy, le rouge aux joues. Le tueur se pencha vers lui pour embrasser son cou. Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper. Ses mains continuèrent leurs vas et viens sur sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que le corps du gardien se détende complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mike ?

Vincent avait fait exprès de l'appeler par son prénom. L'intéressé fuyait désespérément les yeux de Purple Guy. Puis il dit d'une voix tremblante:

\- J'aimerais que tu continues... Plus... Plus loin...

D'accord, l'homme violet ne s'attendait pas DU TOUT à ça. Il pensait que Mike allait lui demander d'arrêter, mais certainement pas de continuer, et de manière plus poussée en plus. Un quart de seconde, un éclair d'étonnement traversa le regard de Vincent. Le gardien cligna des yeux, surpris et étrangement rassuré. Il avait vu quelque chose dans la blancheur sans fond. Donc, Purple Guy était humain. On lit tout dans les yeux des humains, mais l'homme violet savait si bien contrôler ses émotions que Mike ne voyait, d'habitude, rien. Sauf pendant ce petit instant, vraiment minuscule.

Bien sûr, la seconde d'après, le regard de Vincent avait repris son vide habituel. Mais quand-même... Le gardien était rassuré.

Les mains de Purple Guy descendirent vers le bas de son dos. La respiration de Mike s'accéléra sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le tueur allait lui faire subir, mais... ça promettait d'être intéressant.

\- Haaaaaïe ! Putain, V... Vince !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mikey ? souffla la voix de Vincent tout près de lui. Tu voulais que j'aille plus loin, non ?

\- O... Oui, mais tu pourrais préve... Aïe !

Le doigt que Purple Guy avait glissé dans l'intimité du gardien le faisait grogner de douleur. Il grondait et se tortillait, bien que ça ne servît à rien. Vincent, de son autre main, caressa les cheveux bruns de Mike.

\- Shhhh... Calme-toi...

\- Je voudrais... bien t'y voir... haleta le jeune homme en se cambrant.

Putain, ça faisait mal ! Et pourtant, le garde de nuit aimait bien ça... C'était étrange. Il cria de douleur quand un deuxième doigt suivit le premier et commencèrent à faire des mouvements de ciseaux.

\- Vince, ça fait mal !

\- Je sais !

Quiconque serait passé dans le couloir de l'immeuble à ce moment là aurait entendu les cris et les gémissements de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Mais il n'y avait personne pour témoigner des ébats des deux hommes, et c'était mieux ainsi, croyez-moi. (Ben oui quoi, vous aimeriez vous faire choper en train de baiser ?)

Les doigts de Vincent se retirèrent de l'intimité de Mike, qui hésita entre le soulagement et la frustration. Ok, ça lui avait fait bien mal. Mais en même temps, ç'avait été vraiment délicieux.

\- Hé, Vince... Euh... Vince, qu'est-ce que tu f... Aaaah !

Le sexe de Purple Guy venait de brusquement pénétrer à l'intérieur du gardien, dont les gémissements étaient à nouveau emprunts de douleur.

L'homme violet laissa le temps à sa victime de s'habituer à cette toute nouvelle sensation. Mike haletait et avait agrippé les draps, couvert de sueur. Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts regardaient le vide avec une expression d'extase douloureuse. Difficile à expliquer. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir à chaque instant, de plaisir comme de souffrance.

Mais au fur et à mesure, il finit par se faire à cette situation quelque peu délicate. Ses muscles tendus à craquer se détendirent un tout petit peu, et il recommença à respirer à peu près normalement.

C'est le moment que choisit Vincent pour donner un petit coup de rein, qui fit sursauter Mike. Il... Il le sentait bouger à l'intérieur de lui... Oh, merde...

\- Vince !

\- Un problème, Mikey ?

\- Je... Haaaa... Bordel, tu m'écoutes ?

Un deuxième coup de bassin avait suivi le premier, plus violent cette fois. Le gardien semblait se consumer de l'intérieur. Il avait tellement chaud... Et cette sensation était si dérangeante, mais si agréable...

D'autres coups de boutoir vinrent après, faisant gémir Mike de douleur, puis de plaisir. Il sentait Vincent faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapides à l'intérieur de lui, et ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris.

Puis il se sentit soudain très vide, comme s'il était privé de quelque chose. Il comprit alors que Purple Guy s'était retiré de son intimité. L'homme violet le regardait de ses yeux blancs et semblait le narguer.

\- Vince, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il sentit les mains brûlantes du tueur caresser tranquillement son dos, son torse et d'autres parties plus intimes.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, Vince ?

\- Je préfère te faire attendre un petit peu, susurra Vincent contre son oreille. La patience, ce n'est pas ton fort, hein ?

\- Mais t'es sérieux ?!

Un horrible sentiment de manque s'insinua dans l'esprit (et le corps) du gardien. Il avait besoin de sentir à nouveau les coups de bassin se répercuter jusque dans son âme, sentir encore les délicieuses sensations pour lesquelles on est prêt à vendre son âme au diable lui-même.

Les mains de Purple Guy continuaient leurs lentes caresses, faisant frémir Mike mais pas de la même façon. C'était des frémissements d'impatience, de frustration et de colère. Putain, pourquoi il ne continuait pas ? De plus, il savait que Vincent prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Alors, bordel de merde, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'il s'arrête !

\- Vincent... S'il te plaît, Vince... Continue...

L'homme violet ne dit rien et continua de caresser le garde de nuit, qui s'agita et essaya de se libérer de son étreinte. Mais les bras de Purple Guy se resserrèrent sur son torse, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Calme-toi Mikey... Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, mais...

\- Tu es beaucoup trop impatient... murmura Vincent avec un peu d'énervement amusé dans la voix.

Il pénétra brusquement et violemment à l'intérieur du gardien, qui cria de surprise, de douleur et d'extase. Haletant, couvert de sueur, Mike se sentit durcir quand les doigts de Purple Guy s'enroulèrent autour de sa virilité.

\- Haaaannn... Vince !

Les coups de reins se firent plus en profondeur, plus rapides. Des grognements s'échappaient de la gorge de Vincent et se mêlaient à ceux du jeune homme. Encore une fois, c'était une sacrée chance que personne ne passe dans les couloirs.

\- Haaaaaaaa ! cria Mike alors que l'homme violet venait d'atteindre sa prostate.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, la respiration irrégulière. Un liquide blanc coulait sur leurs cuisses, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Le gardien venait de comprendre l'expression "être au septième ciel". Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Quant à Vincent, il regardait sa victime avec un petit sourire. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Mike se débattait, l'injuriait et faisait tout pour s'échapper. Maintenant, le garde de nuit était sous son corps, au bord du sommeil et le souffle court. Il caressa doucement les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, qui poussa un petit soupir d'aise.

\- Vincent... murmura-t-il. Vince, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sombra dans le sommeil, épuisé par les ébats.

Vincent sourit et embrassa le front de Mike.

\- Récupère, Mikey, chuchota-t-il en enroulant une mèche de cheveux brune autour de son doigt. Il te reste trois nuits...

Trois nuits... Ces deux mots se répercutèrent dans l'esprit désormais à peine conscient du garde de nuit, le faisant frissonner de frayeur.

Trois nuits. Trois nuits à passer en compagnie d'animatroniques tueurs et d'un psychopathe (avec qui il venait de baiser).

La vie de Mike Schmidt est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire (dans un monde rempli de drogue).

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Vous avez eu votre lemon, vous êtes contents ?**

 **Vous voulez le prochain chapitre ?**

 ** _\- Bah nan, connasse._**

 **Je croyais que les voix dans ma tête étaient parties... Oh, putain...**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 11 les gens !**

 **Tchao tout le monde !**


	11. Chapitre 11: La troisième nuit (1)

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **C'est le chapitre 11, et il arrive avec la troisième nuit !**

 **...**

 **Ben en fait je crois que c'est tout.**

 **Allez les gens ! C'est parti !**

 **Yiiiiiiiiiii !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La troisième nuit

Pour la première fois, Mike n'était pas trop inquiet en entrant dans le bureau. Il n'était pas rassuré du tout, mais était moins effrayé que d'habitude. On pouvait dire que c'était une bonne chose. Enfin, ça dépendait du point de vue. La troisième nuit était plus dure que les précédentes, et un peu de peur aiderait sans doute le gardien à être plus prudent.

Il prit place dans la chaise. L'once d'assurance qu'il avait en pénétrant dans la pièce s'effondra sitôt qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à la tablette. Freddy s'était barré. Tranquillement, sans aucun problème. Mike changea fébrilement de cam', dans l'espoir de voir l'ours chanteur.

\- Rââââh, mais bordel, saloperie, t'es où ? grommela le garde de nuit en collant presque son visage à l'écran de la tablette. Allez, montre-toi...

Foxy avait passé la tête par le rideau de la Pirate Cove. Son unique d'oeil semblait suivre la caméra du regard. Ses dents métalliques dépassaient de sa gueule et formaient un sourire inquiétant. Il avait l'air de se moquer de lui, comme s'il disait : "Eh, mec, tu vas crever cette nuit !"

Beaucoup moins rassuré que lorsqu'il était entré, Mike soupira et finit par trouver Freddy. L'animatronique avait mit son visage en plein devant la caméra, faisant naître un profond sentiment de malaise chez le jeune homme. Les grands yeux bleus de l'ours chanteur le fixait avec insistance, et, pour la première fois aussi, le gardien fut soulagé de voir Vincent arriver dans son bureau.

Il avait moins peur quand il était avec lui. Enfin, disons plutôt que quand il était là, il se rendait compte que les animatroniques n'étaient en fait pas vraiment dangereux... Mouais, bizarre de se sentir en sécurité quand on est enfermé avec un tueur d'enfants.

\- Salut Mikey, lança Purple Guy d'un ton léger. Tu es déjà dans la merde ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça, grogna Mike en changeant de cam' pour vérifier si Chica et Bonnie étaient toujours à leur place. Essaye de pas me déconcentrer, cette fois-ci. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir la dernière fois, mais c'était vraiment un miracle...

\- Mmmh... Je peux essayer... dit Vincent en s'approchant du garde de nuit.

Foxy avait quitté la Pirate Cove et avait l'air de lui faire des fucks. Putain, il avait vraiment besoin de repos... Ses quelques heures de sommeil dans l'après-midi lui semblaient bien lointaines maintenant.

\- Vince, je déconne pas, grogna le gardien en sentant le souffle de Purple Guy sur ses cheveux. Ma vie - et la tienne accessoirement - est en jeu.

Sans tenir compte de la mise en garde de Mike, le psychopathe caressa distraitement la poitrine du jeune homme, qui donna une petite tape sèche sur sa main.

\- Arrête je te dis...

Vincent gronda comme un fauve et mordilla l'oreille du gardien. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et observa attentivement Bonnie qui semblait avoir bougé. Le lapin avait presque imperceptiblement bougé un doigt sur sa basse ; mais dans cette atmosphère immobile, rien n'échappait à Mike.

Les lèvres de Purple Guy allaient et venaient tranquillement dans le cou du gardien, qui commençait à transpirer. Putain, on était même pas à la moitié de la nuit et l'homme violet s'excitait déjà beaucoup trop.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le jeune homme avait vraiment besoin de toute sa concentration. Mike ferma la porte de gauche. C'était pas là que les animatroniques avaient essayé de l'attaquer la dernière fois. Bon, cette fois-ci, Bonnie avait vraiment bougé. Il allait en venait tranquillement sur la scène, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Peut-être le réveil de Chica, ou il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les deux autres robots.

La poule ne mit pas longtemps à émerger du "sommeil". Elle releva la tête, ses yeux s'allumèrent et elle descendit de la scène en compagnie du lapin joueur de basse.

La main de Vincent caressa gentiment la cuisse du gardien, qui se crispa. Il lui gronda de partir. Purple Guy l'ignora (qui en est surpris ?). Se concentrer sur les animatroniques tueurs était déjà, de base, compliqué. Ben oui, si vous savez que vous pouvez mourir à chaque instant, il est difficile de rester calme et d'observer tranquillement les machines pouvant venir vous buter. Alors si en plus, vous vous faites harceler (presque sexuellement) par un psychopathe violet... Bref, rester fixé sur Bonnie, Chica, Foxy et Freddy en même temps que de se faire agréablement caresser et embrasser par Vincent était hardcore.

Soudainement, la main de Purple Guy se glissa dans le pantalon de Mike, qui se débattit.

\- Vince, putain ! Tu veux vraiment ma mort ou quoi ?!

\- Mmm... Plus vraiment, Mikey chuchota l'homme violet en embrassant la nuque du gardien.

Celui-ci s'attarda un instant sur le "plus" que le psychopathe avait dit avec nonchalance, qui laissait entendre que Vincent avait voulu le tuer. Ce n'était franchement pas étonnant et ce n'est pas ça qui surpris le jeune homme. C'était la phrase entière.

Il ne voulait plus le tuer ?

Il réfléchit. Donc, les pulsions meurtrières de Purple Guy avaient disparu. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Mike l'avait attendri ? Pff... C'était complètement absurde. Tant qu'on y était, pourquoi ne pas essayer de raisonner un lion affamé de ne pas croquer une pauvre gazelle blessée ? (Aaaaarrrrgh, métaphore...)

Et pendant qu'il méditait sur la phrase de Vincent, les baisers de l'homme violet se faisaient plus aventureux et ses mains débraguettaient son pantalon.

Le gardien fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit métallique. Il saisit aussitôt la tablette (qu'il avait reposée sur la table) et vit que Foxy se trouvait dans le couloir de gauche. Le renard pirate avait l'air de patienter gentiment que quelqu'un lui donne la permission d'attaquer. Mike remarqua aussi que sa batterie avait considérablement baissé. Il hésita. S'il ouvrait la porte, il y avait une chance sur deux que le robot se mette brusquement à courir pour entrer dans le bureau. S'il la gardait fermée, il ne passerait pas la nuit avec si peu de batterie.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il ouvrit la porte. Purple Guy ne tenait pas du tout compte de la panique qui avait saisi le gardien, et continuait de caresser son boxer, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'animatronique qui pouvait venir les tuer à tout moment.

Ses mains habiles se mirent à glisser avec une lenteur exagérée sur un endroit intime de Mike, qui était trop stressé pour réagir. Il changeait rapidement de cam', revenant toujours sur le couloir de gauche pour voir si Foxy avait bougé, et n'avait vraiment pas la tête à arrêter le tueur (pour son plus grand plaisir).

Il passa délicatement sa langue sur la gorge du gardien. Il avait passé une main sous son T-shirt et caressait son torse sensuellement. Le garde de nuit avait, sans même s'en rendre compte, commencé à emmêler distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux violets de Vincent. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la tablette, mais d'autres parties de son corps réagissaient aux appels corporels de Purple Guy. Les petits cheveux de sa nuque (ceux qui font mal si on les tire) s'étaient dressés, tout comme une autre partie de lui, plus intime celle-la.

Foxy avançait dans le couloir, l'air de rien. Mike savait qu'il pouvait décider de piquer un sprint à tout moment, et ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Maiiis, du coup, Freddy et les autres risquaient de se ramener.

Problèmes, problèmes, problèmes...

\- Vince, t'en penses quoi ? Je laisse ouvert ou... Nhhhhh ! Putain, Vince !

L'homme violet avait empoigné fermement le sexe en début d'érection du gardien, qui avait lâché la tablette sur le coup de la surprise. Il espérait de tout coeur que les animatroniques ne profitent pas de ce petit moment d'égarement pour s'incruster.

Mike essaya de repousser Vincent, qui n'en avait rien à foutre et continua son petit manège. Sa main fit des vas et viens sur le sexe tendu du garde de nuit, comme la veille, l'après-midi.

\- Vince, gronda le jeune homme, Vince, y a les robots qui vont rappliquer...

\- On s'en fout, Mikey, souffla Purple Guy en commençant à embrasser son torse. On s'en fout, tu leur as bien échappé la dernière fois...

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les lèvres de l'homme violet emprisonnèrent les siennes dans un baiser ardent. Il avait fait le tour de la chaise pour se retrouver face à lui (sans lâcher sa virilité) et sa langue s'enroulait désormais autour de celle de Mike de la manière la plus érotique qu'il soit. Le gardien se prit tout d'abord au jeu, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la cuisse de Vincent. Mais très vite, il se souvint de Foxy, au bout du couloir.

Rendu fort par la peur, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Purple Guy et bondit sur la tablette. Le renard pirate avait un peu avancé, et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, que le garde de nuit s'empressa de refermer, peu importe le niveau de la batterie.

Un peu frustré de s'être fait repousser par Mike, le psychopathe recommença à l'embrasser alors que sa victime protestait et se débattait.

\- Hmmf... V... Vince ! Laisse-moi, je dois surveiller les autres ! Ils peuvent arriver à tout moment !

Vincent le fit taire en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche, étouffant l'avertissement que le gardien s'apprêtait à lui lancer. Refusant de se résigner cette fois-ci, le jeune homme plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Purple Guy et tenta de le pousser sur la table. À sa grande surprise, le tueur ne se défendit pas et se laissa mettre sur le dos sans rien dire. Les jambes écartées, il avait son habituel petit demi-sourire.

Mike, étonné, prit la tablette mais continua de surveiller Vincent, qui le regardait comme si il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Brusquement, l'homme violet enroula ses jambes autour du cou, attirant le garde de nuit contre lui. La tête du gardien se cogna sur le ventre de Purple Guy, qui prit ses cuisses pour les emprisonner entre les siennes. La tablette tomba sur le sol, mais, par extrême chance, se se cassa pas. Impuissant, le jeune homme regarda Foxy avancer d'un mètre de plus sur le petit écran.

Il était maintenant allongé sur Vincent, sur le bureau. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes, car elles étaient prisonnières de celles de Purple Guy. Dans cette position, plusieurs choses le perturbaient, dont une à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru penser dans un moment comme celui-là : il était AU-DESSUS. Donc, il dominait. Il en aurait été ravi quelques heures plus tôt, mais maintenant, il avait surtout envie de surveiller les animatroniques.

Bon, il n'en avait pas envie, mais c'était juste un choix pour sa survie. S'il voulait passer la nuit, il devait absolument récupérer cette putain de tablette. Mais, serré contre le corps de Vincent, il n'était pas dans la meilleure situation. Apparemment, l'homme violet utilisait sa fameuse technique : le charmer et lui donner du plaisir jusqu'à ce que Mike accepte de s'abandonner à lui.

Et justement, le gardien n'était pas fort du tout à ce jeu. Il perdait constamment, cédant à l'attraction sexuelle presque irrésistible de Purple Guy. Bien sûr que non, il ne le faisait pas exprès ! C'était une réaction physique naturelle... Mais était-ce normal que le psychopathe bouleverse aussi son esprit ? Quand Vincent l'embrassait, le caressait ou même le fixait avec un regard ardent, Mles pensées de Mike devenait floues, confuses.

Était-ce vraiment normal ?

* * *

 **Pfouuuuu... Enfin fini !**

 **Et voilà les gens ! Le chapitre 11 est terminé !**

 **Ce couple est incroyable, je suis toujours inspirée !**

 **La suite arrive... euh... ben, quand je le voudrai**

 **Allez, à plus tout le monde !**


	12. Chapitre 12: La troisième nuit (2)

**Bon, c'est le chapitre 12.**

 **Ben oui, c'est tout, quoi ! Je vais pas me faire chier à**

 **trouver une intro différente à chaque fois !**

 _ **\- Et t'es en train de faire quoi, connasse ?**_

 **... Oh.**

 **Effectivement. Les voix dans ma tête ont raison. Donc, le chapitre 12.**

 **Allez, hop, on y va ! (en route vers l'aventure !)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La troisième nuit (partie 2)

Foxy avançait vers la porte, lentement mais sûrement. Il semblait vouloir savourer cet instant de victoire le plus possible, quitte à s'arrêter. Mike observait le lent parcours du renard-pirate avec anxiété. La porte était fermée, mais il ne restait plus beaucoup de batterie, et l'animatronique avait l'air de savoir que le gardien devrait bientôt ouvrir. En attendant, il patienterait.

Mais en fait, Mike ne pouvait pas vraiment ouvrir la porte, ni faire quoi que ce soit en fait. Immobilisé au-dessus de Vincent, il ne pouvait que jeter un oeil inquiet à la tablette, sur le sol. La main de l'homme violet passait et repassait sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en souriant. Il savait que le garde de nuit finirait par craquer, et ils recommenceraient ce qu'ils avaient entrepris la veille.

Le gardien avait, instinctivement, positionné ses bras des deux côtés du corps de Purple Guy, pour s'empêcher de tomber sur lui. Cette position augmentait l'impression de domination de Mike sur Vincent. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs ravi, bien que ce ne soit pas lui qui dirige les ébats. Il sentait que le jeune homme allait finir par prendre les commandes, ignorant le renard-pirate dans le couloir juste à côté.

En attendant, le psychopathe prit l'initiative d'enlever tranquillement le T-shirt du garde de nuit. Se retrouvant torse-nu, il rosit légèrement (comme à chaque fois me direz vous). Les mains de Purple Guy se promenèrent innocemment sur son corps, faisant frissonner Mike. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, alors il ne faisait rien. Ce comportement commençait d'ailleurs à agacer un peu Vincent. Il savait que le gardien était timide, mais il allait quand-même falloir qu'il se décide à AGIR. Il lui suffisait juste d'un petit coup de pouce...

De toute évidence, le jeune homme n'osait pas bouger, d'abord à cause de Foxy dans le couloir, puis parce-qu'il n'était pas habitué. Dominer Purple Guy était extrêmement surprenant, même troublant. Et Mike essayait désespérément de trouver une réaction appropriée lui permettant de se sortir en vie de ce pétrin.

La main de Vincent appuya sur son sexe, et le gardien frémit. Le psychopathe voulait qu'il sorte un peu de sa coquille, qu'il soit un autre, même juste pour une nuit. Il savait que, quelque part, au fond de lui, le gardien avait une partie plus... enfin, plus apparentée à son comportement à lui. C'était cette partie de lui qu'il voulait réveiller. Mais comment, bordel ? Le garde de nuit avait besoin d'un stimulus. Peut-être était-il trop inquiet à cause de l'animatronique prêt du bureau.

Purple Guy passa ses bras autour du cou de Mike et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue força ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir afin de prendre possession de sa bouche. De plus en plus troublé, le gardien accepta volontiers de caresser la langue de Vincent avec la sienne.

Une douce sensation de puissance se répandit en lui. Il prit le dessus du combat buccal (putain, on dirait le nom d'un film) et déboutonna la chemise de l'homme violet. Celui-ci avait remarqué le léger changement chez le garde de nuit. Une lueur différente de celle qui brillait d'habitude dans ses yeux était apparue, une demi-seconde. Son regard semblait plus sombre, plus dark (j'adore ce mot).

Mike était lui-même très étonné par son brusque désir envers Vincent. Il y a quelques secondes, il protestait et tentait de repousser l'homme violet afin de récupérer la tablette. Maintenant, le petit écran gris posé sur le sol lui paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus insignifiant. Il ne voyait plus que Purple Guy, Purple Guy et ses lèvres si appétissantes, son torse (vio... *sbaff* aïe...) aux muscles finement ciselés...

Vincent lui adressa un sourire enjôleur. Puis il se redressa un peu pour murmurer tout en mordillant son oreille :

\- Je te veux, Mikey...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux et se retrouva à nouveau plaqué sur le dos, contre le bureau. Mike plongea la tête dans son cou et commença à lécher ses veines sans relâche. Purple Guy eut un sourire en coin. Booonnn, et bien voilà, ça avait marché...

Le gardien releva la tête et fixa Vincent pendant un moment. S'il s'était vu... Ses yeux étaient devenus comme ceux du psychopathe pendant la première nuit : noirs, éclairés par deux pupilles blanches.

Des mains empressées débraguettèrent le pantalon de l'homme violet. Mike semblait avoir totalement oublié Foxy (qui était d'ailleurs presque devant la porte). Le jeune homme se pencha et embrassa sa poitrine. Purple Guy continuait de sourire, satisfait d'avoir réussi à... changer le gardien.

Maintenant, ils pouvaient passer aux choses sérieuses.

Vincent retourna brusquement le garde de nuit sur le dos. Mike se demandait toujours comment l'homme violet faisait pour agir si vite, mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions.  
Il désirait de tout son être coller son corps contre celui du psychopathe, le couvrir de baisers. Mais pour l'instant, c'était Purple Guy qui avait le dessus.

Mike tenta d'inverser les rôles, et les deux hommes luttèrent amoureusement (what ?!), le sourire aux lèvres.

Eeeeet, vous vous doutez que Foxy finit par arriver à la porte. À ce moment là, le gardien n'était pas en meilleure posture, plaqué sur le bureau, le pantalon sur les chevilles et Vincent sur lui. Il grognait de protestation et de plaisir tandis que la bouche de son bourreau explorait son torse et que sa main caressait la bosse dans son caleçon. Son autre main serrait les poignets du garde de nuit, qui était quand-même un peu frustré d'être bloqué en position de soumission.

Le renard-pirate les fixait avec un air totalement blasé. Bon, d'accord, il s'y attendait un peu. Il baissa les yeux et vit la tablette sur le sol, à côté du téléphone et du ventilateur (qui avait visiblement rendu l'âme). L'animatronique se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Prévenir Freddy ? Se barrer, purement et simplement ?

Vincent donna un petit coup de bassin, faisant frotter son entrejambe contre celle de sa victime, qui gémit. Cela répondit à la question de Foxy, qui, sans se départir de son regard blasé, fit demi-tour, les épaules voûtées. Au fond, Bonnie avait raison, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Si l'un des deux hommes débarquait alors qu'il était seul et tranquille avec Chica, il serait surement en colère.

Il s'éloigna donc dans le couloir, laissant Purple Guy et Mike seuls. Le gardien n'avait toujours pas réussi à remettre Vincent sur le dos et l'homme violet s'amusait beaucoup de le voir essayer de libérer ses poignets.

Leurs boxers tombèrent du bureau. La main de de Purple Guy saisit le sexe du gardien, qui se cambra. Il cessa de se débattre et laissa le tueur prendre les commandes. Sa main commença à faire des vas et viens sur la virilité du jeune homme, le faisant gémir.

\- Tu m'excites beaucoup trop, Mikey... chuchota Vincent.

La main qui ne servait pas à masturber le garde de nuit relâcha ses poignets pour aller pincer un des ses tétons.

\- Nnnnnh ! V... Vince... Oui...

Toujours souriant, Purple Guy lécha l'autre bouton de chair, jusque là abandonné (et l'injustice, c'est mal), alors que le sexe de Mike se dressa sous les mouvements lents et répétés du psychopathe.

* * *

 _ **To be continued !**_

 **Oui, oui, je sais, le chapitre est plus court que les autres,**

 **mais que voulez-vous... Il faut savoir faire face aux déceptions de la vie !**

 **Au fait, pour vous avertir, je sortirai un petit OS yaoi sur deux creepypasta**

 **(vous saurez pas lesquels !) avant le prochain chapitre de la fic.**

 **Enfin, un OS, mais si vous me harcelez pour que je fasse une suite, j'en ferai une.**

 **Comme ça je suis persuadée de pas avoir à la faire.**

 **Cordialement.**


	13. Chapitre 13: La troisième nuit (3)

**Salut les gens !**

 **Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je viens de m'enfiler deux tasses de café,**

 **donc je vais essayer de pas trouer mon clavier (ce serait con)...**

 **Vous en faites pas, le chapitre est normal, cette fois-ci, il est pas trop court**

 **(ni trop long, malheureusement).**

 **Putain, je suis hyper sensible au café, je suis** **partie pour une nuit blanche...**

 **Enfin bref, c'est parti !**

 **Fuck iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La troisième nuit (partie 3)

Mike gémissait de plaisir, plaqué sur le bureau. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, tenus en haleine par les vas et viens de la main de Vincent sur son sexe. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience de la présence des animatroniques, désormais dispersés un peu partout dans la pizzeria. Peut-être Bonnie était-il déjà tout proche. Ou Chica s'apprêtait-elle à bondir dans le bureau.

Mais les portes étaient fermées, ce qui équivalait à un gros doigt d'honneur à l'égard de tous les robots. Et la batterie descendait. Et Mike murmurait le nom de son tortionnaire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux violets.

La langue de Vincent passait désormais sur le torse du gardien, qui se cambra. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos (violet) de Purple Guy en gémissant. Son sexe s'était dressé comme un I sous les passages répétés de la main experte du psychopathe.

\- Aaah... Vince, encore...

Mike était étonné de ses propres paroles. En fait, il aurait été encore plus étonné en voyant ses yeux qui, rappelons-le, étaient devenus noirs avec les pupilles blanches. Vincent s'en fichait pas mal de l'apparence de son regard. Il accéléra les mouvements, faisant gémir le gardien plus fort. Ses ongles glissèrent dans le dos de Purple Guy, qui serra les dents. Il allait sans aucun doute garder les marques pendant un certain temps, mais ce serait plus comme un trophée. Une manière de se dire, à chaque fois qu'il les regarderait : "Ah ! C'est ce jour là que j'ai convaincu Mikey que coucher avec moi n'était pas si terrible".

Oh oui, Mike en était certain désormais. Il avait fait le bon choix en rendant les armes. Jamais il n'aurait cru son corps capable de réagir ainsi, jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver un jour de telles sensations de délices. Il éprouvait quelque chose de puissant envers Vincent, quelque chose qui grandissait à chaque coup de langue sur son torse, à chaque pression sur son sexe dressé.

Le garde de nuit sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il était beaucoup trop enthousiaste de se faire dominer par Purple Guy. Il y prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir. Quelques jours plus tôt, il se serait débattu, aurait insulté Vincent et aurait tout tenté pour s'échapper, sans tenir compte des animatroniques derrière les portes.

Désormais, il poussait des gémissements de plaisirs sous les caresses de son tortionnaire, sans aucune intention de fuir.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, à l'intérieur de lui. Et peut-être aussi chez Vincent. Quelque chose avait changé. Cette chose faisait que Purple Guy ne le frappait plus, ne le regardait plus avec mépris ; et que Mike n'essayait plus de se libérer de son emprise.

\- AH ! V... Vince ! gémit le gardien.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir son plaisir, et tentait de prévenir l'homme violet, qui sentit bientôt un liquide collant entre ses doigts. (Au nom de la Sainte Patate, pardonnez-moi pour cette description assez crue, mais j'ai pas trouvé comment le formuler autrement...)

Mike, gêné, évita le regard de Vincent, qui sourit. Sa langue descendit le long de son torse, s'arrêta sur ses abdominaux, puis lécha avidement son sexe et le liquide blanc dessus (sincèrement désolée...).

Le gardien poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir honteux, qui arracha un petit rire léger à Purple Guy. Bien que Mike se soit désormais totalement donné à lui, le garde de nuit n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce petit sentiment de gêne, instinctif.

Vincent continua de passer sa langue sur l'objet de sa gourmandise, arrachant des glapissements de jouissance à sa victime. Il adorait entendre ces petits cris vainement retenus, et prenait presque autant de plaisir que lui.

Mike agrippa brusquement les épaules de Purple Guy et attira son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il l'embrassa avec sauvagerie en mordant sans ménagement sa lèvre supérieure.

Vincent était agréablement surpris de la soudaine prise d'initiative du gardien, et se laissa tranquillement mettre sur le dos. L'étroitesse du bureau gênait un peu leurs ébats, mais il faut savoir s'adapter. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux repris une position à peu près confortable, Mike enleva précipitamment le pantalon de celui qui le dominait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Purple Guy sourit et laissa Mike lui retirer son boxer, laissant son sexe en érection à la vue du garde de nuit. Celui-ci hésita un peu, puis pris doucement la virilité de l'homme violet entre ses mains. Vincent se tendit en grognant, encourageant le gardien à continuer sur sa lancée.

Mike, toujours un peu hésitant, commença à faire de lents mouvements de vas et viens sur le sexe de Purple Guy. Celui-ci gémit, ce qui convainquit le garde de nuit de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il commença à accélérer le rythme sur la virilité de Vincent, qui poussa un grondement de plaisir. Lui qui n'aimait pas se faire dominer, se retrouver sur le dos (c'est à dire en position de faiblesse), il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas le traitement que lui faisait subir Mike, au contraire.

Le gardien, de son côté, commençait à se prendre au jeu, et prenait même un malin plaisir à ralentir les mouvements, faisant grogner Purple Guy de frustration.

Mike était toujours un peu surpris d'entendre les gémissements de Vincent. Pour lui, un psychopathe tueur d'enfants ne pouvait rien éprouver, pas même du plaisir. Et, à entendre les grondements vainements étouffés de l'homme violet, il se trompait grandement.

\- Putain, Mikey... T'es vraiment doué pour ç... Hmgn !

Ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il faisait, Mike avait brusquement posé sa bouche sur le sexe dressé de Vincent, comme pour le faire taire. Purple Guy laissa ses doigts courir sur le dos du gardien, qui léchait avec un peu d'hésitation la verge de l'homme violet.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, ni pourquoi il était si pressé de continuer ce petit jeu qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs de plus en plus amusant. Il savait simplement qu'il avait envie du corps de Vincent. Non, plus. En fait, il avait envie de Vincent lui-même, de tout son être, de son esprit un peu dérangé comme de sa chair.

Il le voulait, tout simplement. Et Purple Guy le savait. Néanmoins, il n'utilisait pas le désir de Mike pour se servir de lui comme jouet sexuel. Comme il l'avait montré dans la journée en refusant qu'il continue la fellation (ce mot sonne tellement mal) qu'il avait commencée, car il avait senti qu'il était mal à l'aise, il voulait que le gardien prenne lui aussi du plaisir.

Bon, maintenant, c'était autre chose. Mike, de plus en plus confiant, avait prit le sexe de Vincent en bouche et jouait habilement de sa langue dessus. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter, et Purple Guy ne trouvait aucune bonne raison pour le lui demander.

Ils restèrent donc allongés sur le bureau, Vincent étouffant des gémissements et Mike, qui finissait par aimer ça, se réjouissait de ses petits cris, comme l'homme violet le faisait avec lui, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une petite partie de l'esprit du gardien se demandait pourquoi aucun animatroniques n'était intervenu pour l'instant. Même s'il n'avait pas vu Foxy, il s'inquiétait un peu. Inquiétude qui fut vite dissipée quand Vincent jouit dans sa bouche avec un râle de plaisir. Mike sentit le goût amer du sperme, et hésita à le recracher. Puis il se souvint comment Purple Guy avait fait et, ignorant la saveur âcre du liquide, il avala le tout. (Je vous promets que j'ai pas trouvé comment le dire autrement !)

Puis il lécha sans assurance le reste sur le sexe et le ventre de Vincent, qui le regardait faire avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon garçon, murmura-t-il tandis que Mike passait un coup de langue sur son bas-ventre. Tu apprends vite, Mikey...

Le garde de nuit ne répondit pas et se contenta de lécher le sperme afin de nettoyer son partenaire. Vincent prit doucement son visage entre ses mains pour l'amener à la hauteur du sien. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi devenus presque noirs, et on commençait à discerner des pupilles d'un blanc vague. Purple Guy pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Mike, qui lui rendit son baiser.

le gardien entrouvrit la bouche, et Vincent fit pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur. Celle-ci chercha sa jumelle, puis s'enroula autour d'elle d'une manière terriblement sensuelle. Le goût amer du sperme vint se mêler à leur étreinte buccale, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention.

Malgré les efforts de Mike pour le garder couché sur le dos, Vincent agrippa doucement mais fermement le gardien par les hanches et le fit basculer afin de se retrouver au dessus de lui. "Chacun son tour..." songea le garde de nuit en cessant de résister.

Purple Guy le fixait avec intérêt, son regard s'attardant tout particulièrement sur un endroit vers le bas de son corps. Mike rougit un peu et, pour faire disparaître son sentiment de gêne, il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Vincent pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Ceux de l'homme violet étaient devenus aussi noirs que ceux du gardien. Il en aurait sans doute été inquiet, s'il en avait quelque chose à branler.

Mais Mike s'en foutait. Les deux hommes restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques secondes, puis un petit sourire traversa le visage de Purple Guy, qui donna un violent coup de reins, faisant frotter son sexe contre celui du garde de nuit.

Mike poussa un gémissement, puis plusieurs autres quand d'autres coups de boutoir suivirent le premier. Des sons sans aucun sens sortaient de sa gorge, faisant frémir Vincent d'excitation, le poussant à accélérer le rythme.

La nuit passa dans le calme, pour ceux qui n'entendaient pas les plaintes de plaisir de Mike.

* * *

 **Voilà les gens !  
**

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre 13. Vous en faites pas, je suis**

 **toujours aussi inspirée, je suppose que la suite viendra dans quelques**

 **jours, si j'ai pas la flemme...**

 **Bon, je vais me reposer.**

 **Bye les gens, à la prochaine !**


	14. Chapitre 14: Un bain accompagné (1)

**Salut les gens !**

 **Eh oui, je suis de retour après une longue absence**

 **absolument jusitifée (j'avais la flemme d'écrire).**

 **Et j'amène avec moi le chapitre 14 !**

 **Quelqu'un en a quelque chose à branler ? Bien**

 **sûr que non !**

 **Allez, c'est parti pour le chapitre 14 !**

 **Yolo !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Un bain accompagné

Evidemment, au matin, Vincent était parti. Il avait foutu le camp, laissant Mike seul dans le bureau. Le gardien était étonné d'être en vie. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer, cette fois.

Il était allongé, totalement nu. Au sol gisaient la tablette, le ventilateur et le téléphone. En constatant que le ventilo était officiellement décédé, il se surpris à se demander s'il serait obligé de le repayer. Une telle question alors qu'il se retrouvait sans ses vêtements sur un bureau lui parut complètement grotesque, et un petit rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Son humeur joyeuse fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit qu'il ne trouvait pas son T- shirt. Que Dieu soit loué, il avait son pantalon et son caleçon, mais pas de trace du haut d'un gris foncé.

À cette heure-ci, les clients devaient déjà commencer à arriver. Il était hors de question de passer par la salle à manger, en tout cas pas sans son T-shirt.

\- Putain... grogna-t-il en fouillant pour la énième fois la petite pièce. Vincent, putain, si je te tenais...

Il aurait dû se douter de ce qui était arrivé. Vincent n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui faire une blague, que Mike trouvait d'ailleurs de très mauvais goût.

Il finit néanmoins par trouver son T-shirt. Il était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, invisible si on n'y faisait pas attention. Le gardien poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il était certain que son habit n'avait pas pu se retrouver ici tout seul. Enfin bon. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, en espérant de tout coeur qu'il pourrait être un peu seul cette fois-ci.

Il sortit en sifflotant du bureau, longea le couloir et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Comme il s'en doutait, quelques clients étaient déjà arrivés, et ne firent absolument pas attention à lui. Mike avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et c'est avec l'esprit léger qu'il sortit de la pizzeria, heureux de ne plus avoir à se soucier de savoir si ou non des animatroniques allaient décider de venir le tuer.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans son petit appartement (après avoir jeté son casque de moto quelque part dans le salon et avoir garé sa bécane n'importe comment sur le parking), il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de se détendre. Après avoir passé une nuit à faire l'amour avec Vincent en s'inquiétant tout de même de la batterie qui descendait de plus en plus, il avait grand besoin d'un bain chaud.

Car oui, son tout petit espace de vie comportait quand-même une salle de bain, vraiment minuscule. Pas de cabine de douche, une baignoire assez spacieuse et un petit lavabo. Mais de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec à passer des heures à s'admirer devant un miroir ou à se demander quel déo mettre aujourd'hui. Plutôt ce type de gars qui passe parfois en coup de vent dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il comptait bien y rester longtemps, dans son bain. Assez de temps en tout cas pour pouvoir se reposer tranquillement et faire le point sur sa vie (qui avait dégénéré en quelques jours). Il se pencha en avant et ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire. En regardant l'eau couler, il se demanda vaguement où pouvait bien être Vincent en ce moment. Il n'avait pas donné l'impression d'avoir une maison, où même un endroit où aller. S'il avait dû imaginer une réponse à cette question qu'il s'était posée lui-même, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé "Il est juste derrière moi".

Et pourtant, notre subconscient a parfois plus raison que la partie plus rationnelle de notre être...

Il s'en rendit compte en entendant grincer la porte de la petite pièce. L'ampoule fonctionnait assez mal, mais projetait une douce lumière tamisée, comme un feu de cheminée. Il se retourna vivement.

Adossé tranquillement à un mur, comme s'il avait toujours été là, Vincent le regardait de ses yeux blancs sans fond. Comme d'habitude, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mike poussa un soupire d'exaspération évidente.

\- Non, sérieusement, Vince ! J'ai pas droit à une journée tranquille ?

\- Estime-toi déjà heureux de toujours être en vie, répondit Purple Guy d'un ton assez sarcastique.

Le gardien grogna et décida d'ignorer l'homme violet, préférant surveiller la baignoire, qui se remplissait peu à peu d'eau chaude.

\- Oh, je vois que tu vas prendre un bain, dit Vincent d'une voix brusquement très intéressée.

\- Brillante déduction, ironisa Mike, bien décidé à ne pas le regarder. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ?

Le sourire de Purple Guy s'élargit, ce qui n'était jamais très bon signe. Il fit un pas en avant, afin de se retrouver plus proche de sa proie.

\- Vois-tu Mikey, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille, je suis un peu tendu, en ce moment... Je crois que j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Pendant quelques secondes, Mike ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Vincent voulait dire. Puis le sens de ses paroles le frappèrent de plein fouet et il donna une tape sèche sur la main que le psychopathe avait avancé pour enlacer sa taille.

\- Hors de question, Vince ! Je veux passer un moment seul, pour une fois !

\- Et moi j'ai besoin de compagnie, murmura Vincent en caressant les hanches du garde de nuit. De chaleur humaine...

Mike se pencha en avant afin de fermer le robinet (car la baignoire était désormais suffisamment remplie), et sentit avec gêne une petite poussée contre ses fesses, car Purple Guy avait collé son bassin contre le bas de son dos. Il n'avait encore rien commencé, mais il bandait déjà, par anticipation de ce qui allait suivre.

Le gardien savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister, qu'il ne pourrait pas passer un après-midi seul et peinard. Il allait bientôt céder et s'abandonner aux bras de Vincent, qui accélérerait les choses avec grand plaisir.

Comme si de rien n'était, il commença à retirer son T-shirt (qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver) et à dégrafer sa ceinture. Vincent, qui continuait de faire courir ses doigts sur son torse désormais nu, le regardait faire en souriant et commença à enlever sa propre chemise.

Mike entra dans l'eau en essayant de ne pas faire attention au regard brûlant de désir de l'homme violet posé sur lui.

\- Vas-t-en, Vince, s'il te plaît.

Comme on dit, il faut toujours tenter, même quand on sait que ça va forcément foirer. C'est ce qui se passa. Comme le gardien s'en doutait, Purple Guy ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer avec intérêt.

Ses yeux blancs examinaient chaque parcelle de son corps, s'attardant un instant de trop entre ses cuisses. Mike grogna et croisa les jambes en rougissant un peu.

Vincent défit sa ceinture et son pantalon tomba presque instantanément à terre, immédiatement suivi par son boxer. Le gardien détourna les yeux, pudique. Évidemment, Purple Guy ne lui fit pas cet honneur, et laissa son regard se repaître de nudité (j'ai très envie de mettre une énorme troll face).

Puis, en silence, il entra dans l'eau. Mike ramena ses genoux sous son menton et enlaça ses jambes de ses bras pour laisser voir le moins possible de ses attributs masculins. Vincent n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'allongea tranquillement et s'adossa à l'autre bout de la baignoire. La baignoire était juste assez grande pour leur permettre de ne pas être obligatoirement collé l'un à l'autre, ce dont le gardien était très satisfait.

Après, rien n'empêchait que Purple Guy en ai assez d'attendre. C'est ce qui se passa, comme vous vous en doutez. Après être resté pendant quelques minutes à observer Mike sous toutes ses coutures, il se pencha en avant. Le garde de nuit essaya de reculer, mais se heurta à l'émail froid de la baignoire, si bien que Vincent se retrouva au-dessus de lui, ses mains posés de chaque côtés du corps de sa victime.

\- Allez, Mikey, murmura-t-il en se penchant encore plus vers son visage, sois gentil avec moi... Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

\- Pas à un jeu comme celui-là, non, gronda Mike.

Vincent, au lieu de faire la moue, sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu l'avais beaucoup apprécié, cette nuit...

Le gardien rougit follement et, ne trouvant pas de réponse valable d'être dite, il détourna le regard. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, mais il préférait ne pas le dire ouvertement à Purple Guy. De toute façon, il le savait déjà, alors il ne servirait qu'à le confirmer.

Apparemment satisfait de son silence, Vincent se pencha encore un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Mike, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il commençait à apprécier les baisers de l'homme violet, même dans des situations comme celle-là (à savoir, être nu avec lui dans une baignoire).

Purple Guy caressa doucement les lèvres du gardien avec sa langue, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Mike entrouvrit la bouche et Vincent en pris possession, l'entraînant dans un tango buccal endiablé (ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas sorti cette expression, tiens).

Le gardien refusait pourtant catégoriquement d'allonger ses jambes, qui étaient toujours repliées sous son menton. Un baiser, d'accord, mais que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Même si il savait qu'en acceptant de l'embrasser, Mike avait officiellement donné envie au tueur, qui ne partirait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à l'entrée, il attendait calmement le plat de résistance.

* * *

 **Et c'est une fin de chapitre !**

 **Encore désolée pour mon absence prolongée, j'essayerai**

 **d'être là plus souvent (j'ai dit que j'essayerai, pas que je le ferai).**

 **Enfin voilà, fin du chapitre 14, vous aurez un lemon, comme vous vous en doutez,**

 **dans le prochain chapitre et tout le monde sera heureux.**

 **Tchao tout l'monde, peace !**

 _ **!PLAGIAT!**_


	15. Petite note à l'attention des lecteurs

**Bonjour les gens, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi, ça va moyen. Avec les événements du 13/11/2015, mon moral est au plus bas. Mais bon, essayons d'éviter pour l'instant ce sujet encore trop sensible.**

 **J'fais cette petite note pour vous parler de la fic. Vous êtes ÉNORMÉMENT à me réclamer la suite, à lâcher des comms et à suivre la fic, alors juste... Merci. Vous êtes hyper nombreux à vous intéresser à l'histoire, à me faire des propositions de scénarios (et certaines sont d'ailleurs géniales !), à m'encourager pour continuer. Donc voilà, je vous remercie, les gens.**

 **Dans certaines de mes intros, je déconne, je dis que j'vous emmerde, que j'vous aime pas, et tout... Mais comme je dis, j'déconne. Vous êtes mon public, mes lecteurs, j'vous adore ! Je sais pas si vous m'aimez bien aussi, ou si vous lisez que pour le yaoi, mais honnêtement, j'm'en fous. Qui que vous soyez, si vous me suivez depuis mes tous débuts, depuis ma première fic sur SLG, que vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici (ce qui est énorme), et que vous êtes prêt à continuer de me suivre jusqu'à dans très longtemps... Hé bah déjà, vous êtes fous, les gens. Mais j'vous aime, et encore une fois, merci !**

 **Bon... Ben, voilà, c'est tout. Certains d'entre vous en ont sans doute déjà ras le cul de ce que j'vous raconte, mais j'en ai rien à foutre, parce-que vous êtes beaucoup, beaucoup à attendre la suite de la fic.**

 **Elle vient bientôt, j'vous le promets !**

 **J'vous envoie beaucoup d'amoûûûûûr !**

 **Peace !  
**


	16. Chapitre 15: Un bain accompagné (2)

**Yop les gens, c'est le chapitre 15 !**

 **Je suis motivée pour écrire, en ce moment. Vous voyez, je**

 **ne suis pas trop en retard, j'ai tenu ma promesse.**

 **Vous allez avoir du lemon, vu** **que** **c'était très bien parti pour ça dans le chapitre**

 **précédent.**

 **Bon, ben j'ai plus rien à dire, à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

 **YOLOOOOO !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un bain accompagné (partie 2)

De la buée flottait dans la salle de bain. Il faisait chaud. L'eau était chaude. Le corps de Vincent contre celui de Mike était chaud. L'homme violet lui-même était chaud. Sa langue avait quitté celle du gardien pour aller caresser sa gorge, retraçant sa jugulaire et laissant un peu de salive dans son cou. Il attendait que le gardien voulût bien déplier ses jambes, ce dont Mike n'avait pas envie du tout.

Purple Guy était beaucoup plus patient que lui. Il n'avait visiblement rien à foutre de son temps libre, à part rester à observer Mike et à guetter le moment où il finirait par s'abandonner à lui (ce qui, admettons-le, est le parfait passe-temps du psychopathe pervers).

Le gardien essayait de rester insensible aux coups de langue répétés dans sa gorge, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et il parvint tout juste à retenir un gémissement. L'eau chaude le détendait, et son corps lui semblait plus léger, bien qu'il soit surplombé par celui, violet (d'accord, j'arrête avec ça), de Vincent. Le bain lui faisait beaucoup de bien, peut-être même plus que les lentes caresses du psychopathe.

Purple Guy se soutenait au-dessus de Mike en s'appuyant sur les rebords de la baignoire, mais une main suffisait largement pour accomplir cette tâche, tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers les cuisses serrées du gardien. Vincent parut hésiter un petit peu, puis remonta sa main pour caresser le torse de Mike, qui soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Purple Guy ne voulait pas vraiment le forcer. Ce serait sans doute une plus belle victoire pour l'homme violet si le garde de nuit le faisait de son plein gré, ce qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à arriver.

Son corps commençait à répondre aux appels sensuels de Vincent en se cambrant. Mike ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand la main qui caressait son torse pinça gentiment un de ses tétons (qui ont d'ailleurs pris très cher au cours des derniers jours).

Purple Guy jouissait de ses petits cris vainement étouffés. Ils l'excitait, le poussait à donner au gardien plus de plaisir encore. Alors, doucement, très doucement, la main qui caressait son torse descendit lentement vers son bas-ventre, en prenant le temps de passer sur tous ses muscles, d'éprouver tous les reliefs de son corps.

Mike ne fit aucun effort pour empêcher Vincent d'écarter très doucement ses jambes. Enfin, il eut bien un petit mouvement de recul, mais il se heurta à l'émail froid de la baignoire et abandonna la partie. Il n'avait vraiment pas tenu longtemps, ce coup-ci. Pour le plus grand bonheur de son "tortionnaire".

La main de Purple Guy continua de descendre avec une lenteur exagérée vers la partie intime du gardien.

Brusquement, un élan de conscience fit réaliser à Mike ce qui était en train de se passer. Lui qui s'était promis un après-midi tranquille, il se résignait en à peine 10 minutes ! Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire (du moins, il résisterait un peu avant).

Il attrapa soudainement le poignet de Vincent et serra de toutes ses forces. Le but n'était pas de lui faire mal (ça, il en était bien incapable), mais de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne baisserait pas les armes tout de suite. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux, blancs, de Purple Guy et fit tout son possible pour prendre un air qui signifiait qu'il ne rigolait pas. La main de l'homme violet s'était immobilisée quelques centimètres au dessus du sexe de Mike, qui résistait à l'envie de lâcher son poignet. S'il le faisait, Bincent continuerait tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Eh bien, Mikey ? lança le psychopathe avec un sourire éclatant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Il m'arrive... (Mike fit un effort pour ne pas que sa voix tremble). Il m'arrive que je t'ai dit que je voulais passer une journée seul. C'est à dire sans toi. Sors de ma baignoire, s'il te plaît.

Pour ce qui se passa ensuite, le gardien s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Vincent ne grogna pas. Il ne rit même pas. Sans s'arrêter de sourire, il se leva, doucement, sans se presser. Pendant quelques instant, Mike eut tout le loisir d'observer son corps, puis, se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas encourager l'homme violet, détourna le regard.

\- Bien, dit la voix suave de Purple Guy. Dans ce cas, si tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi, je m'en vais.

Le gardien regarda avec incrédulité Vincent se pencher pour ramasser son pantalon, son boxer et sa chemise. Il le fixait toujours lorsque le psychopathe fut totalement habillé, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- À ce soir, Mike.

Son ton avait changé. Il était devenu plus froid, plus distant. Et il avait recommencé à l'appeler par son prénom.

Mike l'entendit appuyer sur la poignée de porte.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en se redressant dans la baignoire. Ne pars pas... Vince, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

Pendant un moment, il crut avec horreur que l'homme violet allait l'ignorer et partir. Pourtant, il se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire ça avant que je soit totalement habillé. Ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps.

.

Il avait de suffi de quelques secondes à Vincent pour se retrouver à nouveau nu. Il faut dire qu'il avait été encouragé par le regard désormais plein de désir que Mike posait sur lui.

En un clin d'œil, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans la même position que quelques minutes plus tôt. À la différence près que, cette fois, le gardien n'avait aucune intention de repousser les avances de l'homme violet, et que celui-ci en était bien conscient.

Vincent posa avec douceur sa main sur le sexe de Mike, dont la respiration s'accéléra. Intérieurement, il devait avouer qu'il avait pensé à cela de nombreuses fois. L'homme violet, voyant que le gardien commençait déjà à haleter, se pencha en avant pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Mike renversa la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche, et poussa presque involontairement sa virilité contre la paume de Vincent.

Un gémissement lui échappa, faisant frissonner Purple Guy dans la bas du dos et dans une partie plus intime de son anatomie. Les petits cris du gardien l'excitaient, lui donnaient envie de lui donner plus de plaisir encore.

Alors que sa langue allait et venait dans la gorge de Mike, sa main commençait à faire les mêmes mouvements sur son sexe gonflé. Le garde de nuit était pris au piège dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses, et son corps réagissait quasiment contre sa volonté. Vincent était toujours émerveillé de le voir se cambrer, se tendre, frissonner...

Il accéléra le rythme de sa main sur la virilité de Mike, le faisant gémir plus fort. Son pouce titillait gentiment ses parties intimes et sa paume glissait sur sa verge. L'eau chaude et la buée plongeaient le gardien dans un état cotonneux, comme s'il était emmitouflé dans de chaudes couvertures. Rajoutez à ça les caresses de Vincent, et vous obtiendrez un sentiment de bien-être unique.

\- Nmhh... V... Vince, oui...

Les gémissements de Mike étaient de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que les vas et viens sur son sexe s'accéléraient. Et ces plaintes de plaisirs, ces glapissements d'extase donnaient à Vincent l'envie de continuer, l'envie de voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller.

L'excitation lui fit un peu perdre le contrôle, et il mordit (plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu) la gorge de Mike. Le gardien laissa échapper un petit gémissement, de douleur cette fois.

Pendant un centième de seconde, il se passa quelque chose. Pendant un très court laps de temps, Vincent sentit quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis fort longtemps (d'ailleurs, l'avait-il déjà éprouvé au cours de sa vie ?).

C'était quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir vaguement... pas triste, mais plutôt coupable. Voilà, c'était cela. Il _culpabilisait._ Ce sentiment était tout nouveau pour lui, et assez absurde quand on y réfléchissait bien. Il avait tué des enfants, et n'en avait jamais éprouvé aucun remord. Et voilà qu'il faisait mal à Mike, et qu'il se sentait coupable.

Certes, il lui avait déjà fait mal la veille (souvenez-vous les enfants, la sodomie, c'est bien, mais ça fait mal). Mais c'était presque intentionnel. Après tout, tous deux savaient qu'il suffirait au gardien de surmonter la douleur pour prendre son pied.

Or, Vincent l'avait mordu involontairement. Alors, oui, cette petite sensation de culpabilité n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais, venant de la part d'un putain de psychopathe violet (je m'excuse envers toutes les personnes à la peau violette, je ne suis pas raciste envers la couleur pourpre), c'était quand-même un exploit.

Mike se massait désormais le cou en grommelant. Purple Guy y avait laissé une profonde marque de dents, qui continuait à le brûler un peu. Il avait été trop distrait par la douleur et le plaisir (je vous rappelle qu'une des mains de Vincent est toujours au travail) pour remarquer le minuscule instant de "faiblesse" chez l'homme violet. Et, pour l'intéressé, c'était un véritable soulagement.

Il continua ses mouvements rapides sur le sexe de Mike comme si de rien n'était et sa langue recommença à parcourir sa gorge, toujours marquée de ses dents.

* * *

 **Boooooouuuuuum !**

 **Chapitre terminé !**

 **Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour mon absence prolongée,**

 **ça risque de se reproduire plusieurs fois, en ce moment...**

 **M'enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se retrouve**

 **bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

 **Bye les gens !**


	17. Chapitre 16: Un bain accompagné (3)

**Yop les gens !**

 **C'est l'heure de la suite du Vincent x Mike et... oh, mais... Que vois-je donc ?**

 **Déjà le chapitre 16 ?! Ça va vite, putain ! On voit pas le temps passer, et**

 **un matin on se réveille et on se ren** **d compte qu'on est vieux...**

 **Ah la la... C'est tellement triste, la vie... Non, je suis pas déprimée par la reprise**

 **des cours et j'vous emmerde.**

 **Je disais donc, chapitre 16.**

 **YOLOOOOOOOOOO !**

* * *

Un bain accompagné (partie 3)

Vincent se savait depuis longtemps gay. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'accepter, et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été d'accord avec lui étaient morts "d'accidents". Il avait, avec le temps, acquis une expérience avec les hommes, et Mike n'était pas le premier mec qui se retrouvait dans son lit (ou, dans le cas présent, dans sa baignoire, même si techniquement c'est pas la sienne je sais TA GUEULE).

Le garde de nuit, en revanche, n'avait aucune préférence sexuelle, et se tapait de temps en temps une fille, ou un gars. Mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas se vanter du nombre de fois où il avait tiré son coup, car ce nombre était bien inférieur à celui de Vincent.

Voilà pourquoi c'était l'homme violet qui menait toujours la danse, dans leurs joyeux ébats. Bon, ça et aussi et le fait que c'est un putain de psychopathe et qu'il faut éviter de le contrarier.

Mais, si nous avons survolé les expériences sexuelles des deux hommes, nous n'allons pas nous attarder dessus, car je sais que mon public en très grande partie féminin me réclame de la baise.

Je vais donc assouvir votre désir, calmez vos hormones. Mais avant, l'instant réflexion (trollolololol).

Mike avait chaud, et n'avait aucune notion du temps. Peut-être était-il ici depuis une heure, ou deux. Ou peut être était-ce déjà le soir, et en ce cas il allait être en retard au travail, et son supérieur l'engueulerait et le virerait.

Deux jours plus tôt, cette idée l'aurait enchanté, qu'importe l'argent. Mais maintenant, perdre son emploi à Freddy Fazbear Pizza signifiait... perdre Vincent.

Encore une fois, Mike aurait été ravi de cela 48 heures avant. Mais, maintenant qu'il en était arrivé là, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait développé un certain attachement pour l'homme violet, et s'il arrêtait de le voir surgir dans son bureau toutes les nuits, s'il ne pouvait plus jamais voir son si fameux sourire... il deviendrait fou.

Y a encore des gens qui lisent, même après le moment chiant sur les sentiments ? Bravo, vous serez récompensés de votre persévérance par un lemon.

Pendant que Mike était plongé dans ses pensées sur l'état dans lequel il serait s'il arrêtait de fréquenter Vincent, celui-ci continuait de faire glisser de plus en plus rapidement sa main sur son sexe dressé. Ce n'est qu'après une pression particulièrement excitante que le gardien fut brutalement tiré de sa torpeur avec un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Haaaan... Vince... C... Continue...

\- Oh, mais avec joie, Mikey... lui répondit Purple Guy de sa belle voix rauque.

Sa langue passait et repassait sur son torse, reproduisant les mouvements de sa main. Celles de Mike caressaient le bas du dos de l'homme violet, enfonçant de temps à autres ses ongles dans sa chair. Vincent était loin d'avoir mal ; ces griffures lui faisaient plus penser à des caresses terriblement sensuelles qu'autre choses. Il y laisserait peut-être quelques gouttes de sang, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à branler (remarquez que je résiste à la tentation de faire une quelconque blague grossière et facile).

Les gémissements s'échappaient de la gorge de Mike sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir, et Vincent s'en délectait. Chaque plainte de plaisir que poussait le gardien lui rappelait qu'il était à lui, qu'il lui avait dit lui-même qu'il lui appartenait.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le bas de son dos quand il se remémora ce qui était arrivé environ 24 h plus tôt, quand Mike lui avait soufflé qu'il se vouait corps et âme à lui. Juste à lui. L'idée que le jeune homme ait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre quand tous deux faisaient l'amour le rendait malade.

Le gardien, de son côté, ne pouvait laisser dériver ses pensés car celles-ci étaient focalisées sur les mains de Vincent, qui lui procuraient bien plus de plaisir que sa main droite à lui (aborder le sujet de la masturbation était un défi lancé par un de mes potes, maintenant tu dois t'incliner, mec). Si Mike avait, de nombreuses fois, fait l'expérience du plaisir en solitaire, penser à un homme alors qu'il faisait cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Maintenant, il pouvait parfaitement concevoir de fantasmer sur l'homme violet.

Fantasmer ? Oui, c'était bien là le verbe que je devrais employer. Même si Mike éprouvait quelque chose de plus intense que du désir sexuel envers Vincent, le psychopathe était un fantasme. Un tueur d'enfants à la peau violette et aux yeux blancs, voilà qui était original. Je m'excuse par ailleurs envers toutes les personnes lisant cette fic qui fantasment sur les tueurs, j'admets que ça m'arrive parfois à moi-même.

\- Mhgn... Aaah, merde, Vince, je... je vais...

Vincent sentit quelque chose couler entre ses doigts tandis qu'un liquide blanc se mêlait à l'eau du bain. Imperturbable, il lécha distraitement sa main, sous le regard à la fois dégoûté et intéressé de Mike.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de sortir, Mikey.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il se leva, toujours sans rien dire et sortit de l'eau, en enlevant au passage le bouchon de la baignoire pour la vider.

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper deux serviettes posés sur une étagère, l'une qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et l'autre qu'il tendit à Vincent. Mais celui-ci ignora totalement son bras tendu et l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément.

Un peu surpris de sentir sa serviette tomber au sol si brusquement, Mike colla néanmoins avec entrain son bassin contre celui de l'homme violet, faisant se frotter entre elles leurs entrejambes. Vincent enfouit son visage dans le cou du gardien et gémit de plaisir, en profitant pour lécher et mordiller la peau fine de sa gorge.

Mike se sentit décoller du sol. Purple Guy l'avait soulevé par les hanches et l'avait reposé sur une commode en bois appuyée contre le mur, jambes écartées. Un peu gêné par cette position, le gardien jeta un regard interrogateur à Vincent. Mais les yeux de celui-ci étaient toujours aussi insondables, bien que Mike pouvait deviner beaucoup de choses salaces rien qu'en regardant son sourire.

L'homme violet, qui maintenait ses jambes en l'air se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Mikey... Ça va te faire très mal dans un premier temps.

Le gardien eut a peine le temps de s'inquiéter qu'il poussa un cri de douleur. Comme la veille, Vincent l'avait pénétré, mais sans préparation, cette fois. Et puis, Mike n'était pas dans la même posture. À quatre pattes, c'était une chose. Allongé sur une étagère avec les jambes maintenues en l'air pour libérer son entrée, c'en était une autre.

\- Aaah !... Hh... Hhhh... Vince... Ça... Ça fait mal, bordel !

\- Je sais, Mikey, je sais. Détends-toi.

Se détendre ?! Il aurait bien voulu l'y voir ! "Tiens, vas-y, détends-toi pendant que je te fais souffrir ta race."

Vincent, qui sentait bien que Mike avait quelques difficultés à appliquer ses conseils (nan, sans blague ?!) releva encore un peu ses jambes pour que le gardien puisse les enrouler autour de son cou. C'est ce qu'il fit, sans arrêter de gémir de douleur.

Purple Guy, dont les mains étaient désormais libérées (je résiste à l'envie de faire une blague sur une désormais célèbre chanson de Disney), caressa avec le plus de douceur possible les cheveux bruns de Mike, faisant tout son possible pour l'apaiser. Même si c'était pas forcément facile.

\- Je vais commencer à bouger, Mikey...

Le gardien se mordit la lèvre le plus fort possible, mais ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque Vincent donna un coup de reins, à l'intérieur de lui. Il voyait bien que l'homme violet faisait son possible pour lui éviter bien des malaises et des douleurs, mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment.

Un deuxième coup de reins suivit, et Mike poussa un nouveau cri, cette fois-ci emprunt de plaisir. Vincent, qui avait bien remarqué le changement dans la voix du gardien, fut encouragé à accentuer ses coups de boutoir.

Vincent le pénétrait, toujours plus profondément. Le tueur gémissait lui aussi. Il aimait ça autant que sa victime, sauf qu'il n'avait pas le supplément douleur.

Chaque mouvement déversait un torrent d'émotions chez Mike. Douleur, plaisir, colère contre Vincent de le rendre aussi faible, pitié envers lui-même de se faire dominer si facilement... Chaque coup de rein le faisait se cambrer, lui faisait voir des milliers de petits points noirs qui finissaient par obscurcir sa vision. C'était horrible, et terriblement agréable. Plaisant, mais déplaisant. Mais c'était toujours ça, avec Vincent. Il y n'y avait pas de bon ou de mauvais, il y avait les deux en même temps. À prendre ou à laisser, au choix.

Mike l'avait fait, son choix. Il l'avait fait quand il avait accepté d'appartenir à l'homme violet, quand il l'avait renversé sur le dos pour lécher le filet de sang sur sa nuque.

Avec un grognement, Mike jouit, suivi de près par Vincent.

Haletants, les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant un moment. Un mince filet salive provoqué par l'effort coulait de la bouche du gardien, qui l'essuya d'un revers du coude. Il y eut un moment gênant, ou aucun des deux ne parla. Puis Vincent dit, d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude :

\- Je te laisse la salle de bain pour te doucher ? J'irai après...

\- O... Ouais... haleta Mike. Ouais, on va faire ça.

* * *

 **Bouuuum, qu'est qu'y passe ?!**

 **Chapitre 16 terminé, et en moins de temps que prévu en plus !**

 **Alors j'vous baise tous et j'vais faire la danse de la joie dans mon salon !**

 **Hum, plus sérieusement, je suis bien contente d'avoir**

 **terminé en avance parce-que, chose incroyable qui ne m'était pas arrivé**

 **depuis un bon bout de temps, j'ai de l'inspiration.**

 **On se voit au prochain chapitre !**

 **Bye les gens !**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles

**Yop les gens !**

 **C'est le chapitre 17 ! Et, chose incroyable qui n'est pas arrivée depuis**

 **déjà un bon bout de temps... Y aura pas... de LEMON.**

 **Bon, en fait, j'en suis pas si sûre, je vais peut-être faire en sorte d'en glisser**

 **un petit, mais je vous interdis d'aller voir en bas de page pour**

 **vérifier, ce serait de la triche.**

 **Allez, YOLOOOOOOOOOO !**

* * *

Retrouvailles

Après que Mike soit sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, il alla dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Il entendit l'eau couler à travers la porte fermée. Il se surpris un instant à penser à Vincent à cet instant précis, totalement nu, dans une position quand-même assez vulnérable.

Un frisson l'agita, et il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de ceinture. Il se dirigea donc vers le placard au fond de sa chambre et se pencha pour fouiller dedans. Son rangement étant à peu près aussi désastreux que le mien (c'est faux, personne peut faire pire que moi, j'ai perdu deux câbles, une équerre et un triple décimètre sur mon bureau), il mît quelques minutes avant d'émerger des profondeurs du placard, l'air triomphant et tenant dans la main une énième ceinture noire.

Il la boucla et sortit de sa chambre, s'attendant à trouver Vincent dans le vestibule.

Il n'y avait personne.

\- Cette manie de disparaître commence sérieusement à m'agacer... grogna Mike en sachant pertinemment que l'homme violet ne lui répondrai pas.

.

Il ne devait pas être loin de 20h quand Mike se décida à partir pour le restaurant. Certes, il était trrrès en avance, mais il aimait bien cette atmosphère joyeuse avec les enfants rieurs et les animatroniques chanteurs. Même si il savait que ces putains de robots voulaient sa mort, il devait reconnaître qu'il comprenait ce que les gosses leur trouvait d'attachant. Ceci n'étant bien évidemment valable que le jour, car les quatre machine n'avaient plus rien de mignon la nuit tombée.

Pour une fois, Mike décida de s'y rendre à pied. Il voulait profiter un peu des lumières de la ville, puisque chaque soir était peut-être son dernier.

Les mains dans les poches, marchant d'un pas assez rapide, mais flâneur, il s'attardait parfois pour regarder la devanture d'un magasin ou pour lire une affiche placardée sur un mur.

\- Mike ! La vache, c'est bien toi !

Le gardien se retourna brusquement. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mi-longs vêtue d'un manteau d'hiver s'avançait vers lui rapidement. Soudain, il la reconnut.

\- Doll ! (admirez l'inventivité de ma part sur le nom) Ça fait super longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Bah, toujours au chômage, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire. Et toi ?

\- J'ai décroché un petit job d'environ une semaine.

\- T'es payé combien ?

\- Aucune idée.

Doll éclata d'un joli rire, rappelant à Mike tous les bons moments que tous deux avaient passé ensemble.

En bon gentleman, il l'invita à boire un café dans le bar le plus proche. Elle accepta.

Cela devait bien faire 10 ans que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu son amie. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment et, évidemment, le sujet des sentiments arriva bientôt dans la conversation.

\- Donc... fit la jeune fille en terminant son café. Tu es toujours célibataire ?

\- Ah ah, rit Mike en rougissant, arrête, je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues.

Doll rit à son tour, et lui répondit sur le ton de la rigolade que c'était peut-être bien le cas. À ces mots, le gardien se sentit étrangement gêné, mais d'une manière agréable, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Merde, il commence à se faire tard... Désolé, je peux pas rester plus longtemps.

\- Oh, dommage... minauda Doll en faisant la moue. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en griffonnant sur un post-it, c'est mon numéro. On garde contact, hein ?

\- Euh... Ouais, promis, dit Mike sur un ton un peu fébrile. À bientôt...

.

Quand Mike s'installa derrière le bureau pour la quatrième fois, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Vincent. D'habitude, l'homme violet arrivait seulement quelques minutes après lui. Pourquoi était-il en retard cette fois ci ?

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de frayeur à fermer les portes et à surveiller les couloirs, Mike entendit Vincent entrer dans le bureau. Il leva les yeux de la tablette et sourit. Sourire que l'homme violet ne lui rendit pas.

\- Tu as mis du temps à arriver, ce soir. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit finalement le gardien pour rompre le silence gênant.

\- Et bien, je suis là, répliqua le psychopathe d'un ton morne.

Mike posa la tablette et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Vince ?

\- Tout va bien, Mike.

Silence.

\- Dis-moi, reprit l'homme violet, cette fille avec qui tu as discuté était drôlement mignonne.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

\- C'est ta petite amie ? demanda Vincent d'un ton glacial.

Mike, surpris par l'humeur agressive de Purple Guy, secoua la tête d'un air un peu effrayé.

\- N... Non, on sort pas ensemble... Et puis, reprit-il sur la défensive, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

Vincent poussa un profond soupir et se prit le visage entre les mains. Le gardien, de plus en plus étonné devant l'attitude de l'homme violet, regretta un peu d'avoir haussé le ton.

\- Je te pensais plus malin que ça, Mike... fit Purple Guy avec un pauvre sourire. Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ?

Voyant que le psychopathe avait recommencé de l'appeler par son prénom, il se recroquevilla un peu sur sa chaise. Il ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi Vincent faisait allusion. Ou bien il le savait mais refusait de l'admettre.

\- Non, Vince, répondit Mike en se redressant un peu. Non, je ne comprends pas.

Après avoir soupiré encore une fois, l'homme violet rit doucement. Son regard capta celui de Mike et le soutint. C'était un peu comme une battle de regard, le premier qui baisse les yeux a perdu. Mais tous deux étaient déterminés à ne pas se laisser intimider.

Brusquement, Vincent fit un pas en avant, saisit le gardien par les épaules et l'embrassa. Très surpris par la tournure que prenait les événements, Mike se laissa faire et posa même ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme violet.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un retournement de situation. Les deux hommes qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, s'affrontaient du regard, s'embrassaient désormais passionément en pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Une des mains de Vincent glissait lentement sur la nuque de Mike, et l'autre caressait ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Celui-ci, parvenant à un éloigner ses lèvres de quelques millimètres de celles de Purple Guy, murmura :

\- Ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre, Vince.

\- Peut-être. Mais ose me dire que ce n'est pas agréable.

Il marquait un point. Et comme Mike n'avait pas envie de s'embrouiller avec lui (surtout qu'avec un psychopathe, ça peut être super dangereux), il ne dit rien et se contenta de glisser une main à travers la chemise de Vincent.

Du côté des animatroniques, parce-que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé d'eux, Freddy faisait les cent pas, sous les yeux de ses compagnons robotiques.

\- Quatrième nuit ! s'exclama finalement l'ours chanteur en relevant la tête. Quatrième nuit et on a eu plusieurs occasions idéales d'aller le buter ! Rappelez-moi pourquoi on l'a pas fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Il était occupé avec l'autre mec, là, à la peau violette, répondit Chica en balayant du regard la salle à manger. Trrrrès occupé.

\- Peut-être, rétorqua Freddy, mais c'était pas une bonne raison !

\- Et toi la ramènes pas si tu veux pas perdre une oreille... glissa Foxy d'un ton menaçant à Bonnie, à sa gauche. Ou ta si jolie guitare.

Serrant son instrument contre lui en un geste protecteur, le lapin décida néanmoins de la fermer. Sans doute tenait-il trop à son oreille. Ou sa guitare.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ? demanda Chica à l'adresse de Freddy.

L'ours chanteur poussa un profond soupir.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. On pourrait y aller maintenant, mais il était déjà avec l'autre les autres nuits, je vois pas pourquoi celle-ci serait différente.

\- Donc on fait quoi ?

Et pendant que les animatroniques hésitaient sur le sort de Mike, celui-ci, toujours collé à Vincent, l'embrassait et caressait doucement son torse.

Ses pensées n'étaient pourtant pas dirigées vers le corps de l'homme violet, mais vers sa réaction face à ses retrouvailles avec Doll. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le prenait comme ça. C'était juste une AMIE, même si il était vrai qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois au lycée.

Alors pourquoi Vincent avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Et de quoi voulait-il parler quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris ?

Il aurait aimé plancher un peu là-dessus, mais les lèvres et les mains de Purple Guy l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Déjà qu'analyser les sentiments de l'homme violet n'était pas facile, le faire dans ces conditions l'était encore moins.

Et pour cause, Vincent n'arrivait pas non plus à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, il en avait quand-même une idée plus claire que Mike, mais n'arrivait pas à cerner ses émotions. Et ça le foutait en rogne. Et il semblait alors que seule la sensation du corps du gardien contre le sien pouvait l'apaiser.

C'est vrai, quoi, pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Le jeune homme avait bien le droit de revoir cette fille depuis si longtemps. Mais il fallait dire qu'ils avaient l'air de tellement bien s'entendre tous les deux...

Il savait que Mike n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Mais lui, l'avait-il vraiment compris ?

* * *

 **Je vous laisse essayer de trouver.**

 **Oui je suis une connasse. J'adore vous faire rager devant votre**

 **écran. Et oui y avait pas de lemon. Trollolol.**

 **Ah ah, allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **Et remarquez que j'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps à sortir celui-ci**

 **(like a boss !).**

 **Bye les gens !**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Amant ?

**Yop les gens !**

 **Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 18 !**

 **J'ai toujours de l'inspi après autant de temps, c'est tout à fait**

 **formidable.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent, j'étais plutôt**

 **d'humeur à écrire sur les sentiments. Mais comme le public aime**

 **la baise (disons que je fais aussi partie du public), je vais**

 **vous servir un lemon. Ou tout du moins un lime.**

 **On verra bien.**

* * *

La quatrième nuit (partie 1)

Leurs lèvres étaient unies en un baiser passionné qui semblait pouvoir ne jamais s'arrêter. Leurs mains galopaient, étreignaient caressaient chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, faisant sentir à chacun l'érection de l'autre contre son entrejambe.

Et dans la tête de chacun, une même question s'imposait à leurs esprits : pourquoi la rencontre avec Doll avait-elle été si perturbante pour eux deux ?

Evidemment, vous, chers petits lecteurs attentifs et impulsifs, vous vous doutez certainement du pourquoi du comment, c'est pas comme si le titre de la fic spoilait un peu toute l'histoire, mais nos deux compagnons, eux, n'en savent rien pour l'instant. Alors laissons les à leurs réflexions et transportons nous du côté des animatroniques. Un lemon, ça s'm'érite, mes p'tits amis.

Freddy s'était assis sur le bord de la scène et retournait son micro entre ses pattes, comme s'il voulait l'examiner sous tous ses angles. Foxy regardait avec une sorte de nostalgie lointaine les chapeaux en papiers et les serpentins laissés par les enfants que les employés avaient omis de ramasser. Chica, qui était derrière lui, posa une patte (ou devrais-je dire une aile) sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. Quant à Bonnie, il grattait d'un air distrait sa guitare, ajoutant un fond sonore assez déprimant à ce tableau déjà pas très joyeux.

Les animatroniques ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alors ils ne faisaient rien. Ils attendaient que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passe, une occasion pour agir et se sortir de la torpeur mélancolique dans laquelle ils étaient tous plus ou moins plongés. Après la fermeture du restaurant, quand les enfants étaient partis et que leurs cris joyeux ne faisaient plus vibrer les fenêtres du restaurant, les robots se retrouvaient seuls, avec pour distraction d'aller rendre visite au garde de nuit.

Alors si on leur enlevait ce seul petit plaisir, que leur restait-il ?

Vincent et Mike étaient loin de penser à eux. Ils avaient même oublié l'incessante menace qu'ils représentaient pour eux. Pour eux, l'univers se résumait désormais à ce minuscule bureau, et les seuls sons qui leur firent lever brusquement la tête furent les dernières injures de Phone Guy, lancées avant qu'un cri d'animatronique ne l'interrompe. Puis le téléphone se tut.

Mike n'avait même pas remarqué que le répondeur s'était enclenché, et le cri poussé par Freddy (je suis une adepte de la théorie de Freddy pour la mort de Phone Guy) continuait de résonner dans son crâne.

Il se serra un peu plus contre Vincent et enfouit son visage dans son cou. L'homme violet avait l'air aussi choqué que lui par la mort brutale de l'homme qui, toutes les nuits (tentait) de réconforter les gardes de nuit qui se succédaient. Ses yeux blancs étaient rivés sur le combiné, tandis que Mike n'osait même pas regarder, préférant se concentrer sur les mains de Purple Guy glissant lentement sur ses hanches.

Ils ne dirent rien. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient et s'emprisonnaient. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une à l'autre, leurs mains retirèrent les vêtements devenus trop gênants, les éparpillèrent dans le bureau. Seuls leur restaient leurs boxers, qui commençaient à être un peu trop serrés pour pouvoir les garder très longtemps.

Les boxers tombèrent.

Mais pourtant, pour la première fois, aucun des deux hommes ne se préoccupait réellement de ce qui se passait en dessous des hanches et au dessus des genoux (les vrais comprendront la référence). Leurs pensées s'envolaient, s'égaraient dans des recoins de leurs esprits où ils aurait peut-être préféré qu'elles n'aillent jamais. Mais chaque parcelle de leur cerveau n'était concentrée que sur une chose : que représentait l'autre dans la vie de l'un ? Que ressentait-ils, qu'elle était cette étrange sensation de chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre qu'ils éprouvaient alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas excités sexuellement ? (oui, là ils le sont mais ta gueule et lit)

Les mains de Mike glissaient distraitement le long du torse de Vincent, puis effleurèrent son sexe. L'homme violet poussa un petit gémissement qui fut étouffé par leur baiser. Les doigts du gardien se crispèrent autour de son membre et commencèrent de très lents vas et viens.

Vincent se colla un peu plus à lui, sans pour autant penser à ce que faisait la main de Mike. En fait, il pensait à lui, certes, mais à son être tout entier. Car il y avait quand-même une sacré différence entre le gamin timide et apeuré qu'il avait rencontré quatre nuits plus tôt et le jeune homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour plusieurs fois et qui était en train de le masturber. Bah oui. En quelques jours, Mike avait beaucoup gagné en mâturité (sexuelle) aux yeux de Vincent.

\- Vince, murmura-t-il en continuant les mouvements de sa main, je ne comprends toujours pas...

\- Alors je vais... nghh... juste te donner un indice... gémit le tueur.

Il se pencha brusquement en avant, forçant Mike à nouer ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Vincent avait quand-même pris la précaution de le maintenir dans le dos, les mettant dans une position proche d'une danse (le truc ou le mec se penche sur la fille pour l'embrasser et la fille se dit "Oh putain de merde, me lâche pas connard, t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher...").

Les lèvres de Vincent stagnaient à quelques millimètres de celles de Mike, qui se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour faire le mouvement qui les feraient se rencontrer. Puis il sentit sa voix sensuelle murmurer :

\- Voici mon indice : je suis pédé, Mikey...

 **Juste une chose, avant de continuer... Je suis au courant que le mot "pédé" est une insulte aux gays, et je m'en excuse. Mais c'est pour moi important que Vincent se qualifie lui-même de ce nom, pour montrer qu'il prend son orientation sexuelle avec humour.**

 **Parce-que l'autodérision, c'est cool.**

Les rouages de Mike tournaient à toute vitesse dans son cerveau, mais il n'était toujours pas certain du message que Vincent voulait lui faire passer. L'homme violet, lui, devait avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant de voir le gardien tenter de trouver ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Évidemment, il aurait trouvé ça encore plus agréable s'il avait eu une parfaite idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il se redressa doucement, entraînant Mike avec lui. Le jeune homme en profita pour doucement pousser Vincent dans la chaise, chose qu'il n'aurait pas eu les couilles de faire deux jours plus tôt (pardonnez-moi l'expression grossière).

Puis il grimpa sur ses genoux, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Et pendant que leurs langues se retrouvaient et s'emmêlaient, pendant que leurs mains exploraient chaque recoin de leurs corps luisants de sueur, Mike continuait de réfléchir. Au fond, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Vincent n'était pas vraiment le mec le pus gentil avec qui il avait couché. Il était, certes, le plus charismatique, mais depuis quand le gardien accordait-il une réelle importance au physique ?

Et puis, il y avait eu cette phrase, que l'homme violet avait pronnoncé quelques minutes plus tôt. "Je suis pédé" ? Mike avait eu envie de répondre : "D'accord. Moi je suis bi. Ça change quoi ?" Et s'il avait formulé cette phrase à voix haute, Vincent lui aurait répondu : "Ça change tout, Mikey". Et alors peut-être qu'il aurait enfin saisi.

Mais le gardien avait décidé de garder cette réflexion pour lui (ce qui m'arrange, parce-que sinon j'aurais un peu perdu mon sujet d'inspiration pour les chapitres à venir).

Vincent gémissait tout doucement, car les mains de Mike avaient recommencé leurs lents vas et viens. Aucune pensée pour les animatroniques. Peut-être pouvaient-ils débouler dans le bureau et les fourrer tous les deux dans des costumes. Ou pas. On verrait bien avec l'avancée de la nuit. Peut-être allaient-ils mourir. Ou peut-être n'était-ce absolument pas la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient découvrir le corps de l'un et de l'autre, sous toutes leurs formes, sous toutes leurs coutures, ce n'était peut-être pas la dernière fois que leurs mains arpentaient leurs torses, caressaient leurs parties plus intimes, que Vincent gémissait tendrement le nom de Mike, et que celui-ci faisait de même avec son amant...

Amant ? Amant... Amant. Mike retournait ce mot dans sa tête, alors que les grognements de plaisirs de l'homme violet le troublait un peu dans ses réflexions. L'homme violet qu'il considérait comme son amant. Un amant, c'est littéralement "quelqu'un qui aime". Vincent aimait.

Vincent aimait.

Vincent _l'aimait_?

Non... Non, non, non, tout simplement impossible. Vincent était un psychopathe, un tueur d'enfants. Vincent n'avait pas de sentiments pour Mike, le gardien se demandait même parfois s'il avait juste des sentiments.

Mais alors quoi ? Est-ce que le mot "amant" devait forcément qualifier quelqu'un d' _amoureux_? Ou pouvait-il aussi désigner quelqu'un avec qui on avait juste des relations sexuelles ?

Vincent était son amant. Mike ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de le décrire.

Vincent aimait. Mais quoi ? Le sexe ? Ou le gardien lui-même ? (vous me ferez une dissertation de deux pages pour la prochaine fois sur le mot "amant")

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un grognement de plaisir, suivi d'un liquide chaud coulant entre ses doigts serrés autour du membre de Vincent. L'homme violet avait ses bras entourés autour de sa taille et sa tête était posé sur son épaule. Il soufflait doucement sur sa nuque.

\- Mikey... murmura-t-il. Tu es un parfait idiot...

Ses yeux blancs entrouverts regardaient la casquette de Mike, par terre. Le gardien embrassa sa gorge.

\- Tu m'as déjà traité de noms plus imaginatifs.

Un petit rire léger secoua Vincent, qui se serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Mike regarda sa main, et, ne sachant que faire du liquide blanc qui collait à ses doigts, fit tout comme Vincent l'avait fait la veille : il le lécha, avec dégoût, mais aussi avec un certain intérêt.

Puis il étreignit l'homme violet en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Son torse se colla contre le sien, et il soupira de bien-être.

Vincent était son amant.

* * *

 **Bon, j'admets que ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir, mais écoutez,**

 **j'vous emmerde, comme l'a dit quelqu'un dans les commentaires d'une de mes fics,**

 **les méandres de l'inspiration, c'est parfois bien casse-couilles donc faites pas chier.**

 **Hum, désolée.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, parce-que j'ai quand-même réussi à incruster**

 **un Lemon malgré l'instant "sentiments et réflexions".**

 **Il se passera peut-être quelque chose de plus intéressant dans le**

 **chapitre 19 ! (bon après voilà, je veux pas spoiler, hein...)**

 **Bye les gens !**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Réflexions

**Yop les gens !**

 **Ouais, ok, ça fait un bon moment que j'ai pas écrit, mais j'vous**

 **baise ! (pardon)**

 **Enfin, j'avais juste pas mal de boulot concernant le collège et**

 **moi-même, donc j'espère me faire pardonner en vous donnant ce p'tit chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Réflexions

Il était 3 AM. Mike, les yeux fermés embrassait l'épaule de Vincent. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait percuté que l'homme violet était son amant. Cela lui semblait des années. Il éprouvait une étrange sensation au niveau de son bas-ventre, une sensation de chaleur intense mais agréable. Il se rendit compte que des larmes perçaient à travers ses paupières fermées. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues, restèrent en suspension prêt de son menton, puis tombèrent au sol. Mike tenta de les cacher aux yeux de Vincent, mais rien ne lui échappait.

\- Mikey, murmura-t-il en écartant tout doucement le gardien pour le regarder en face, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- R... Rien, marmonna l'intéressé d'une voix étranglée en s'essuyant les yeux. Tout... Tout va bien, Vince...

L'homme violet ne dit rien. Il se contenta de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras en caressant son dos. C'est ce geste affectueux qui provoqua de nouvelles larmes chez le jeune homme. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule réconfortante et décida de se laisser aller. Son corps était secoué de spasmes dus aux sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de camoufler. Vincent ne comprenait pas, mais il n'insistait pas. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il craquerait et se mettrait à lui parler en un long monologue qu'il n'interromprait pas avant qu'il ai fini. Il caressait son dos. Et Mike pleurait.

\- Je... Je suis tellement désolé, Vince... murmura le gardien en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. J... Je ne veux pas...

Vincent caressa les cheveux bruns de son protégé.

\- Eh, murmura-t-il en serrant Mike un peu plus contre lui. Eh, Mikey, shh... Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas...

\- J... J'essaye, gémit-il en essayant les larmes sur ses joues (geste inutile puisqu'il continuait de pleurer). Mais... C'est... C'est à cause de Doll, de toi, de moi, des animatroniques de... ma vie est devenue un énorme bordel depuis que j'ai accepté ce job ! Et c'est à cause de ça que... que j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois, parce-que j'ai été trop con pour demander des infos sur ce putain de travail avant de signer... Et puis, je t'ai rencontré, et tu m'as frappé, après on a couché ensemble, et... et je te hais, vraiment, je te hais, Vince, mais... mais en fait je peux pas te haïr parce-que je...

Mike marqua une pause, haletant, des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Et puis, je me hais, moi aussi, je me hais d'avoir accepté de boulot sans réfléchir, et surtout, surtout, je me hais pour tout ce que tu m'as fait... enfin non, pour la façon dont j'ai réagi, parce-que j'aurais pu, j'aurais pu te repousser, te dire de dégager, et hier, quand tu m'as laissé une occasion de rester tranquille, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi, Vince ?! Tu voulais m'humilier, me tester me...

\- Parce-que je voulais te faire comprendre, Mikey, l'interrompit Vincent.

Le gardien garda le silence. Il leva le regard pour le plonger dans les yeux blancs de son compagnon, qui le fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

\- Me faire comprendre quoi ? murmura-t-il d'un ton si bas qu'il ne savait pas si Vincent l'avait entendu.

\- Quelque chose... que tu n'es peut-être pas tout à fait prêt à assimiler, chuchota-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur sa joue.

Mike ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se redressa brusquement et saisit le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, leur langue se trouvèrent l'une et l'autre et s'enroulèrent d'une manière érotique.

\- Je... J'ai besoin de toi, Vincent... fit le gardien à mi-voix. Je... J'ai besoin que tu me fasses... que tu...

Ses sanglots avaient repris. Il cherchait ses mots. Finalement, les yeux baignés de larmes, il s'exclama en relevant la tête vers l'homme violet :

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses du bien ! Je... J'en ai pas seulement envie, j'en ai... j'en ai carrément besoin... Et pourtant, pourtant je te hais...

Vincent appuya son front contre celui de Mike. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Mais les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche l'avaient rempli d'une sensation de chaleur incroyablement agréable. Le gardien lui avait clairement dit qu'il voulait qu'il le baise, qu'il le baise jusqu'à plus soif. Et justement, il le désirait aussi.

Il avança un peu son bassin pour que son membre entre en contact avec celui de Mike. Ce rapprochement provoqua une petite décharge électrique dans le dos et le bas ventre du jeune homme. Il bandait. Et son érection contre celle de Vincent lui procurait un délicieux sentiment d'abandon. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher encore.

L'homme violet se mit à donner des coups de bassin, faisant frotter son sexe contre celui de Mike. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Le gardien répondit aux appels corporels de son compagnon par les même mouvements mais lui ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir intense. Il passa ses bras sous ceux de Vincent et planta ses ongles dans son dos, laissant des marques de griffures. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour ne essayer de contenir tous les sentiments contradictoires qui affluaient en lui.

\- Gnn... Je... Je te hais, Vince... Mhhh...

\- Alors tu es en train de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que tu hais, murmura l'homme violet avec un sourire. Aah !

Comme pour faire taire son compagnon, Mike avait donné un puissant coup de reins, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs membres et, sous l'effet du plaisir, coupant le souffle à Vincent. Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse de la part de l'homme violet, le gardien s'appuya sur lui de sorte à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait qu'il fasse. Le psychopathe, avec un grondement, obéit et s'allongea tout doucement sur le sol, Mike au-dessus de lui. Il ferma les yeux tout en continuant ses coups de reins et renversa la tête en arrière avec un gémissement.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin, le gardien se pencha en avant pour embrasser la gorge de Vincent, laissant glisser sa langue le long de son cou. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Aah... Aaah, V... Vince ! Gnn...

Vincent, son habituel grand sourire aux lèvres, plaqua ses mains dans le dos de Mike pour le coller plus encore contre lui et accentuer la sensation de leurs sexes s'entrechoquant l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ah... Vincent... Je... Je...

\- Allez, murmura l'homme violet en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, allez, dis-le...

\- Vincent... Hmm... Je... Je te...

\- Vas-y, Mike, avoue-le. Détends-toi, laisse-toi aller.

\- N... Non ! gémit le gardien en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Non, Vincent, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas c'est trop dur...

L'homme violet lui caressa le dos en un geste réconfortant. Le gardien avait recommencé à pleurer.

\- Je peux t'aider, Mike, glissa-t-il tout contre lui.

Il sentit le corps du jeune homme se tendre contre le sien. Il raffermit sa prise autour de son torse et se redressa pour que ses lèvres touchent son oreille sans difficulté.

\- Je t'aime, imbécile, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **De un : oui, ce chapitre est plus court, mais c'est fait exprès parce-que je voulais**

 **laisser un suspens. De deux : je conseille à ceux qui ont été surpris par la dernière**

 **phrase d'essayer de comprendre le titre de la fic. De trois : oui c'est cliché, oui**

 **c'est du déjà vu mais... mais, rien, en fait, j'vous baise (encore pardon).**

 **Allez, on s'retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! (n'oubliez pas qu'avec moi, "bientôt"**

 **peut aussi bien définir 2 semaines que 3 mois)**

 **Bye les gens !**


	21. Chapitre : 20 : Ne m'abandonne pas

**Yop les gens !**

 **Vous vous souvenez de la fin du chapitre 19 ? Non ?**

 **Et bah c'est pas grave parce-que t'as juste à bouger ton curseur pour aller**

 **la voir. Allez. Vite.**

 **Enfin bref, c'est l'heure des révélations !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Ne m'abandonne pas

\- V... Vince... Vince...

Mike n'arrivait qu'à murmurer le surnom de son amant, encore et encore. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tombaient sur le torse de l'homme violet, qui leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il avec fougue.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

\- Je t'aime, Mikey. Je t'...

\- Tais-toi ! s'exclama le gardien avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Vincent. Par pitié, Vince, tais-toi...

Le tueur sourit.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je...

\- TAIS-TOI ! cria Mike en saisissant son compagnon par le col de sa chemise.

Ses yeux avaient viré au noir et ses pupilles étaient devenues blanches. Remarquant qu'il avait hurlé, il prit une profonde inspiration, étouffa un sanglot, puis leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Vincent.

\- Je t'en supplie... Arrête de dire ça... S'il te plaît.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je... Tu... Parce que c'est bizarre...

L'homme violet pencha la tête sur le côté pour signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mike expira longuement, essuya son regard plein de larmes d'un geste du poignet, puis fit un pauvre petit sourire triste à son amant.

\- Vincent, je pense que n'importe qui serait un peu choqué si un psychopathe tueur d'enfants déclarait sa flamme à qui que ce soit...

L'intéressé prit un air faussement choqué.

\- C'est extrêmement blessant de se faire traiter de "psychopathe tueur d'enfants", Mikey...

Puis il l'embrassa avec une grande douceur. Ses mains exploraient le creux de ses hanches, son bassin allait à la rencontre du sien, son sexe se frottait contre le sien, sa langue s'emmêlait à la sienne. Des gémissements s'échappaient de leurs gorges, les jambes enlaçaient les jambes, les lèvres embrassaient les torses, les dents blessaient la peau, les ongles griffaient les dos.

Et, pas si loin de cette scène d'amour intense, Bonnie et Foxy se foutaient sur la gueule, comme à leurs habitudes.

\- Putain, on avait dit que c'était moi qui l'attaquait par la gauche, Capitaine Crochet !

\- Erreur, mon lapin, c'est MOI qui irait buter ces mecs, pendant que tu resteras gentiment ici à attendre.

\- Eh, lança Bonnie d'un ton moqueur, peut-être que si MOI j'y allais, tu pourrais tranquillement rejoindre Chica dans la cuisine et...

\- Mais ferme-la, tout le monde est au courant à propos de toi et Freddy, maintenant ! fit Foxy avec désinvolture en faisant un geste du crochet.

\- QUOI ?! J'vais t'buter, pirate de mes deux !

\- Essaye un peu, putain de guitariste de merde...

\- Les mecs vous foutez quoi ?! cria Freddy depuis la salle à manger.

\- Bonnie, j'vais t'éclater la gueule pour c'que t'as dit ! hurla la voix de Chica.

Mike releva la tête, faisant gémir Vincent de frustration car la langue du gardien se dirigeait, lentement mais sûrement, vers son entrejambe.

\- Vince, t'as pas entendu un truc ? demanda le jeune homme avec un air inquiet.

\- Non, grogna le tueur en redressant un peu son buste, je n'ai rien entendu, continue, allez.

Puis il appuya sur la tête de son compagnon avec sa main droite, enfonçant son sexe dans sa bouche.

\- Attends, att-mff !

Mike se débattit, griffa les cuisses de l'homme violet. Ce dernier finit par le relâcher, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui de cette manière. Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec un air rancunier. Puis Vincent poussa un soupir.

\- Tu es énervant, Mikey.

Le jeune homme s'essuyait la bouche du dos de sa main. Il foudroya son compagnon du regard.

\- Va te faire foutre, Vince.

\- Hmm... Etrange choix de mots, fit le tueur sur un ton un peu plus léger.

Il saisit les poignets de Mike et l'attira au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cette fois-ci, le gardien ne se débattit que très peu. Ses mains finirent par se poser sur son torse pour caresser ses muscles.

\- Mm- Att... Attends, Vince, attends...

Vincent relâcha les poignets de son compagnon et haussa un sourcil.

\- Un problème ?

\- Les animatroniques, Vince, ce serait dommage de crever maintenant, non ?

L'homme violet essaya de lui voler un baiser, mais Mike recula brutalement la tête.

\- Oh, allez, Mikey, on est toujours en vie, non ?

\- Peut-être pas pour longtemps, grogna le gardien en se relevant.

Vincent, toujours allongé par terre, se redressa sur les coudes. Mike était debout, ses jambes des deux côtés de son torse, et le tueur avait tout le loisir de laisser son regard vagabonder sur son corps nu.

\- Comme tu veux, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais rhabille-toi ou bande-moi les yeux, si tu restes comme ça, je risquerais de ne pas pouvoir me retenir.

Mike lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- Oh si, tu vas y arriver, Vincent, gronda-t-il d'un ton froid.

L'homme violet se mordit la lèvre, pencha la tête sur le côté. Malgré lui, le gardien ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Ainsi allongé sur le sol, dans cette posture, Vincent semblait brutalement beaucoup plus jeune. On aurait dit un adolescent essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se faisait jeter par son ou sa petit(e) ami(e).

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise roulante, se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé, Vince, je suis juste très fatigué, ça fait quatre nuits que j'ai pas dormi... Depuis que j'ai accepté ce foutu job, en fait...

Le tueur ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à dormir le jour, puis il la ferma, se souvenant que c'était quand-même un peu sa faute si les cernes de son compagnon prenait une taille inquiétante, vu que c'était lui qui occupait une grande partie des après-midi de Mike. Et même, avec ce genre de boulot, il était assez difficile de dormir, même avec la lumière rassurante du soleil.

\- ... Je pense que je vais te laisser... Je te perturbe dans ton travail. Tu as raison, en fait, si tu mourais par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. En fait, se reprit-il en se prenant le menton entre les mains, je ne pourrai pas m'en vouloir puisque je crèverai aussi. Bref, je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Mike se redressa brutalement sur sa chaise. Il saisit le bras de Vincent, l'attira contre lui.

\- Non, murmura-t-il en appuyant son front contre son torse. Non, tu ne t'en vas pas. Je te l'interdis, Vince. Tu m'entends ? (Il embrassa sa gorge.) Je te l'interdis. Si je dois crever, autant que ce soit dans tes bras.

L'homme violet sourit, caressa ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, Mike.

\- ... Je suppose que je suis censé répondre que je t'aime aussi ?

\- C'est une sorte de convention sociale, oui.

\- Je t'aime, Vincent.

.

Le gardien poussa un gémissement, porta sa main à son front. Dieu, qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il roula sur le flanc, resserra son étreinte sur le corps de l'homme violet.

\- Hmm... 'alut, Mikey...

\- 'lut, Vince...

\- ... Eh, on est en vie ?

\- Mmff, oh putain, mon crâne... Bah ouais, je suppose...

\- Oh... Cool.

\- Ouais.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour réenfiler leurs vêtements. Leurs muscles tendus les faisaient souffrir.

Arrivés dans le hall, il se regardèrent. Vincent inspira, se préparant à se lancer dans un long monologue sur ce qui c'était passé hier soir, mais Mike l'interrompit.

\- Je connais un petit resto très sympa pas loin d'ici, dit-il d'un ton précipité, c'est ni trop chic ni trop beauf, la bouffe est bonne et pas trop chère, l'ambiance est sympa et puis...

\- Je suis d'accord, le coupa l'homme violet avec un sourire.

C'était un très joli sourire, que Mike n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir souvent. Un sourire sincère, le sourire que t'adresses à quelqu'un quand tu lui proposes ou que tu acceptes d'aller à un rencard. Le gardien sourit à son tour.

\- Cool... Tiens, ajouta-t-il en sortant pas la magie de la facilité scénaristique un stylo et un post-it de l'espace-temps, voilà l'adresse et le nom du restaurant. Euh... Ce soir, ça t'iras ?

Vincent fit un pas en avant, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- C'est parfait, Mikey. A ce soir !

Le jeune homme le regarda partir, un peu abasourdi, mais néanmoins heureux.

* * *

 **Boooonnnn...**

 **Deux mois, c'est ça ? Deux mois que j'ai pas écrit ? Plus ? Moins ?**

 **J'en sais rien, mais putain, _I'M BACK, BITCHES !_**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Rencard (1)

**Hey hey, bitches !**

 **Quoi, vous pensiez que j'étais morte dans les attentats à Nice ? Il**

 **en faut plus que ça pour atteindre une putain de bretonne !**

... **Quoi, comment ça vous m'en voulez ? Calmez-vous, vous pensez vraiment que**

 **j'ai que ça à foutre d'écrire du yaoi porno ? Bordel, les gens, j'ai une vie ! Je**

 **sais que ça va choquer certains d'entre vous, mais moi aussi je pars en**

 **vacances,**

 **je vais au collège, j'ai des PUTAINS DE DEVOIRS À FAIRE...**

 **Tiens, d'ailleurs, vous savez quoi ? En parlant de vie réelle, ça me**

 **donne une idée. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer certains d'entre**

 **vous par Skype et IRL, par le plus GRAND des hasards, je vous jure**

 **que c'était absolument pas organisé. Dooonnnc, je vais**

 **prendre la grosse tête, me prendre pour quelqu'un de**

 **bien, et dédier ce chapitre qui aura mis tant de temps à sortir**

 **à Noah, Nina, Valentin, James, Sarah et Maxime. Voilà. Si vous lisez mes**

 **intros de merde, sachez que je vous donne ce chapitre. Allez.**

 **Prenez-le. Prenez le chapitre.**

 **Booon, on va pas s'éterniser, vous voulez la fic ?**

 **Alors respirez, souriez, le chapitre 21 est là.**

 **Let's go, baby !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Rencard

Un vent frais agitait les cheveux courts de Mike. Ses yeux bleus étaient perdus dans l'horizon de la ville, dont la luminosité industrielle commençait à augmenter à mesure que celle, naturelle, baissait. Il sortit sa montre et la regarda pour la quatrième fois en même pas deux minutes, et commença à s'agiter, à balancer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, impatient et gêné de voir les regards des passants s'attarder sur lui.

Il se tenait devant l'enseigne du restaurant italien auquel il avait invité Vincent. La bise glaciale venait gifler ses joues habituellement pâles rosies par le froid. Il jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui, attendant la venue de son compagnon.

19h36.

... Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Mike se sentait tout con, avec sa cravate, à poireauter comme une merde devant le restaurant, attendant tout seul tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber tout doucement sur la ville.

Il tapotait le sol du pied d'un air impatient. Pourquoi il ne venait pas ? Avait-il oublié ? L'avait-il abandonné ? Où était-il en train de se planquer quelque part pour lui sauter à la gorge et le tuer de sang froid dès qu'il se retrouverait seul ?

19h40.

Mike se frotta les épaules en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se réchauffer. Un mince filet de buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration, et ses lèvres commençaient à prendre une couleur bleuâtre peu habituelle.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, autant profiter des dernières heures de sa soirée (et peut-être même celles de sa vie) dans son appart, au chaud, plutôt que d'attendre dans le froid glacial que son rencard le tueur d'enfants se pointe.

\- Mikey !

Ce fut comme une petite lumière qui s'était allumée à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il tourna vivement la tête. Au bout de la rue, Vincent s'avançait vers lui d'un pas rapide. Il portait autour du cou une écharpe d'un rouge violacé, et un manteau à la capuche... euh, _fluffy_ (j'ai pas trouvé de mot en français pour ça et je t'emmerde). Les mains enfoncés dans les poches, il les sortit pour commencer à marcher plus rapidement dans sa direction.

Mike se mit aussi à avancer vers lui. Quand ils arrivèrent l'un à la hauteur de l'autre, il ne se dirent rien. Il n'y eut aucun signal, aucun message échangé. Les mains de Vincent se posèrent sur les hanches du gardien de nuit tandis que ce dernier nouait ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser qui réchauffa la bouche gelée de Mike. Sentir la langue de son compagnon s'enlacer tendrement à la sienne par ce froid avait quelque chose d'incroyable, de magique.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, sur le trottoir, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts de Vincent couraient sur son corps à travers son manteau, et Mike se colla à lui plus avidement.

Et les gens passaient sans les voir, d'autres se tournaient vers eux en souriant et continuaient leur chemin, et d'autres encore faisaient une grimace dégoûtée et les contournait largement, comme pour éviter de les frôler par accident.

Les deux hommes n'en avaient cure.

Jamais Mike ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi heureux. Il avait l'impression que son monde, encore froid et sombre quelques minutes plus tôt, venait de s'illuminer d'un seul coup. Un monde désormais aussi violet que ses lèvres glacées à présent réchauffées.

\- Je t'aime Vince, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de son amant.

\- Tu te répètes, mon ange, répondit Vincent sur le même ton avant de resserrer sa prise sur sa taille et de l'embrasser plus profondément encore.

Un sentiment étrange envahit Mike quand il entendit l'homme violet l'appeler "mon ange". Pas que ça lui déplaisait, loin de là, mais... Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au fait d'entendre un mot doux sortir de la bouche d'un psychopathe tueur d'enfants. Il n'était pas aussi choqué qu'au moment où Vincent lui avait déclaré sa flamme, mais... damn, quoi ! Il avait presque l'impression de sortir avec un gars normal... Si bien sûr on excluait les yeux blancs et la peau violette...

Ils finirent par se séparer, malgré leurs réticences communes à retrouver le froid sur leurs lèvres. Haletants, ils se contemplèrent quelques instants, comme s'ils se défiaient mutuellement du regard de prendre la parole en premier. Puis Vincent éclata de rire, un rire chaud et presque déstabilisant tant il semblait jovial.

\- C'est quoi cette gueule, Mikey ? Tu croyais que j'allais pas venir ? Ce serait donner une mauvaise impression, et dès le premier rendez-vous, en plus...

\- J'ai eu une mauvaise impression de toi au moment précis où tu as manifesté la profonde envie de me tuer.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu cette idée en tête, mon cher. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps que je te le répète.

Mike détourna le regard, ne supportant plus de voir ces orbites vides le fixer avec une telle intensité. Vincent en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Doucement, mais fermement, le garde de nuit repoussa son compagnon en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Eh, doucement, Vince. On risque de choquer des gens...

\- Les choquer ? demanda l'homme violet en riant et en faisant glisser sa main sur la joue de son compagnon. Oh, Mikey, est-ce qu'on en a sérieusement quelque chose à foutre ?

Le gardien ne répondit pas et de contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté pour accentuer le contact de son visage avec les doigts glacés du tueur. Ce geste avait, en quelque sorte, quelque chose de plus intime encore que leur baiser. Mike était juste content qu'il soit là, avec lui.

\- Bon, on y va à ce resto ? Ce serait dommage d'avoir réservé pour rien, non ?

Vincent acquiesça, fit tout doucement retomber sa main sur l'épaule du garde de nuit et sourit.

\- Allons-y.

Ils remontèrent la rue, les mains dans les poches, coude contre coude, et Mike sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'une vie de couple normale devait à peu près se rapprocher de ça. Aller dîner le soir en ville avec son petit ami, puis rentrer à la maison et faire l'amour avec lui. Remplacez "maison" par "pizzeria remplie de robots tueurs" et "petit ami" par "psychopathe meurtrier d'enfants" et vous aurez la définition de la soirée de Mike Schmidt.

Vincent siffla devant l'enseigne du restaurant.

\- Italien ? Tu sors le grand jeu dès le premier soir, Mikey.

\- Ferme la et rentre, répliqua le jeune homme sans dissimuler son sourire.

L'intérieur du restaurant était joliment éclairé par des bougies posées sur le comptoir et sur les tables. Les flammes vacillaient doucement, donnant l'impression de danser. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux hommes, elles se penchèrent dangereusement, menaçant de s'éteindre à cause du vent glacial. Quand la porte claqua (et que le petit carillon situé au dessus tinta joyeusement), elles se redressèrent et continuèrent leur hypnotisant ballet.

Le bâtiment était clairement une invitation pour les couples. On n'emmène pas son meilleur ami dans un endroit aussi intime, à l'ambiance douce et feutrée, sauf si on a quelque chose à lui déclarer.

Vincent laissa Mike parler à la jeune femme qui s'occupait de prendre les commandes. Elle aussi faisait parfaitement partie du décor calme. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les autres restaurants, la serveuse parlait doucement, ne courait pas, ne lançait pas des "BON APPÉTIT" tonitruant. Aussi feutrée et chaleureuse que l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce.

Quand la jeune femme se souvint de la table pour deux réservée au nom de "Schmidt" ("Ah, c'est allemand, non ?"), Vincent sentit son regard se poser sur lui, sur l'allure qu'il avait, avec sa peau violette et ses foutus yeux blancs. Il réussit à capter son regard. Elle avait les yeux bleus, comme Mike, mais l'homme violet ne parvenait pas à trouver cette petite lueur que son compagnon avait dans les yeux et qu'il aimait tant. Peut-être cette lueur s'était-elle éteinte après trop de temps passé à faire un travail ennuyeux et répétitif dans un coin paumé d'Amérique. Peut-être rêvait-elle de sable blanc, d'eau transparente et de vacances, loin de ce putain de bled de merde.

\- Merci mademoiselle. Tu viens Vince ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers son amant. Mike désigna du menton une table à deux chaises, dans un coin de la pièce. Vincent lui sourit, remercia à son tour la serveuse, puis rejoignit le gardien, se forçant à s'arracher à la contemplation des yeux de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir en apprendre autant sur quelqu'un rien qu'en regardant à l'intérieur de ses yeux, aussi bleus et fascinants soient-ils.

\- Ça va Vince ? Tu as l'air préoccupé...

Le couple s'était installé à la table désignée par la serveuse. À la lueur de la bougie, le visage violet de Vincent prenait une teinte rougeâtre peu rassurante, le faisant ressembler au diable en personne.

\- Mike, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui t'as poussé à accepter ce job.

Le garde de nuit cligna des yeux, surpris de la question et que son compagnon recommence à l'appeler par son prénom.

\- La curiosité ? L'ignorance ? Tu avais besoin d'argent ? Tellement que tu en étais réduit à accepter un boulot de 5 nuits où tu risques ta peau pour quelques misérables dollars ? Je ne comprends pas, Mike.

\- ... Moi non plus.

Vincent, qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la flamme de leur bougie pendant qu'il parlait, releva la tête.

\- Je crois que je l'ai fait pour l'argent, oui. Et puis... Je ne sais pas. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'attirant dans cette foutue pizzeria ? Même après quatre nuits d'enfer passées là-bas, je continue de vouloir y retourner. Il y a un truc, chez ces foutus robots, qui me donne envie d'aller les voir.

\- Les histoires de fantômes, c'est attirant.

\- Ouaip.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis, sans prévenir, Vincent saisit la main de Mike dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Le tueur porta leurs deux mains emmêlées à ses lèvres et embrassa doucement celle de son compagnon.

\- Dis-moi, Mikey... Quand tout ça sera terminé... Je pourrais rester avec toi ?

\- Heing ?

\- Tss... Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'on pourra continuer à se voir ? A se faire des restos, de temps en temps, et...

\- En gros, t'es en train de me proposer de sortir avec toi.

\- Hm... Ouais.

\- Ça me va.

\- Cool.

\- On aurait pu faire un peu plus romantique, quand-même.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Mike se pencha par dessus la table et s'executa. C'était un bon début, pour un premier rencard.

* * *

 **OOOOOH YEEEAAAAAHH !**

 **Betch, chapitre 21 terminé !**

 **Raah, ce petit couple est trop mignon, je te**

 **jure que la suite va être bien !**

 **Ou pas.**

 **C'et mal vu de la part d'un auteur de complimenter**

 **ses propres fics.**

 **... Bas les couilles !**

 **Vous aurez pas de lemon au prochain chapitre, mais**

 **dans celui d'après !**

 **Je vous aime, les gens, et je me laisserai d'écrire ces**

 **conneries !**

 **Allez, bye !**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Rencard (2)

**Yop les gens !**

 **Ça va comme vous voulez ? Il fait beau chez**

 **vous ? Y a du soleil ? Nan mais parce-que**

 **je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre** **de la Bretagne, moi.**

 **Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Non ?**

 **Oh, de toute façon, qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre...**

 **Let's just get the point.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Rencard (partie 2)

Mike ne cessait de consulter sa montre d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait peur que son boulot commence sans lui. Comportement qui finit rapidement par énerver Vincent, qui prit tout doucement sa main pour l'empêcher de jeter un énième coup d'œil aux petites aiguilles.

\- Hey, Mikey, calme-toi, il est à peine 20h... Tu veux pas plutôt te concentrer sur l'instant présent au lieu de penser à ce soir ?

Le gardien détourna les yeux d'un air penaud et hocha la tête en silence. Il sentit les doigts de Vincent se délier des siens alors qu'il posait sa main sur la table.

\- Bien. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

La carte des vins était à peu près aussi grande que la carte routière de la ville entière, et tout aussi remplie. Les deux hommes firent donc comme 70% des gens font dans ce genre de situation, c'est à dire qu'ils choisirent au hasard.

Tandis que la jolie serveuse aux yeux si profonds repartait avec leur commande, un silence gênant s'installa entre le petit couple. Mike commença à jouer avec sa serviette soigneusement pliée (comme toi quand tu vas au resto avec es parents), et Vincent admirait avec un intérêt tout particulier le superbe papier peint couleur saumon.

\- Mike.

\- Oui.

\- Si je te dis que je te veux là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu vas dire non, hein ?

\- Vince, je sais pas vraiment ce que tu sais des conventions sociales, mais l'une d'elles est de ne pas faire l'amour dans des lieux publiques.

\- Oh, allez... Dans les toilettes, très rapidement... Personne ne nous verra ou ne nous entendra... Enfin, si tu arrives à t'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

\- Vince, non...

L'homme violet leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grognement, en s'affalant à moitié sur la table. Puis il commença à esquisser un sourire, et au même instant, on vit Mike crisper ses doigts sur sa fourchette alors qu'il se tendait brutalement, sans aucune raison apparente.

Le jeune homme serrait les dents, priant pour que la nappe soit suffisamment longue pour traîner par terre.

Ce soir là, Vincent portait des bottines noires, avec des talons. Un de ces talons était justement en train de se presser contre les parties intimes de son compagnon, forçant le gardien à se pencher sur la table pour dissimuler son petit gémissement, qu'il parvint par miracle à étouffer.

\- Hff... Bordel, Vince, a... arrête, putain... Nnh !

Mike commença à haleter tandis que le pied du tueur appuyait tranquillement contre son entrejambe. Ce dernier avait joint les mains sur la table et posé le menton dessus, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mikey ?

\- Ngh... V-Va te faire foutre...

\- Moi je veux bien, c'est toi qui refuse.

\- Putain, Vince, sérieux, arrête... On... On va se faire remarqu- Mhh ! Ah, putain... Vraiment, stop... Ah...

Sans se départir de son sourire insolent, l'homme violet tournait tout doucement son pied d'un côté puis de l'autre, se réjouissant des gémissements incontrôlés de son partenaire.

\- Allez, Mikey, pourquoi tu te laisserais pas aller ?

\- Parce que - ah - on aura le temps de faire ça - mnngh - plus... tard...

La respiration du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, et il fut sauvé par la jeune femme qui revenait avec la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient commandée. Mike sentit immédiatement le pied de Vincent quitter son entrejambe pour aller se placer à un endroit un peu plus normal, c'est à dire sur le sol.

\- Merci, gronda le garde de nuit à l'adresse de la serveuse en fusillant son compagnon du regard. Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle...

L'homme violet avait repris une attitude normale et adressa un sourire Colgate Maxi White + à la jeune fille et la remercia à son tour d'un signe de tête.

La serveuse leur répondit par un sourire Colgate Maxi White (mais sans le +, parce-que son boulot c'était quand-même bien de la merde), puis tourna les talons et s'en alla vers une autre table.

Et alors que Vincent débouchonnait la bouteille de rouge, Mike de rendit compte qu'il avait désormais une assez encombrante érection qui saillait de son pantalon.

"Rââh, Vincent, enfoiré..."

Il remua sur sa chaise, essayant de penser aux animatroniques qui l'attendaient pour faire diminuer la bosse dans son boxer, en vain.

\- Rassure-moi, Mikey, tu bois de l'alcool ?

\- Hein ? Euh, ouais ouais, pas de souci...

Il regarda d'un air absent l'homme violet verser le contenu de la bouteille dans leurs deux verres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Vincent dans quelques heures, quand ils se retrouveraient à nouveau seuls dans le petit bureau, Vincent et ses lèvres, Vincent et tout son corps, pour lui tout seul, Mike voulait lui appartenir totalement, il voulait qu'il le fasse sien, oh, comme il avait besoin de lui, en ce moment même...

Merde, il était vraiment très fort.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il était tout simplement hors de question de céder ouvertement à l'homme violet et de l'entraîner dans les toilettes ! Et en même temps, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait au garde de nuit. Il aurait aimé faire un petit signe de tête à son amant, très discret, pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il puisse le soulager de l'espèce de brique quasiment douloureuse qui le narguait dans son pantalon. Et en même temps, j'ai promis de pas mettre de lemon dans ce chapitre, alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Ah, dilemmes, dilemmes...

\- Mikey ? Tout va bien ?

Vincent le regardait d'un air innocent, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire naïf aux lèvres. Ses yeux blancs le regardaient avec cette expression indéchiffrable, qui voulait dire tant de choses.

\- Mh, oui oui, ça va.

Il prit son verre de vin, le porta à ses lèvres et faillit s'étouffer avec quand le pied du tueur revint titiller ses parties intimes.

\- Vince, bordel, pas pendant que je bois !

Même si il devait avouer que le contact du pied de son compagnon avait pendant un court instant diminué la légère brûlure présente dans son entrejambe, il n'avait pas envie que sa vie se termine noyée dans une coupe de vin rouge.

Conservant son petit sourire légèrement moqueur, Vincent prit à son tour son verre et en but une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas le vin ?

\- Va vraiment te faire foutre.

\- Moi je veux bien, mais c'est toi qui refuse. Bon, on boit à quoi ?

Mike regarda l'homme violet d'un air à la fois interloqué et méfiant, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se foute de sa gueule.

\- Au futur vent que tu vas te prendre quand tu vas essayer de me toucher ce soir.

\- Oh, allez, Mikey, tu sais très bien comme moi que tu en as envie...

\- Mouais. Alors on boit à la gloire commerciale de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Cette réplique arracha un vrai sourire (franc, et pas moqueur pour une fois) à Vincent, qui leva sa coupe et la fit doucement tinter contre celle du garde de nuit.

\- À Freddy Fazbear.

Les deux hommes burent en silence, et Mike se dit que si il buvait autant pendant la soirée, ses chances de survie pour la 5ème nuit allaient se réduire à néant.

C'était vrai, putain... Déjà la cinquième nuit. Si il parvenait à survivre, dans quelques heures, il quitterait définitivement le restaurant, un chèque dans une main, l'autre brandie en un doigt d'honneur à l'attention des animatroniques. _Fuck this shit I'm out_.

Et puis alors, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Déjà, il se chercherait un nouveau boulot. Et cette fois-ci, il ferait attention à bien lire tous les petits caractères presque cachés par l'annonce. Ensuite, il proposerait à Vincent de vivre avec lui, dans son petit appartement. Il était bien assez grand pour eux deux, et l'homme violet ne semblait pas trop envahissant. Et puis au sujet de Doll... Il continuerait de la voir, d'une manière purement amicale. Et si la jeune fille avait peut-être d'autres choses en tête que de l'amitié... Mike lui expliquerait, calmement, qu'il sortait déjà avec un garçon...

\- Vince, j'ai envie de toi.

Le jeune homme avait prononcé ces paroles très rapidement, à voix basse, chuchotant presque pour que personne autre que son compagnon ne puisse l'entendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il regrettait ses mots, mais de toute façon, ça n'y changerais rien. Le sourire apparemment collé à vie sur le visage de Vincent s'élargit encore un peu.

\- Hmm. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux d'attendre d'avoir commandé ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Peut-être.

Mike serrait les dents et regardait l'homme violet comme s'il hésitait entre se jeter sur lui pour le buter OU se jeter sur lui pour le baiser.

Dilemmes, dilemmes.

* * *

 **Bon bah je vais vous laisser là comme des merdes, ça vous va ?**

 **Nan sérieux, je suis désolé mais PUTAIN, vous voulez des fics qui sortent** **régulièrement**

 **oui ou merde ? Non, me répond pas, je te connais pas et de toute façon tu parles à ton**

 **ordinateur, alors non, calme-toi.**

 **... Bref, le chapitre 23 arrivera en 2022, au plus tard.**

 **Allez, bye les gens !**


	24. Chapter 23 : Discussion

**(Eh niquez vous j'avais dit 2022 au plus tard.)**

 **Yop les gens !**

 **Nan vous rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, votre humble serviteur, frais**

 **comme un gardon et plus vif qu'un, euh... Renard.**

 **Vous l'attendiez (mentez pas je sais que vous l'attendiez), ben**

 **maintenant vous l'avez : le chapitre 23.**

 **Pas de fanfare, pas de célébration, mais on a quand même du texte, et ça,**

 **c'est déjà pas mal.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Discussion

Avec un soupir de résignation, Mike détourna le regard. Malgré tout son désir envers son compagnon violet, les règles de société de base l'empêchaient de céder à ses pulsions animales. Aussi, il se contenta d'adresser un regard presque hautain à Vincent, et il afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler ? Je sais me tenir en public, quand même, contrairement à un certain criminel que je ne citerai pas.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, cachant sa déception derrière de l'indifférence.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai fait du pied ? C'est pas toi qui me suppliait de te prendre il y a quoi... Deux minutes ?

Mike écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Vincent marquait un point avec sa logique implacable (et surtout très simple). En le voyant dans cet état, l'homme violet continua sur sa lancée.

\- En plus, remarque que je t'ai dis d'attendre un peu, quand même, ce genre de choses ne se fait pas dans un restaurant...

\- Avez vous choisi ?

Par chance, la serveuse au sourire Colgate White + venait sauver Mike d'un moment de gêne. Ce dernier soupira, et sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Je vais juste prendre le plat du jour.

\- Pareil pour moi, intervint Vincent. Après tout, ajouta-t-il plus bas, les couples prennent souvent la même chose.

Mike, qui avait recommencé à siroter son verre, faillit se noyer dans son vin et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la serveuse. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu, et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il fusilla Vincent du regard, qui se contentait de le fixer avec cette petite moue indéchiffrable. Pour ce que Mike en savait, cette expression pouvait aussi bien dire "J'vais te buter" que "Je vais recommencer à te tripoter sous la table".

Ils regardèrent la serveuse s'éloigner.

\- Elle est jolie tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Vincent d'un air distrait.

Mike fronça les sourcils en le regardant, et le meurtrier eut un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je la trouve plus désirable que toi ? (Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son amant) Oh, mais Mikey, il n'y a rien que je pourrais vouloir plus que toi.

\- ... Si c'est encore une allusion au sexe, elle est très bien cachée, mais ce sera non.

Vincent soupira, et, d'ennui, regarda par la fenêtre. Mike observa ses yeux vides refléter le noir de la nuit extérieure, se mêlant dans ses orbites avec la lumière tamisée du restaurant. Soudain lui vint aux lèvres une question, stupide, personnelle et peut être même dangereuse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse retenir sa langue trop impulsive (si tu vois ce que je veux dire aheuheueheu), il avait déjà parlé.

\- Quel lien tu as avec cette pizzeria ?

Vincent sursauta brusquement, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il jeta un regard très clair à son compagnon, lui indiquant de ne pas se mêler de ça. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, Mike voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Dis moi, insista-t-il.

\- Hé, Mikey, mon chéri, c'est pas parce qu'on est dans un restaurant italien que c'est une pizzeria, tu devrais te débarrasser de ces clichés, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait amusé.

Mais Mike ne rigolait pas. Bien que l'emploi du surnom affectueux l'avait fait frissonner de plaisir, il quémandait la vérité, et il ne comptait pas abandonner avant de l'avoir obtenue. En voyant son air (trop) soucieux, l'homme violet soupira et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ses doigts étaient froids, mais le contact était rassurant. Mike ne se dégagea pas, et serra même sa paume dans la sienne. Vincent lui répondit par un petit sourire triste.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais savoir ? Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ? Ici, en ce moment ? Tu vas peut être mourir ce soir, tu devrais profiter de cet instant.

\- Justement, répondit le gardien, (et sa voix parut plus glaciale qu'il ne le voulait). Si je dois crever tout à l'heure, je préfèrerais savoir ce que tu foutais dans cet endroit i nuits. Revenir sur les lieux d'un crime n'est jamais une bonne idée, surtout si tu es l'auteur dudit crime.

Il serra un peu plus sa main, et son ton prit des intonations plus suppliantes.

\- Pourquoi ?

Vincent ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il cherchait manifestement à éviter le sujet, et ce à tout prix. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se pencha par dessus la table et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. C'était chaste, fugace et léger, un baiser comme Vincent n'en avait jamais donné à Mike, sans aucun sous entendu. Quand il se rassit, il avait pris sa décision.

\- Très bien. Je vais tout te dire.

* * *

 **Ho ho ho !**

 **Non tu vas rien dire du tout, parce que le prochain chapitre il est pour plus taaarrd !**

 **Je sais, je suis pas un mec sympa.**

 **Je sais, je suis une horrible personne.**

 **Et je sais, vous me détestez.**

 **Mais bon. Moi j'vous fais des bisous pour être restés jusqu'ici.**

 **Restez comme vous êtes !**

 **Over and out.**


End file.
